Never To Me
by The Doctor and Bryanna
Summary: I always believed TV to be pointless, it had nothing to do with anything. Well I was WRONG. Traveling with the Doctor is a dangerous and new experience, and believe me or not, I'm living a once in a life time life. And this is my story.
1. The day I met Him

You know

You know. I always thought that TV never held any value. That nothing was true and that life revolved in a very…non-tangled way, just a line…just a very very straight line.

Oh how wrong I was.

The date was May…yeah May, May 10th, 2008. Everything spick and span, fine and dandy, I, me and myself, had just finished watching a program I personally liked called Doctor Who. Now I had my moments when I wished that the Doctor would come and get me, take me away from my boring life and show me the danger, spice up this fifteen year olds dull life.

God I wish I hadn't.

So as I was saying, dull May 10, 2008. It was about eleven am, when I hear this screaming…

"Help! Someone Help me!" the voice cried, rising over the streets of the usually quiet down. I gazed out my window as far as the screen would let me; I always feared hearing someone call for help, always having nightmares of my inability to help. How people would tell me to 'stay out of the way'. But ever since I was in Jr. High I started getting a nag for trouble. Sticking up for the little guy and getting myself hated by my peers, occasionally getting roughed with, but I had my own friends to stick up for me there. I was a talker…And I always talked myself out of trouble. I hurried to grab my jacket and sandals running outside as fast as I possibly could, nearly smashing into this poor girl. She was in tears.

"Calm down, your safe, there are two of us more of a fight." I said she was franticly looking behind her, it was hard to calm her down…and soon I would see why.

"They're coming. They're coming." she whimpered. I drug her towards my house, wondering what she could possibly be taking about.

"It's okay, really calm down." I said, constantly, it was getting annoying really.

"There's our hunt."

I froze, instantly stricken with fear. My mother always told me about things, murders. And you think nah that could never happen to me. I was never one of those people. I was always the, what if this happens, what would I do. I crammed my brain into so many situations that it almost seemed impossible for me to mess something up.

Well, that would be true if what I was messing with were human. The girl broke from me, running from my arms. When I turned around, I saw them. And I looked at myself in their large black eyes, I was screaming in my head. Half in the fascination of it, and half in the fact that I was terrified to the bone. Before me stood something I had only seen on a television show. Something that I thought would never exist in my simple human world. But I wasn't its prey, it rocked after the girl, and I was going back into the house with my vast knowledge of this creature.

"This is crazy." I muttered grabbing the super soaker off the porch, "I'm crazy." I grabbed the vinegar from the turned, the shelf. White and red. Anything I could get my hands on and I filled the super soaker full. I filled a squirt bottle, and a squirt gun. Then I was out the door. I left at 11:30 I think that's what time it was. I was out the door, running after the screams, the screeching cars. Because I knew how to fix this, something I knew was going to save a life.

I followed the creatures to the park. The girl fell, and they were circling. This was it, test my theory.

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing their attention.

"Oi!" at the same time my yell was countered, a man not to far from me, I rolled my eyes, this was my hero moment he could shove off.

"Back away!" I yelled, "Stay back they're the Slitheen!" I barked. I felt like the words coming out of my mouth were as alien as the fat green creatures before me. But I took my action, "Please work." I soaked them with all I had, all the vinegar in my disposal. I paused, panting.

BAM!

They were in bits, the girl panicking, but grateful as she lay in the grass. And I was feeling triumphant and absolutely brilliant. That was until I passed out…

I woke up a bit later, not more then two hours later. Noises were driving me up the wall, and sleep was no longer an answer. When I opened my eyes, it had not been a dream…and I was NOT a home.

"What…" I sat up, feeling the grate beneath my hands. I groaned holding my head.

"Sorry…probably dropped you pretty hard, but you were heavy…"

"Well I do have quite a lot of baggage!" I barked back, quite annoyed, "I'm not exactly the thinn…est…" I had opened my eyes to something I never thought I would have seen in a million years.

"Er…" he looked down at me. I screamed, "No no no no no! Stop! I won't hurt you!" he said waving his hands frantically.

"I know that!" I covered my mouth, "That wasn't a scream of terror, well it was." I said breathless, "You're…You're the Doctor." I pointed to the brown haired man, "You're a TV character. You're not real!"

"I'm a character on the tellie?" he scratched his head, "Really, am I good looking? Did they pick someone good."

"Near…nearly identical…" I muttered, it was like talking with peanut butter in my mouth. He seemed so calm, but so fake. I sat up and tilted my head.

"What?" he looked at him. I on the floor and him in the chair. His long jacket serving as a sort of blanket in the freezing TARDIS, but I knew why. I just stared at him curiously before running my hands through his hair. He looked slightly startled.

"Sorry." I muttered drawing back, "I've…wanted to do that for…like ever." I laughed at myself. He stared,

"You humans and you…fascination with fondling things." he rolled his eyes. I turned scarlet in and instant at the word fondle, "Oh, be mature."

"I'm only fifteen!" I glared at him, before looking at the TARDIS console, "Can I…look around?" I asked. He shrugged,

"I do have a few…questions." he said watching as I circled around the TARDIS console, running my fingers over things. Oh yeah, this was real.

"Okay…I guess." I said, "But what do you want with me?"

"You just somehow figured out how to stop a group of aliens, that you – I'm sure you've never seen before. And even called them by name." he said, "What's your name?"

"Rose." I replied flatly. But looked up, "Er…sorry, um…My real name's Bryanna." I said quickly, "I just…nickname…everyone calls me…but…" I shut my mouth. He looked me over and I stopped touching the TARDIS and moved down to the walls.

"How'd you know about the Slitheen?" he shot.

"I told you, your on a television show." she said, "A man name David Tennat plays you…John Barrowman plays Captain Jack-"

"Jack's on there too?" he muttered rubbing his chin, "My companions?"

"Billie Piper plays Rose, Freema Agyeman plays Martha, and Catherine Tate plays Donna…" I continued. He seemed slightly intrigued by this, "And your older selves…older companions…They've got it all dude." I said looking up. He stroked his chin.

"So…you learned that vinegar…"

"There was an episode, in your ninth life…you fight them with Rose with…Harriet Jones." I grinned at him and he seemed impressed.

"You're very brilliant, hold a lot of information in that head of yours?"

"Nah…I only remember things that I'd never use. I can't remember anything useful." I muttered.

"I don't think that's true." He muttered, "Anyways, I'm the-"

"Doctor, TimeLord, Nine hundred and three, four… years old, from the planet of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterburous. De- Sorry." I covered my mouth, "Useless information…"

"You know…a lot." he said, "This television show, how many people…watch it?"

"Thousands…millions…it's a world wide series I'd think." I looked at him, "You're as famous as Tennat."

"Are you friends with this…Tennat?"

"I'm Fifteen, American, and he's Thirty-six, famous actor, and British!" I threw my hands in the air, "We're great pals!"

"Don't get testy."

"Sorry, I just fought back aliens I thought didn't exist until just now, talking to a man that I've dreamed of meeting all my life- did I just say dream?"

"You did." he grinned, "Dream about touching my hair too?" he got to his feet, hands in his pockets, "You're a very interesting human."

"Don't give me that crap." I rolled my eyes, "Don't think I know you, one companion after another. Replaced and I-"

"Want that." he said, "You want to see the stars, have stardust in your wake. You could come with me, you seem to have a decent-"

"Woah there…" I raised my hands, "Too fast, small human brain…" I muttered sitting down. "You're real."

"Yes."

"And you're inviting me to come with you."

"Yes…Are you crying?"

"Shut up." I muttered covering my face, "It's not going to go well…I'm fifteen, my family…will get suspicious."

"Time machine." The Doctor pointed at the council.

"Yeah but…that's what you told Rose, and you miscalculated." I ruffled my hair, "I…I really want to go…"

"You don't have to…"

"But I do…" I muttered, "You don't know, how many times I've heard your story and thought, he doesn't need to be alone, he's got us…he just doesn't know it. But you weren't real. You were a fictional character, a character of my imagination." I looked at him, "But you here." I touched his arm, "Your flesh and…" I looked curiously, I backed away, my arms open, "Can I…have a hug?"

"I don't see why not…" he said twisting his arms awkwardly around me, being much shorter then him. I pressed my head on his chest. Two hearts.

"Two hearts…" I grinned, "You're amazing…you're so amazing." I pulled away. "Lets go somewhere. Right now. Anywhere you want. I just want to go somewhere, just one time."

"That's the spirit!"

"Have me home before morning...I've got…mother's day." I said shyly.

"We'll lets go get her something nice then." he pulled a lever and I latched onto the side of the TARDIS.

And that's the day I was proven wrong. And the day after that. And the day after that.  
But those are other stories, for another day.


	2. Day on the Moon

You know

So I told you my story. The story of how we met, a mere teenage girl and a great TimeLord of a man, brought together in a very fairytale like world.

Well it was Mother's Day that…er would you say that night? That evening…It was a time machine you really can't place dates on things. So he said we'd go get my mother something nice. My mom was a bead person, really liked making bracelets and necklaces and stuff. Moon rock, he had decided, would be…fun.

I stared at the TARDIS doors and he stared at me. Coming up behind me,

"Well…" he said, "Your dream."

"Can't blame me for being scared." I muttered looking up at him. He sighed,

"Silly little-"

"Human child, yeah yeah." I muttered, "You diss us humans all the time, but you continue to save us and praise us when we do well, and take us with you." I said walking to the door. I peaked out, "Should I expect something exciting? Something going to jump out…and like…eat my face?"

"No…"

"No…Hath? Clones?" I asked curiously.

"Nope-ity nopples." he said coming up behind me with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Nopples?"

"Don't ask."

"I'll use that." I said jumping outside. The moon was not very…moony. It was like Earth almost. I glanced around, "When are we?" I asked.

"Ah, good way to state a question." he grinned, "We're on the Moon in the year 4000, seeing as you little nippers reached for the stars, you created stable living establishments on the Moon, gravity contained and oxygen to breathe." he closed the TARDIS door behind him.

"That's no fun." I jumped up and down, "I was hoping for moon hoping." I sighed, landing flatly like I hadn't jumped at all. I glanced up at the sky, "Well…where are the civilized people and such?" I glanced around the deserted area that looked like a market place.

"Good question…" he muttered, walking forward ahead of me, "Pretty sure you guys were thriving out here." he scratched the back of his head, "Wonder…" he glanced at his watch. I looked over the displays hearing a faint music. It sounded…German…until I go closer…I recognized the song in German, but suddenly it sounded English.

_I know a pretty rave girl…_

I paused, slightly confused.

"Doct-" I felt myself fade out of control of my own movements "-tor…"

"Bryanna?! Where are you!?" he called out to me, but I couldn't respond, what was wrong with me. I was walking on my own, and nothing seemed to be able to stop me. The Doctor bounded around the corner, "Bryanna where are you going, stop. Stop right there." I didn't I continued, I couldn't control my own body.

_I know a pretty rave girl…_

I did the unthinkable, delivering a swing against my own will to the Doctor's face. He thankfully dodged, and noticed the dead look in my eyes. I was consciously aware of what I was doing, I just…couldn't stop it! I raised another hand, delivering a punch to his hand that lay open to take the blow, twisting my arm behind me.

"Sorry!" he said pinning me down. There was a sudden ringing in my ear, and the raving music stopped. I winced as the other ear was freed, "There, brain control connection disconnected." he got off me. I sat up,

"I almost punched you! I'm so sorry!" I covered my mouth. He patted me on the head,

"Mind control means you can't control the mind or actions the mind may cause." he said, "It's okay." he assured me. "But now…to find where everyone else is."

"See it's never just a simple run out with you." I muttered, "And if it is, it's a very rare and lucky one." I muttered very grudgingly. This was out of my hands, I was glad to be here, but death and danger were things I feared. I walked behind him as he ran the sonic screwdriver over the pegs holding up some of the tents in the market. I kept my hands cautiously close to my head in fear that maybe my mind may be taken over again by the strange creatures that were singing the pretty song…er… if they were creatures. I was really just assuming that they were.

"No one…everyone's gone from here." he said glancing around. He glanced up, "Ah." he said. I glanced at him,

"Ah? Ah wha- Oh." I looked over too, noticing a large circus tent. I was never a fan for the circus…Voices were erupting from inside, and I had a slight feeling that this was not a good circus. "Doctor I have a really bad feeling about this…"

"Aw, bad feeling? Don't ya like a circus, Bryanna?" he asked grinning, holding his hand out to me. To be honest I really didn't like circuses, let alone creepy moon circuses. But I was already taking risks, why would one more kill me…never mind.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, following beside him, staying quite close to his side, I had a nag for bad feelings and this was a big one. I looked at the Doctor as we stepped in, people were cheering, wanting the clowns, oh clowns…I hated them personally, and they were slightly terrifying with the make-up and overly happy and optimistic attitude. Ugh, just the thought of them now makes me shudder. I followed close behind, still wishing we would have turned around and left, but you know the Doctor, onward!

"Hello…er…excuse me!" he tried to grab someone's attention. Were they all clowns here?! Really?! I turned in circles, trying to avoid getting run over by a clown on a unicycle. What the hell was this? I stopped, a clown facing me right in the face, a smile creepy enough for a horror movie.

"You're up." he said, grabbing my arm. I shook my head,

"Oh no, I'm not part of the act." I said trying to pull away, but he was much stronger then me, "D-Doctor!" I cried. But he was out of earshot, "Here we go…" I muttered, being dragged off. Suddenly I couldn't see, it was dark, and I was shoved forward. Where was I…?

"Next up!" the deep voice rang, "Talent from beyond the stars, very own, one hundred percent human, Bryanna on the tight wire."

"Ring man say wha?" I said pausing briefly to look down. Which was a bad idea, because I was already balancing on the tight wire without even knowing it, my heart plummeted. "DOCTOR!" I screamed, trying carefully to keep my balance, which wouldn't last long.

"Come! Walk! Walk!" the crowd started cheering, when I told myself I wanted a career in show business, this was the LAST thing I wanted.

"Bryanna?!" The Doctor shouted from bellow me. I was shaking, and I already felt myself begin to fall, the crowd's gasps were only replaced by laughter as I hung upside-down from the tight wire, legs twisting wildly with the rope, desperate to keep from falling.

"Doctor!" I yelped, wishing now that I had actually started to work out, because then I'd just pull myself up.

"Bryanna! Jump!" I noticed underneath me he had pulled a trampoline…fantastic…now I just had to make sure that I didn't go SPLAT. I released the rope, feeling myself falling. I didn't like it.


	3. Entertaining the Tablavin

You know

Sorry about leaving you off just like that, duty called…um…where I was…Oh right! Falling!

I realized then and there that the chances of me landing properly were…er…one hundred to one? But I could always cross my fingers close my eyes and wish for the best!

"Yipe!" I yelped, hitting the trampoline and bouncing off and landing flat on the ground, feeling dirt…well moon dirt in my mouth. I coughed it up, looking up as his panicked gaze eased to a smile.

"You alright?" he pulled me up; I clung to him slightly, looking a little dazed from the great fall that I had just participated in. My mouth moved to form words but they just wouldn't come, and I was left looking up pointing blankly at the rope, like I wanted to be dead. "You're alright, I've got you, see, on the ground." he bounced the two of us up and down on the ground.

"I got it! I got it!" I muttered gasping for breath as I pushed him away.

"No fun. No challenge. Failure!" the voice rang over the laughter, and then suddenly the crowd was utterly silent. I clung back to the Doctor.

"What was that?" I felt like I had been here before, felt like there was something I had seen. Suddenly a green tactical whipped out and wrapped around my leg, I let a scream escape my lips.

"No!" The Doctor held me tight, but the tugging was much too tight, lifting me upside-down once more. My screaming ceased, as I looked at the Doctor looking for some sort of way out.

"Doctor!" I screamed, "This is REALLY aweful!" it was like it was trying to rip my leg off. With a crack I felt it pop out of it's socket. And my eyes filled the brim with tears, and I started to cry, sobbing in pain. I hated it personally.

"Rose!" I heard him call. He'd never called me that…he corrected himself quickly, "Bryanna! Bryanna hold on!"

I was relieved to hit the ground, my leg dislocated and I was still sobbing. It was times like this I wish that I was stronger when it came to pain, and not so much of a wimp. The Doctor was at my side instantly, looking at me cowering in pain, the severed leg I noticed, and a green goop covered axe at his side.

"This is going to hurt." he muttered resting his hand on my thigh and need, "Sorry about the space-" he popped my leg back into it's socket and I gripped his arm, clawing into his arm. I sobbed into his chest, in pain – god it was so painful. "You're alright." he lifted me up. I gasped again standing on it, "Shh shh." he had me, maybe he almost forgot I was still a kid, "Put some weight on it slowly…slowly…there see all better."

"GOD that hurt." I muttered slowly adjusting to the pain that was quickly subsiding.

"Not allowed!" the voice boomed, the crowd booing our performance. I felt him grab my hand and we were running more then I would have liked after just having my legged popped back in. I limped after him and he desperately looked back stage.

"Okay so what are we dealing with?" I muttered. A small voice barely pulled me from my determination, but I was certainly not stopping, "Okay so it's got a deep booming voice-" I turned to see the Doctor and some woman. I listened, him with his flirting tone, something that he had learned on his own, and needed to honestly be taught. I ran over, pulled my arm back,

WHAM!

"OW!" He withered, gripping his arm tightly. "That REALLY hurt!" he said rubbing his arm. I glared, I was told I had quite a swing,

"MUST you pick up EVERY human female?!" I declared throwing my hands up, his mouth attempted to form words,

"She…She called for help!" he defended. I threw another punch, lighter but still effective.

"USUALLY we figure out what were up against, and then we saved the people." I glared, "When we get back to the TARDIS I'm giving you a one-oh-one on human relationships and how to keep yourself from a romantic one." I hissed sharply. Then looked at him, "Tentacles, big green tentacles."

"Narrows it down."

"Green blood, booming voice, smells like a sewer rat…"

"Narrows it down!"

"Likes entertainment."

"Tablavin!" he threw his hands up, "They like entertainment…very much so…and then they…"

"They what?"

"They eat…the one they like the most…and kill…the rest."

"That's sick." I muttered, "That's bloody sick."

"Did you just speak with an accent?" he looked at me curiously. I looked at him grinning,

"I hang around you much longer, and it's gonna get worse." I said, I had that tendency where I picked things up, it was how I was. He looked at me,

"Alright so beating these things, and freeing the people." he said, "Some may be dead, they like puppets."

"That's beyond sick…so all of those people…"

"Most likely dead." he replied. I felt something in my stomach lurch and I felt suddenly sick to my stomach. "So we need…we need something…" he ruffled his hair, "What can stop a monster with ten legs…"

"Explosives?" I asked curiously, " Rain, vinegar." I laughed nervously. This wasn't a time to be joking and the air was getting horribly thick, it was like breathing through a straw, like asthma. He shook his head,

"We can't kill him…"

"But all those people…" I said glaring, "I know you're a big man for second chances but the Shadow Proclamation-"

"How do you know about the Shadow Proclamation?!" he said, voice hitting a few octaves too high.

"I know a lot of things." I said flatly, "And he's she's it!" I raised my finger to the sky, "Has killed people, and humans are ity bity little babies, and were off limits. Level five planet." I said my fist connecting with my open palm as I declared my point. He stared a me.

"You're so very human, but so very not." he muttered, "Your attitude…just…anyway." he turned, "Look for a fire extinguisher…they're probably not here seeing as this would be what would stop it. The gasses would freeze the limbs to the point of shattering…" he muttered, "It'll take it down, not kill it."

"Got it…what do they look like?"

"Big metal squirt guns." he replied. I shrugged my shoulders and casually began to walk away. This was me, on my own, braving the consequences that were possibly ahead of me. I didn't think about it till I turned around, the Doctor gone. We had just split up…and I wasn't…ready to split up.

"FAN-flippity-TASTIC." I threw my arms up, still limping a little from my earlier encounter, it still hurt. I continued to mow around, looking for some sort of life.

"You're up next." the voice behind me said. I turned around to look, "Oh hell no…"


	4. I can sing his song

You know

I was quite all for performing at that age. But I wasn't ready to have my hip popped out of place again, because I had learned, later the next day…that you can't really pop you leg out of your socket, it's more of you hip and- anyway…

I backed away from the clown, quite terrified of his sad appearance. Clowns were just…dismal living things, and I wasn't even sure if this was an actual clown or perhaps a puppet for the…Ta…Damnit! I couldn't remember the name…

"You're up." it repeated dully. I laughed feverously, feeling my heart rap against my chest. Like I was going on stage in front of all those people, and it actually mattered. The rush of actually performing for people zipped through my veins. I wiggled my fingers.

"Okay…what am I doing?" I asked trying to find some way out of it, "Dancing? Singing?" I laughed.

"Both." it replied. It was being serious with me, while I had been kidding. I frowned, it was hard enough to sing, let alone sing and dance. Sure, I had done both plenty of times, but I wasn't at all good. I could do one or the other, not both. I'd be out of breath in no time and I would NOT be happy about it. I cursed under my breath, hitting my head against my hand, suddenly grabbed from under the armpits and lifted from my feet.

"Hey! HEEEY!" I barked, "I can walk! I can flipping walk!" I kicked my legs, though the two puppet clowns were not setting me down.

"Feel lucky…no chances are second."

"You mean, 'there are no second chances', take a grammar lesson." I muttered grudgingly, feeling myself get sick, thrown to the ground. I muttered something witty about having moon dirt in my mouth, suddenly quoting something random from a book, before standing up. The lights blared in my face, and I instantly cowered behind my arm to keep myself from being blinded.

"Sing." the voice rumbled. I frowned, daring myself to question what tune it wanted to hear. I couldn't sing anything upbeat, and well…I was a choir girl…which meant I need other people to make me sound even remotely good. I couldn't sing. Not on my own… I thought of a song I had heard before, a song a friend had show to me…I clenched my fists, looking for the tune. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth – I had nothing to loose.

"_If you take a life  
Do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are you won't like what it is._

When the storm arrives  
Would you be seen with me?  
By the merciless eyes I've deceived." I opened my eyes, glaring at the lifeless crowd, getting a little worked up. If I was going to die, I was going to die with style.

"_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
But you yourself are nothing so divine  
Just next in line._" I rose my hands dramatically, pointing out the crowd,

"_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?_ " I paused briefly to catch a breath, closing my eyes again.

"_The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name_

If you come inside  
Things will not be the same  
When you return to my eyes …" Images of the TARDIS flew into my head, and I continued the song that wasn't meant for me, but for someone else.

"_And if you think you've won  
You never saw me change  
The game that we have been playing_." I turned my head to see the Doctor, standing open mouthed in the far entrance of the tent. I smirked.

"_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men  
Then you yourself but if you must pretend  
You may meet your end._" I was getting over dramatic, the smirk on my face growing with each word. I was jumping around running and spinning dramatically like an idiot. I forgot everything around me, I was in my room, singing this song. The Doctor didn't exist, the world was away…I was in my own time.

"_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins_

Try to hide your hand  
Forget how to feel  
Life is gone  
With just a spin of the wheel

Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name!

You Know My Name…  
You Know My Name…  
You Know My Name…  
You Know My Name!" I stopped, the tune in my head stopped, the world rushed into my eyes when they opened and realization hit. There was no music, except in my head, I had sung that song acapella, and probably terribly. I panted, looking from the Doctor to the dead crowd. The room was silent, till it roared with applause. Oh crap…I just remembered what the Doctor said…

"Bryanna! RUN!" Oh man I wish I could have…already out of breath the tentacle wrapped around me without need of chase or effort. I was exhausted…I squirmed slightly in the arms of the Ta…the T word. I groaned.

"This was a short lived companionship." I muttered as I was brought closer to the top of the tent, I realized I was staring into an eye. A giant green eye, it was bloodshot, staring at me. I frowned, "Very short."

"You...sing is good." it replied softly, voice resonating deeply in it's horrible English.

"TARDIS is bad at translating…" I muttered, "Er thanks. Usually you let winners go." I looked down, squirming again, "Please."

"No…eat winner, winner good."

"I promise you I taste horribly- I hope you have a plan." I barked downward. The Doctor was gone, no where in view. I frowned, "My song was too good." I sighed, "The odds will betray you…and I will replace you…" I sang quietly. The song was all about the Doctor, the truth, the things he couldn't say, the things he was weather he liked it. It was his song, a song my friend Nat had showed me, a song I enjoyed listening and singing.

"So I prefer to be eaten with Ketchup." I said happily, tilting my head in a cute manor to show I wasn't fazed by the Doctor abandoning me. The eye blinked at me,

"I eat…now." he said. I closed my eyes,

"See you in hell…" I laughed, quoting Jack. Fifteen years old, least I went down in a cool way…fighting aliens with the Doctor.

"Sorry." The voice of my savior said, "But this lunch is canceled." form all angles I felt the utter chill of outside, the tent flew up and the darkness of the moon was slowly folding over. I was dropped, and hit the ground hard, I was up pretty high, but I landed on something…EW…I landed on a dead person. I got up and I heard shouting above me.

"Bryanna! Don't let the dark touch you! You'll freeze!" I looked over, the ground on my left was suddenly tuning dark, and the sun was slowly going behind the earth. I froze. Watching the creature slowly turn to a green ice block, and shatter to pieces. It's cries shaking the moon…SHIT. I cursed inside my own head, dark side of the moon…death to me. I ran, as fast as I could, away from the slowly creeping darkness. The Doctor landing beside me.

"Thought you left me for a second."

"That song-"

"Can't talk…" I was panting, "Heart rate higher then normal." we made it back to the bazaar. And began to look for the TARDIS, my hand in the Doctor's he was practically dragging me now, I was running out of breath, and then he gave me one good yank and we were in the TARDIS and already zipping off into orbit. I panted, breathing came first.

"Stand up, arms above your head." I felt the Doctor yank me up, "There we go." he smiled. I looked at him with a glare, "I wouldn't leave you…" he said frowning, "Slightly offended that you'd think that."

"Don't…give…me that crap." I muttered huffing and lowering my arms, "You have your moments." I said looking out at the TARDIS console.

"That song…where'd you hear it?"

"Chris Cornell…My friend Nat gave me the song, remind you of anyone?"

"So it was directed where I thought it was."

"I think it fits you well." I smiled, and gingerly sat down, "And that was okay for an adventure…but I need to get home." I said sighing.

"Would you come back…?" he asked, looking me over like I was covered in injuries. I sat there and let him look over my unscratched arms.

"I could…but I'd like to go through school you know…just like every now and then." I said frowning, "Could I do that? You wouldn't be too upset?" I asked, "Just a few hours to let me go to school ya know, I want to be smart on our adventures. And we're learning about bioterrorism in biology" I whined, "I like that"

"Bioterrorism." he chuckled, "You humans and your mistakes."

"Tell me about it, we're bloody idiots."

"There's the accent again." he patted me on the head, "I don't see why not. I could busy myself around the TARDIS waiting for you, but lets make in…three adventures to one school day." he said, "I can get you back just before school starts, and help you with your homework."

"Oooh, I like the 'help with homework' part…" I smiled, "Doctor…?"

"Yes?" he glanced up only briefly spinning a dial.

"Thanks." I said folding my arms.

"For…what?" he blinked.

"For existing." I said shrugging. I was happy with that, him existing. It was just even better that he was existing and choosing me, I wanted to tell so many people…but it may be something I'd keep to myself…or not…or yeah…mmm…well I am writing this, but how many people would honestly believe me! Ha! They probably think its some fan fiction…that reminds me; I had to warn the poor Doctor about that…fan fiction…

"Well, thank you, Miss Bryanna." he said, "For tagging along." he grinned, "And understanding." I laid back on the 'chair-ish' couch thing, closing my eyes briefly, as he hummed a song, pressing a button on the TARDIS as the music started playing, he started singing.

"_It feels good to be a lunatic  
It feels good to be a looney_" he sang. I felt myself get a little drowsy…Damn was I lucky.


	5. Haunting during School

Oh man…You know why my life can't be normal for just one day

Oh man…You know why my life can't be normal for just one day. Just ONE day, they'll get the concept about 'leaving me alone' for twenty four hours, because I met HIM. Wow…that sounded like the 'don't wander off' line…But goodness gracious! I just wanted, for twenty-four hours, for my life to revolve back to normal. To have two lives, Jackal and Hide, Rose and Bryanna. But I guess…once that star dust flips around in your wake, you're a target for all sorts of nonsense…and I just walked in, and left my trail…left everyone in danger.

I was dropped off at school a bit too early, left alone to wander the front of the school. It was nice, and the sun was already out. So I proceeded to flop at the top of the hill, just outside the school doors, next to the large pyramid art formation that no one really understood. I was tired, it was early in the morning, even though being in the TARDIS I got a decent amount of sleep, and seeing as my parents never noticed me not being in my room, I hadn't gotten a call from them, barking at me for not being home. That and the Doctor installed the little chip in the back of my little red juke phone, that if they had called, I would be able to assure them that I was alright. Even though…they'd probably accuse me crazy…nah they'd be like 'okay, whatever'.

But as I sat there, gazing at the most beautiful sky I think I had seen in a long while, I began to wonder. How would I live my life now? Would I grow smarter? More fragile? Would my aging mess up? Would I watch my friends live and die before my eyes? Would I suffer the fate I saw in the Doctor's eyes…? Was it him or everyone else?

These questions sent a rush through my brain, before a kick in my foot drug me back to Earth.

"You're early…" a voice hovered over me. I managed to tilt my head forward to see who it was. Standing in front of me was a girl, no older then myself. Short brown hair…it was someone I constantly called my twin. Would she know? Would she see the stardust trailing behind me? Would she see the world in my eyes? "What's up?" she asked, sitting down beside me.

"Hey, Kallie...just…stuff." was all I could mutter. I wanted to tell her, and she'd believe me too…but I didn't feel like it.

"It's hot out…doors are open. Let's go inside." she got up just as soon as she sat down, and I followed her. Tsubasa backpack slung over my shoulder, heavy as could be, it was a B day – which meant my biology book was in my bag and my binder. With a sigh, we went to our usual table. She walked off briefly, and I sat in silence. Watching the normal brigade come down to sit at our table by the windows, I turned my eyes to another friend, that shared my interest, yet this one would laugh at my oddity.

"Early." she said tilting her head, short dark curly hair falling to one side as she set her large bag down on the table, unplugging her headphones from her ears. I merely nodded my head to agree, "No…tea or coffee?" I looked down at my hand, noticing that the coffee cup that was usually in my hand was missing. I shrugged, "You alright?" I nodded and she sat down. "Oh! Have the story by the way." she pulled out the floral blue note book with white flowers and hummingbirds on it. I frowned slightly.

"Morgan…" I muttered softly, "What would you do if I told you…"

"Told me what?" she looked at me curiously. I looked at the notebook; I shook my head, taking the story. She and I had started it not too long ago, only having passed it around once. It was a Torchwood story, or…a Role Play of sorts. I looked down, at the words. Torchwood in cursive letters on the page, Torchwood New York, the words rang in my head like an echo.

"Mary…" I muttered. I had become Mary…I closed the book, "I'll write in it later." I muttered, pulling my bag over my shoulder. "See you around…"

I walked around in circles a few times trying to clear my head before I went to my choir class. I was silent when I walked in, everything around me just fading into space. Until…

"Rose!" the voice pulled me from my far away trance, "I watched Doctor Who…the one with-"

"Alyson!" I raised my hands, "Please…" I laughed, "Let me set down my stuff." I was in a good mood suddenly. Talking about the Doctor always seemed to put me in that way…Setting down my things, I sat among friends, Alyson and Stary. Panda was missing, as was Nicole. A sub entered our room, telling us she couldn't find the plans to our day, so it was free day. Typical…we never did anything without Mr.Allen… I sat with my clipboard on my lap, one headphone in my ear. They didn't know…but I was thinking…thinking about what had happened between the Doctor and I…the things that would happen. I had three adventures after this school day. Coral reefs, multi-colored clouds and foods, the options were endless; I just had to say the word.

"Rose!" I felt a sharp pain in my arm; Alyson had hit me, "Are you even paying attention?"

"No." I grinned stupidly. She glared at me and Stary showed me a picture of Gin and Stary, muttering to herself, "Yeah, black goes there." I said, gesturing with my own pencil. I looked down, I had drawn my own creation, but it brought no interest to me. Was this world real too…? Nah…it was a cartoon…right? I felt like I had somewhat been here before, and my heart jolted when the bell rang. I picked myself up, people still talking to me as I stayed in my trance. I proudly showed my drawings to Shini, had a good laugh, and notice a male making his way towards me. I looked up, smiling,

"Hey." He muttered shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets, "Let's go." he said, turning around. I followed like a puppy dog,

"Coming Matty" I sang, a greater mood coming over me. I always did like being around him…Biology came, and it was one of my favorite moments. Learning about Bioterrorism…the Doctor could probably take me somewhere where I could see it in action…wait…I rethought that, lets not go somewhere where my life was at risk. I stretched as the lunch bell rang. Getting my jacket, standing up and walking past everyone, I stared off into space as I walked. Wondering if any of my friends were noticing my absent mindedness…

"Hey!" another sharp pain hit my arm, I winced turning to tell someone off when I noticed it was just Monica, long curly brown hair sort of at a side part, and was half poofy half not. She was wearing her strange dark blue contacts and was wearing the white, yellow, and black jacket. Another sharp pain accompanied it,

"Watch that episode of Doctor Who this weekend? Doctor's Daughter?" she asked, looking at me with curiosity. Why was the Doctor stalking me in my day?

"Y-yeah. Genocide." I laughed momentarily before stopping; the Doctor had become a very tender subject, "Monica…" I muttered, she looked at me,

"Hm? What?"

"Do you think…that all that could be real?" I asked sheepishly, cowering when she burst into laughter,

"Real? Yeah right. Don't get too obsessed." She rolled her eyes, "Regeneration and no new face?" it was the same conversation we always seemed to have, or continued to talk. Monica and I talked about other things, but it usually started with Doctor Who. The subject was a bit touchy, and I suddenly lost my appetite, and instead of sitting in the long line, I went directly to sit.

"You need to eat." my gaze shot upward to look at who was speaking. Everyone was looking at me, but it was Matt who had spoken, I shook my head.

"Not hungry."

"Bryanna." he said sternly, "We're getting something to eat." he stood, abandoning his lunch.

"No, Matty, it's fine…really." I waved my hand, dismissing the thought of eating. I didn't feel like it.

"Bryanna!" Monica's voice became panicked, and she yanked my arm.

"Really I don't feel like eating-"

"No! Look!" she pointed forward, and I followed her hand to a very confused looking…

"Oh my god…" I muttered. The very confused looking Doctor looking around the lunch room.

"Who's that!? He looks like Tennat!" Monica shook me violently, "AH!" she hissed. Matty sat down,

"He does…" he muttered absently. I stared, suddenly covering my head,

"No no no…" I muttered. I felt his eyes rest on me.

"Bryanna!" he grinned hopping down the stairs.

"No no no…"

"Bryanna!" Monica hissed, "He's coming over! And he said you name!" she shook me violently. I covered my head, it was just a bad dream, and he wasn't coming down the stairs that was some other substitute.

"Bryanna! I didn't mean to interrupt you day of school after our deal, but there's something weird, the wave lengths of electromagnetic energy is off the charts when I scanned the place. I mean like enough to power a space ship and…Bryanna?" he paused. My friends gaping at him while I proceeded to slam my head repeatedly on the lunch table, "What?" he questioned. I glared at him, hair a mess,

"You…" she hissed. Monica looked at me,

"You know him…?"

"Hello!" He greeted, "I'm the Doctor!"


	6. Universal DUNCE

Oh man…You know why my life can't be normal for just one day

Have you ever had one of those moments, when you wish you'd never met someone? And you're like 'PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP' ? Yeah…my life is PRETTY bad right now…

"Hello!" he said, "I'm the Doctor!"

WHAM!

I hit my head so hard I felt a little woozy, the table shook slightly and everyone looked at me. The Doctor fussing,

"Don't do that!" he said pulling me up by the shoulders, "You'll hurt yourself, what kind of companion hurts themselves?!" he said sitting beside me. I glared at him, a most intense glare, he was looking over me, checking for any skull fractures.

"Yes, MOTHER." I muttered very grudgingly as my friends continued to stare at me. I rubbed my forehead, the Doctor jumping from his seat again, mothering over, and pointed towards the lunch lines.

"There's an energy-"

"DOCTOR..." I muttered, finally having enough, searching for a name " B…My mental…Doctor…this was very nice of you to try and keep me from my addiction by testing me in the middle of the day, but I have to go to class, and you know…" I glanced a Monica, "I don't think my mom will pay you over time." I shoved him up the stairs, leaving my friends in the dark. I got him outside, out of sight of everyone before giving him a good knock in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!"

"ONE DAY." I seethed, "ONE DAY THREEEEEE ADVETURES." I held up my fingers, displaying three digits, "You can't just burst in here. You're a television show, people know who you are here…"

"That never stopped me before." he said looking down at me.

"More people will want to come with you. It'll be havoc."

"I'll say no?" he tilted his head, "Are you afraid of being replaced?"

"No! " I defended, it was true, being replaced was something I feared, Monica was fit and defiantly was smarter then me. She and the Doctor would be great pals. I wasn't a good companion, everyone had something they were good for, but what was I good for? "I'm trying to keep the fact I'm traveling through time and space with a nine hundrend and three-"

"Four."

"FOUR year old man!" I threw my hands up. He frowned,

"Bryanna, Rose, Bryanna-Rose." he smiled, "My darling little Bryanna-Rose." he grinned.

"Don't you EVEN start…" I held a smile, hiding my face in my hands, whirling around, towards the doors, "I have to go to class!" I said dramatically, he grabbed my arm.

"Don't think that I'd replace you that easily…" he said letting go. I sighed,

"See you after school."

"I'll be waiting." we separated, and I went back to my class room, feeling a little better about myself. Except…my friends were staring me down.

"Mental, Doctor?" Monica looked at Matt, and Matt rolled his eyes.

"You really think we're stupid don't you." Matt grabbed me by the arm.

"You found the Doctor, and you weren't going to tell us." Monica gave me a good thwap on the shoulder, "You jerk."

"I asked you! You laughed!" I said defensively. It was true, I asked her what she had thought and she laughed.

"Guess what. I'm coming home with you today."

"Monica…" I glared, "He doesn't want anymore companions." I said, I felt selfish, but Monica would easily replace me in a heart beat, and that wasn't something I wanted. I was the Doctor's number one right now. And I'd fight aliens to keep it that way.

"So?" she protested, "I wanna meet him, and you're going to introduce us." she said smacking me on the back.

The day couldn't get any longer. I frowned walking outside with Monica and Matt at my heals. I didn't want to introduce them, I didn't want the two know he even existed. Would the Doctor keep his word and say no?

I walked down the street and there he was, lollygagging by a tree with brilliant lavender flowers. Looking at them with his 3-D glasses, I hurried over, grabbing him in a hug. He looked slightly startled. Patting me on the head,

"Hard day?" he said, pushing me away. I looked up at him most pitifully.

"Hem." Monica and Matt stood a decent distance away. Doctor mouthed a knowing 'Oh' to me.

"Doctor…" I turned, "This is…Monica Domena…Matthew Williams…guys…Doctor."

"Hello!" the Doctor grinned, "Pleasure meeting you, but we've got to go, don't we- Mom doesn't want us missing your session-"

"Don't be stupid, we know who you really are, TimeLord." Monica sighed, "You really are a universal dunce sometimes." she placed hands on her hips. He looked down at me again,

"OH." he said with an even more knowing then the first. "Right then…er…hello." he said, "Well it was nice meeting you." He said sucking in air through his teeth before exhaling, "We've got to be off, don't we Rose?"

"You call her Rose?" Matt raised a brow.

"Well…don't you?" he asked.

"Sort of." Matt shrugged, "We call her Bryanna mostly, her other friends call her Rose." he said.

"So where you off to?" Monica asked grinning, "We would like to tag along."

"We're not going anywhere exciting. Just home, I've got a half deal with her dad…ya know. Only get her on the weekends, but I tend to keep an eye on her not much to do ya know."

"You make me sound like a bargaining item." I folded my arms, "Either that or you're my second dad."

"I prefer relating you as my niece, or so I told the office, I'm your uncle now." he gave me a goofy grin, and I rubbed my temples, "He's right, we're not going anywhere exciting." I said, "He's just walking me home." I shrugged, "Not by TARDIS or anything, just likes to keep and eye on me. No alien activity today."

My two friends seemed more or less displeased with me as the Doctor and I made our way home. He walked with his hands in my pockets,

"They were nice." he said, but I didn't say anything, still a little angry with him that this got started in the first place. I didn't need my friends in danger, and I didn't like having to compete for attention…I already did that enough. We arrived home only to run into my dad.

"Who's this?" he said gesturing to my friend with a wide smile. Ah my dad…best dad ever. So understanding, both my parents were. Always dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, black hair buzzed so it was just fuzzy and glasses. My dad was an utter dork at first look, and I loved him for it.

"You liar." I hissed at the Doctor, thinking that he actually talked to my dad.

"This is…John." I said looking up at the Doctor, before hustling inside.

"Hey!" My dad called through the open door, "We're going out, it's just you and I tonight, we can go eat." he said, "Your friend can come too!"

I frowned, dinner with the Doctor and my dad…oh good god, would today ever end. I went upstairs and threw my stuff down, not bothering to touch the computer. I absently grabbed my wallet and made my way back downstairs.

"Yeah, that was hilarious." was all I heard from the garage, my dad and the Doctor laughing. It felt awkward. The Doctor grinned at me,

"Good sense of humor." he said gesturing to my dad. My dad was wiping tears from his eyes. I felt a little sick to my stomach, appetite leaving again,

"Right, dinner?" I asked, stepping down the stairs, "Drive-through? Sub-way?" the Doctor gave me curious looked when I listed random places to eat. Sub-way was of course where we were going, my dad loved the place. I liked sandwiches; we walked to the car, I in the passenger seat and the Doctor behind me. They chatted about old things, boy things, comic books and cars. I was knocking my head against the window by the time they got there. The Doctor may have been an alien, but he was SUCH a boy.

When we got out I looked at the sign, no one residing inside. The Doctor trotting in a bit ahead of us to look over the place, muttering something about being the taster first Sub sandwich, muttering about the weather in Naples, Italy. We followed in suit close behind getting our orders, the Doctor assembling some weird concoction of roast beef and tuna, while dad and I got veggie. We came to the counter and I looked at dad,

"No money." he said, the Doctor grinned,

"None here." I knew that. Sighing, I pulled out my wallet like I knew it was going to happen, it was just something that always did happen. I paid for the meal, both men muttering thanks before they sat down. My dad and the Doctor across from one another, and myself on the end, sipping my soda and tilting back in my chair to watch the baseball game.

"So is he your boyfriend?"

I choked on my drink falling backwards out of my chair and hitting my head on the ground, causing the drink to spill all over the floor to the left of me. My face turning a deep red, a look of shock on my face as my dad and the Doctor came to my aid, as did a clean up man who wiped up the soda and got me another drink. I glared at my father.

"HELLZ TO THE NO." I barked, glaring at him with the most evil look, the Doctor looking a little flustered himself.

"Don't get worked up." my dad laughed. I covered my face; I refused to lower myself to the works of the companions before me, falling hopelessly in love with this man. Hell no. I could spend the rest of my life with him, but he'd stay the same, as I would wither.

My face wouldn't stop burning, and I had stopped eating.

"So, Rodney." the Doctor addressed my father by his first name and my gaze shot up, "I'm an Astrologer, actually." he held up the physic paper, I read 'go with it', Dad read something else, "You're daughter has some potential, I like her way of thinking, and I was wondering if she could further her education with me. I'd bring her to school now and then, but she may miss a few days. And she may not be home as much, of course I'll take her back whenever she feels home sick. It'll be like she never left." his grin was flawless. I gaped at him, my dad stared,

"Does it cost anything?"

"Nothing at all. Free of charge. Like a free astrological education." he grinned folding his arms. I looked dazed at the table,

"How does that sound?" Dad looked at me, "Astrology? You want to?"

"Yes…" I stood up and left. My brain full of so much drama, I walked outside, leaving both men baffled. I sat on the back of the car. Suddenly feeling the car move a little as the Doctor sat next to me.

"Too much?"

"Just a little…all at once." I said huffing, "It's just an alibi right…I can still go to school…right?"

"It'd be easier if you didn't. But I can't make you." he said softly.

"I want to come with you." I had decided, "I want to…but…can I finish school? I only have a month left." I said, "We can keep that three to one deal, and I can miss a few days." I said, "And-"

"That's fine." he said patting me on the head, "Don't think you much, you're tiny human brain will implode." he grinned at me. I frowned, glaring at him.

"But your friends can't come." he went suddenly serious, "I was kidding earlier, but I don't do domestic, and I don't do teenagers. You're not the first kid, but I can't deal with you buggers in multiples." he said glaring, "You get into things."

"Okay…" I muttered softly, "So…you were saying about the pool?" He took me by the arm and started walking away, waving to my dad as we left. We were headed back to the school.

"There's electromagnetic energy."

"Ghosts?" I stared, her rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Sort of. How long have those purple trees been there? They're an odd shade of purple."

"When they bloomed they were like that, and they are bright…I don't remember them being like that." I looked at him, "Is that bad?"

"Yes, Bryanna, there are ALIENS at your school." he looked at me raising his eyebrows at the word aliens, "In your pool somewhere, hiding."

"Tsh…" I snorted, "You didn't have to tell me that." I looked at him, "Let's go then. Alien hunting ho"


	7. The Soul Fuel

Are you still reading

Are you still reading? Really? Man you either think this is really good or you believe me. Thank god someone does. Seriously, I wouldn't believe myself if I read this.

Anyway, so we were heading to the pool when things went downhill, and I couldn't stop them. Not even Indiana Jones could escape this rolling boulder…

We made our way up the parking lot, through the football field, around the tennis courts and right to the pool. The Doctor ranting the whole time that we were lucky, but clued me in that this was NOT one of the three adventures, and then went on at a million miles an hour.

"What…?" I stared at him. He gave me a funny look and then stalked off, "God Rose and Sarah were right about you." I muttered rubbing my temples.

"Ha! Knew you'd come back!" Monica pointed at the pair of us from the top of the stairs, "I know better then that, any Who fan does." Monica placed her hands on her hips proudly. Matt laughing coming behind her, and a new arrival.

"Well…I can tell you weren't lying then!" the blonde threw her hands up, that was Molly though, having just gotten into Doctor Who. She grinned wildly, I had a bad feeling about this, and Molly dug into her pocket pulling out a pear.

"Oh you're kidding…" I rubbed my temples. My friends were NOT exactly what I needed right now.

"Pear…Peeear." Molly approached the Doctor, "Have a bite." she pushed it towards his mouth, not even reaching to where the tall TimeLord's mouth was. He recoiled, wrinkling his nose at the pear.

"No thanks." He pushed her hands away. Molly seemed to grin in success and put the pear away,

"I'm Molly." she held out her hand, hesitantly the Doctor took it, shaking it briefly before pulling his hand away. The Doctor nodded,

"I'm The Doctor…but obviously you knew that." he said, "Bryanna?" he gestured over his shoulder and started down the stairs.

"We're coming and you're not going to stop us." Monica grabbed me by my arm roughly, "You can tell the Doctor that." she snorted. Matt and Molly skipping happily behind us.

"This could be dangerous!" I said frantically, "You can't-"

"And who's going to protect you?" Matt said cautiously, "He can't do it, he's a tooth pick."

"Shut up." I muttered. There was no chance that I was going to get rid of these guys, and it worried me because they were not in harms way. Something I didn't like to put my friends in. I wasn't the one who used them as a shield. We came around the corner, the Doctor zapping at the locked pool doors with his sonic screwdriver.

"What did I say?" he looked up briefly.

"They're not going anywhere, I can't stop them." I shrugged my shoulders, he looked at me, seriousness beyond compare in their eyes.

"Then they're your responsibility." he said pushing open the doors. I cringed,

"Yes, Doctor." I muttered. Molly frowned,

"He is kind of a jerk." Molly looked at Monica, who nodded in agreement, Matt shrugging his shoulders. We all walked inside following him. It was weird being in the Pool with all the lights off, the Doctor turned them all on, and there was the pool, water creepily still.

"If I were a big alien spacecraft where would I be?"

"In the w-water." Monica stuttered pointing at the deep end of the pool. The Doctor immediately got in front of us. I stared past his arm, looking at the creatures that were shimmering in the deep end.

"Don't touch the water, it'll shock you with five million volts of energy." he said softly, "It'll kill you before you realized you touched it." he muttered, we all backed into the office of the pool. The lights beginning to flicker.

"I thought you said they were Electromagnetic waves!" I hissed violently, "Electromagnetic waves are harmless."

"Yes the Electromagnetic waves were coming from the ship, the creatures…are charged with electricity."

"But they're in the water!"

"Ever been stung by a jellyfish!?"

"No!"

"Let's not find out!" he shoved me back, but we both walked forward. I got a better look at the creatures, they did look like jellyfish, except they had more form to the. They had human form, but their legs were replaced by thousands of tentacles, that I could see, passing blue sparks of electricity between one another. They were dark blue in color almost matching the water, and two tentacles were coming out of their heads, passing a fluent stream back and forth between each tentacle.

"Doctor…" I muttered.

"What are you doing here? There are human's here, your distress call I received it, I'm here to help."

"Human child." It spoke, voice covered in bubbles. I raised my head, "We require them…" they said, "To power…our ship…so we can leave."

"Does any harm come to the children?" the Doctor asked curiously. Pushing me back,

"Their life force…is ours…" the creature pulled itself out of the water, blocking the entrance that we came in through, there were ten of them. I counted. The Doctor backed up,

"Is there any other way out of here?" the Doctor muttered. I shook my head, and then paused.

"Through the girl's locker room!" I turned around, "Guys! Run!" I shouted.

"Go go go!" The Doctor yelled, pushing all of us forward. We ran in a cluster, all of us slowing to a stop. They got there before us…we were trapped. The groups of us were forced up the bleachers to escape.

"Doctor!" I screamed, "Doctor!" The rest of us were panicking, the cool that we had was now gone, and all of us were screaming and panicking.

"Bryanna!" He was blocked off, they circled us…we were trapped. I flinched when touched, afraid of the shock…but it never came. Of course, they needed us alive. The ones that didn't have us retreated to the water. It took one for each of us, so that left four in the water. They began to spin violently in the water, the deep end of the pool turning into a vicious whirlpool.

"Doctor!" I squirmed, but not even Matt could break free. They didn't even need to drag us, the managed to float through the air, lifting us like we were made of paper. They lead us to the diving board, shoving me forward. I had no choice, giving me a small zap as a warning. I clung to the rail, as I was forced to go forward. The whirlpool below looking like a fatality to my existence, and keeping balance wasn't an easy task.

"Look upward child." the leader proclaimed, standing on the divider between the shallow end and the deep end. I looked upward seeing nothing but the ceiling.

"There's nothing there." I replied, "Look! We can help!"

"Look again!"

I turned my eyes upward carelessly, expecting to see nothing.

"Bryanna! Shut your eyes!" he barked. The others had turned their heads and closed their eyes. But it was much too late for me. I felt my eyes stare at the light; it was like looking at the sun. I couldn't look away, and it felt like my heart was burning away. Like there was fire, it was burning, "BRYANNA!"

"Doctor…I can feel the light…and it burns."

"The light BURNS THE SOUL!" the alien shriek, "BURNS IT FOR FUEL!"

"Bryanna. Rose." he muttered, "I need you to close your eyes..." he said softly, "Please…Please close you eyes."

"Is this…what death feels like?" I couldn't bare it any longer, my foot reached out…and I took a step forward off the edge of the diving board.


	8. Doctor 1 Bryanna 0

The thought process that was going through my head that very moment was one I couldn't bear to rethink. I was willing so easily to take my own life, and when I felt that there was nothing else but his screams, the others crying out to me. When I felt that there was nothing but emptiness in my head…this was the last act of humanity that I had in me. That I had one more chance, and I'd rather destroy myself then let my soul be burned as fuel.

The last thing I could feel was my foot fall from the diving board, my eyes closing to cut of the connection.

"BRYANNA!"

I could feel my own tears stream down my cheeks. Preparing myself for the momentary shock, the momentary pain that would only be so brief.

"NO!"

I heard an electrical zap, and I hit the water with a smack. There was no shock, but my limbs refused to move, and my eyes opened, seeing the creatures floating lifelessly above me as I began to sink to the bottom of the pool. The death I had feared the most, my lungs filling with water as I slowly lost consciousness, coughing and loosing more oxygen. I saw a dark figure enter the water above me as I lay across the bottom of the pool. My brain being ripped of its oxygen supply.

I was dead…and that's all that mattered now…

"CPR! One of you has to know it!"

"Us?! You should know it!"

"I do but I think she'd much rather have one of you do it over me!"

There was some pressing on my chest as they argued, and I did myself the favor of spitting up the water, taking a gasp of air. An arm suddenly sat me up patting my violently on the back as I continued to cough up copious amounts of water. And I was crying again, sobbing, something I preferred not to do in front of my friends.

"She's alive! Matt! Molly! She's alive!" Monica ran to the bleachers where Matt and Molly sat, the Doctor's shoes in Molly's lap, and Matt covering his face. Matt looked up, tears slightly in his eyes. Matt…I was suddenly drawn into a soggy embrace.

"Thank Rasslion." I heard him muttered. I buried my face in his chest, still shaking, still sobbing. Both of us soaking drenched and uncomfortable, but both of us so happy that I was alive. Matt soon joined our embrace, the group huddle. We were alive. I raised my head to look at the water, the creatures floating in the pool, electric wave between the tentacles no longer present on their heads. The Doctor followed my gaze and frowned,

"I gave them their chance…" he muttered.

"It was amazing, I tossed the one off just as you were falling and threw the sonic screwdriver in the water and it zapped them to pieces just before you hit the water!" Molly threw her arms out in an elaborate display to explain, still holding one of the Doctor's red converse shoes in each hand, she pulled the pear out. "I mean I was expecting one of those cool previous mentioned things. You know where he'd be like. 'Molly! Throw the pear in the pool! The acids will keel them! Bwahaha!" she frowned.

"Why? Pears are useless!" the Doctor snatched the pear and tossed it into the pool.

"You saved my life." I laughed, "Already, that's a bit early." I was still cradled in his grip. I was tired; almost dying had taken quite a lot of energy out of me. The Doctor stood me up, put his soggy coat over me and patted me on the head.

"Go to the TARDIS…I'll clean up here, get dried off, change your clothing, you know where the wardrobe is." he said directing me like my mother would, "There's a girl." he pushed me forward. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and I trotted off, and the rest of the gang followed.

When I stepped in the TARDIS the temperature rose. I thought a bit of thanks, hoping the TARDIS would get it telepathically, or maybe I was just making an idiot of myself,

"Thanks!" I said out loud just in case. The guys looked at me confused,

"For what?" Matt asked. The stood in the door way, mouths dropped in awe. I threw the wet coat over a bit of coral support and walked in without stopping.

"Not you, I was thanking the TARDIS, she turned up the heat, it's always cold in here." I said. I disappeared in the back, following the directions I was striving to remember, wandering a bit till I saw the bins. Finding the wardrobe, I looked over the clothes that I was positive were the most ancient things I'd ever seen, and then recognized some of the outfits that past companions had worn. I touched the shirt that Rose had worn during the German air raid, meeting Captain Jack…There was even something from Jack in here…a vest from the game show place. I grabbed a white shirt that was much too large for me, and a very interesting looking skirt. I wandered my way back after changing; everyone was still gawking at the inside of the TARDIS.

"Get lost?" Monica was sitting on the couch…chair…thing that was to the side of the TARDIS. I shook my head,

"It's easy once you get the hang of it…but there are more rooms and halls that I haven't been in." I smiled. Looking at the three of them I felt a little better about myself. My friends would always believe me…but I couldn't take them with me…never ever…I sighed.

"So…" Monica said leaning on the railing, "Where you guys going next?"

"Dunno, somewhere we never meant to go I bet." We joined in laughter; I sat next to Monica, staring off.

"Guys…" Molly said staring absently, a look of utter horror on her face. It alarmed us all, and she slowly pulled out the Doctor's shoes. "I stole them…and I'm gonna keep it that way." She grinned, "Don't forget to tell me about your adventures. Come back soon." she was backing out the TARDIS, "And tell the Doctor, next time it's his pants!" she ran off, soon disappearing out of sight. The rest of us laughed,

"Well…" Matt ruffled my hair, "I'm too busy for this, I have a band trip coming up, and I'm getting glasses and such." he said, "Be safe alright. Don't ever scare me like that again." he backed away, "Tell the Doctor, if you don't come back he's gonna answer to Me." he vanished out the door.

"Why does EVERYONE have to say that?" I muttered, "No seriously…Jackie for Rose. Martha's mom when haywire and the Grandpa for Donna." I said looking at Monica," Least Matt didn't get in his face and forced him to promise to keep me safe. We all know that's a promise the Doctor may never be able to keep." I sighed. Monica nodded, she seemed deep in thought.

"Too much?" I asked suddenly.

"Too much all at once." she laughed, "Like my heads gonna explode."

"S'what I said." I folded my arms, "You know I'd take you…if I could. The Doctor's sort of…stubborn."

"Ain't that the truth." she got up, running her hands over the TARDIS. "Well you have fun." she grinned.

"Well don't look so glum." The Doctor blocked the way, "Suppose one trip won't hurt. And where's that girl with my shoes?"

"Molly?" I asked, "Yeah, you're not getting those back, oh and she says 'Next time it'll be your pants.' yeah that's right." I nodded. I noticed Monica's face was lit up with joy.

"JUST one trip." The Doctor glared, "I've had bad experiences with two companion parties."

"He's not the center of attention therefore you get grumpy?" Monica smirked.

"Ah-Ah Remember that one kid…I think his name was like…Adam! Yeah, Adam. He was like in…Dalek and The Long Game, with the Ninth." I said to Monica.

"Oh yeah, and he got that brain thing in his head. Riiight."

"Yeah he was a stupid third party though."

"True, I mean he wasn't so smart when it came to following the rules of freaking common sense."

"I feel like a meat slush puppy."

"Me too."

The Doctor was staring at us,

"Do you know everything?!" he said dramatically, closing the TARDIS door. We cowered slightly,

"Sort of…" I muttered, "Just what they show on TV.

"And you're right, Adam was stupid." The Doctor said, "But she gets ONE trip. ONE." he turned to Monica, "Forward or backwards."

"Forward."

"How far?"

"Surprise me."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Sagittarius." she replied without missing a beat. I grinned and so did Monica, the Doctor soon joining us. Spinning a wheel on the TARDIS before dramatically placing his hand on the lever.

"Alright MON-EE-CA!" The Doctor grinned, "HANG ON TO YOUR HATS!"

He yanked down on the lever, and we were off._  
_


	9. Lost in the Tunnels

I guess it wasn't so bad, having Monica around was like having someone there to understand

I guess it wasn't so bad, having Monica around was like having someone there to understand. Understand my teenage mind, understand how I felt, how I thought, something the Doctor wasn't able to do.

We were laughing and singing,

"_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, superhero!_" the two of us sang jumping around on either side of the Doctor. He laughed,

"_Nothing more then that! That's all I really am!_" he joined in, and we all jumped around the TARDIS singing the song. Monica and I pleased he knew the song, but then again…he was the Doctor. He instructed us to pull levers, twist knobs, and press buttons. We were flying through space at a million miles and hour, and we were singing a song…God we were dorks.

The TARDIS jolted and I fell to the floor, Monica falling back into the chair, all of us panting and breathing heavy.

"Glad you have some musical knowledge, Doctor." Monica grabbed on of my hands and the Doctor grabbed the other, yanking me up. The Doctor grinned,

"Course I do, not living in the Dark Ages, now…those were dark…times…" he stroked his chin, "Right then! Not sure where we are yet! Lets go check it out!" he grabbed his brown coat frowning, "Soggy…guess not." he set it down and ran out the door. Monica and I looked at one another…Suddenly racing for the door.

"Doctor when-"The doors closed behind us and we cowered behind the Doctor, whose hands were raised. Guns pointed at us from all angles, "Enemies already?"

"Um…not sure…" he said softly, staring at the creatures that were dressed in long togas. I gripped the back of the Doctor's suit, Monica bumping shoulders with me.

"State you name!" the one spoke. I tried to get a better look at the creatures. Almost cowering in slight disgust when I realized what they were, they were…spiders. Spiders wearing togas…ugh…I rested my head on the Doctor's shoulder blade feeling a little nauseous. Spiders…didn't like them, they were okay small…but these guys were huge.

"I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor nodded, "These are my companions, Bryanna and Monica, we're just passing through."

"You don't just pass through an invasion…" the spider hissed.

"Ahh…what sort of invasion, we can help. That's what we do. Help." The Doctor looked from face to face. I looked from eye to eye, looking at them all. The screeching above us told us that outside wasn't safe.

"Krillitane!" Monica pointed, the last time we had seen the Krillitane they were in their bat form. Looks like not much had changed…"Oh wow…" Monica didn't even notice the Doctor drag her down as we ducked from the swooping creatures. The Doctor glared,

"Krillitane…" he looked at Monica, the spider people hissed and shot at the sky. The Doctor watching, puffing his cheeks out and blowing the air out. I knew personally that this wasn't good. The Krillitane could change shape, to adapt to a species they had well…concurred. And it looked very grim for this species. The Krillitane could have infiltrated, there could be a traitor in their mists.

"Come with us!" the spider lead said, scuttling forward, soon dropping into a hole. The Doctor looked at me, my eyes growing wide with fear.

"Y-You're kidding." I gasped, "I can't go down there."

"Now now, you're already down." I felt myself hit the ground. The Doctor pulling me up, and Monica looking around already. I stared,

"You pushed me!"

"Well it didn't look like you were going to jump yourself, thought I'd give you a hand before we were attacked." he said dusting himself off. He pulled his glasses out and put them on, gazing at the walls.

"Specks appeal." Monica looked at him, he looked at her blankly and turned to the wall, "Right, serious situation…" she muttered gazing over the walls away.

"Arachnotorians." he said, "We're on Arachnotoria, Spider people." he grinned, "Arachnophobia?" I looked at him with the most serious expression,

"Yeah kinda am." I said dusting myself off, "And claustrophobic." I glared.

"Well wide tunnels! Nothing to fear!" he threw his arms up, "Ladies! Shall we see what's going on?!" he trotted off. Monica and I followed after him, his happy little jog.

"So…Arachnotorians!" he announced the handful of spider people, he frowned, "Are there only this many of you?" he lowered his hands.

"And shrinking…Doctor…at least five of us a day. There's only twenty of us left."

"Well there's only five of you in here…where's the other fifteen?"

"Sir!" a Spider dropped from the ceiling just behind us, I gave a scream and pressed myself against the wall, the Arachnotorian looked at me,

"Sorry…you startled me." I said placing my hand on my racing chest. I looked at him, staring at him most intently. Something didn't feel right.

"Sir the entire squad is dead! The Krillitane swooped down in a surprise attack…" he said saluting in an awkward fashion where the four 'arms' crossed each other across his chest, "Who is this sir? Prisoners?" he looked from the Doctor to the leader, to us, "Humans…sir?"

"Dead…all of them…" the leader cowered to a sit, "This is the Doctor, and his companions Bryanna and Monica, they're here to help."

"Hello!" The Doctor smiled. Something in the eyes of the Arch…Spider flickered. I noticed,

"Doctor…what?"

"Just the Doctor." the Doctor seemed clueless, grinning away stupidly.

"Well Doctor…" the Spider frowned, "There's not much to do, soon everyone will be dead…we should just give up."

"That's no way for an Arachnotorian to speak!" the leader hissed, "We will be triumphant!"

"No I'm afraid you won't." the Doctor's voice was serious. "You see, one of you in this room is a traitor…" his eyes hovered around, "One of you is telling the Krillitane all the moves, all the scores." he said glancing at the six remaining, "But which one…is it…" he walked into the room, followed by the two of us, the two of us staying close. "Well I can tell you one thing, you're not looking to well…Leader." he turned to the leader, "What was your name again?"

The leader just laughed, and the sergeant who had just arrived joined him…laughing…the two of us got closer to the Doctor, and I was starting to feel fear flush through my bloodstream.

"Your so clever, Doctor, enemy of the Krillitane…" he said, "First you destroy our quest to be gods. Now you destroy our conquest to conquer."

The crackling noise echoed through the caves, and what once was an Arcachnotorian was now a Krillitane. Flapping it's wings and screeching,

"Doctor the others!" I screamed by the Doctor was pushing us out,

"There's nothing we can do!" he said, "Run!"

Monica and I were off, a good distance ahead of the Doctor, we needed to get to the surface, we needed to get out. Monica and I twisted and turned, believing that the Doctor was right behind us…

It was only till I tripped and fell, did I notice that our beliefs were a life.

The Doctor was not behind us…


	10. Never Look Back

I bet you could image the panic I was in

I bet you could image the panic I was in. I remember the times when Rose and the Doctor would somehow end up separated, and even then panic would run through my heart. But now I was there, now I could feel the fear Rose had felt…then again, wasn't I just another Rose?

"Doctor?!" I got to my feet, scrambling, "DOCTOR!" I screamed, my hands flew to my hair and I turned to Monica, who seemed shocked and dazed. I was in utter panic, my hands twisting in my hair, threatening to rip it from my scalp. "We're trapped! Trapped without the Doctor! We're lost in caves that housed spiders! We're trapped! Oh god!"

"Bryanna! Bryanna breathe!" a sharp slap came across my face; I froze, looking at Monica. She was shaking as well, panic in her eyes, "Stop being such a little girl! Get a hold of yourself, The Doctor wouldn't want us panicking either." she muttered, "We have to find him of course…" she muttered. I slumped down,

"Monica what are we going to do?" I muttered covering my face, "This isn't exactly a human simulation that can be fixed with a bit of problem solving and hacking." I muttered, "This is a real life situation, our lives are on the line. We could be killed!" I glared up at her, cowering as she threatened to slap me again.

"We have to carefully retrace our steps, the Doctor's gotta have left something to clue us in on where they took him, he's not stupid…that we know of." she looked at me, I suddenly snapped into realization of the situation,

"We arm ourselves, the people had guns back there, we can do what we can." I scratched my head, "We stick together, follow any signs of the Doctor, but stay quiet." I threw my hands out in front of me, "Then I'll lure them away while you get the Doctor." I nodded.

"It was good till the last part, but let's just make that up as we go along." Monica rolled her eyes at me. She led us back to the room; dead bodies of the Arachnotorians were spread out across the room. Their black and red splotched exoskeletons penetrated in random areas, there guns ripped from them. They looked just like spiders…crushed beneath a foot. I wrinkled my nose at the smell; reaching down for the discarded weaponry…I had never shot a gun in my life.

"Don't worry." Monica said reading my expression, "It's not hard."

"You're so better then me." I sighed, "Why the Doctor picked me…"

"Oh shut up." Monica rolled her eyes, "If the Doctor picked you, it was obviously for good reason, he's a TimeLord, he can see what you could be. So shut up, you're so annoying sometimes."

"Sorry." I sniffed, "Just scared…" I laughed, "I've never had to actually fight for him…he usually does the fighting."

"Well." She charged the gun, "Don't let your name go to shame." She grinned, "Rose lets kick some alien ass." she grinned jogging out. I watched her for a moment, and looked down at the spiders,

"He couldn't save you…but I've got to save him." I muttered, "Sorry…I'm so sorry." I ran out after her. She pressed her fingers to her lips, hushing me almost instantly. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, and my brain screaming at me. I gripped the gun, flexing my fingers to loosen and tighten the grip.

"Where are the humans!?"

"I don't know- GAHHHH!"

His screams penetrated my heart and a hand flew to my mouth, covering it, tears flowing down my cheeks. They were hurting him; they were torturing him so they could find us. I made a move to go forward but Monica stopped me,

"Self sacrifice won't help." she looked at me, "We need something loud...something to distract them, away from us…" she looked at me. We grinned,

"Cell phones." we said together.

"The Doctor's programmed mine for time in space, sorry you have to give yours up." I frowned,

"The Doctor will owe me, it'll be fair." Monica ran off into the tunnels and I waited. Time dragging by like the hours would never pass. Every minute he screamed made me grip my arm tighter and tighter, until I was sure my fingers had fallen off. I could hear him panting, trying to show he wasn't weak but he was clearly in pain. The Doctor was in pain, and it was my fault…

"Bryanna?" Monica was next to me again, looking up, "Okay, let hide in here, and you call my phone."

The two of us backed into one of the many chambers to the tunnels. I pulled out my phone and selected Monica's name from my list of contacts. I pressed the phone to my chest to hide the noise coming from it. I could hear the distant blaring of some sort of music, which was defiantly Monica's phone. The Doctor's screams came to an abrupt stop.

"Get them!" the voice hissed, screeching heard. I could hear their wings flapping, flying out after the other past our corridor, I counted ten in total. Before running out toward the room, Monica at my side, we got to the door, and closed it quickly. Monica standing read for them to barge in and me already at the Doctor's side.

"You were supposed to run…" he muttered, panting, "I'm fine…sh…shocking…volts…system…" I looked at him. How pathetic and defenseless he really was…It hurt me to see him like this. I fished in my hand for his sonic screwdriver as he made no motion to object my use. I unlocked his bindings but he still laid there.

"Doctor…" I was crying again, I felt like such a baby, doing all this crying. He looked at me, sudden strength in his eyes. Like he had to be the stronger one, he didn't want to see me cry.

"Guys, emotional moment later." Monica growled. I nodded, putting the sonic screwdriver in my pocket and grabbing him from the table. He was defiantly heavier then I thought and set him down, most of his weight leaning against me.

"Come on, Doctor." I said, "Don't give up on me now; I can't get rid of you that easily right? Right? You're gonna come bug me at school everyday, and we'll god to the seething seas of Satha-whatever." I said muttered trying to get him to the door, "And don't you dare regenerate…" I glared, "You're not that hurt…are you?" I looked at him, worry filling my eyes.

"No…no…" he muttered, "Just…need to…" he took a deep breath, "not move…"

"Not an option, Doc." I replied faithfully, "This is it, it's all of us or none of us." I used all the possibly strength I had to lift him to his feet, "Lean on me all you want." I said smiling. He looked at me, weak and helpless, and I looked back at him, strong and brave, "You don't always have to support yourself." I said, before moving over to Monica, dragging the TimeLord was difficult, but he was trying his hardest to keep his weight off me.

"Bryanna, I'm fine-"

"Shut up." I glared, "Stop trying to be tough. I'm ready." I nodded at Monica. Monica kicked open the door. The creatures no where in sight,

"Lets go." she said hurrying forward. The Doctor and I scuttled behind, trying out best to keep up with our defense, and then there was that pain.

A jolt of electricity, flew threw my body, and the Doctor shoved me away. I gasped for air, opening my eyes to look at the Doctor, all the blue electrical waves jumping around his body, as he seizured and wobbled about. Like a fish out of water…like those creatures who had tried to kill me. I had to bear it, I had to get him to the TARDIS.

"Bryanna I found- Doctor!" Monica almost dropped her gun, "What do we do?!" she turned to me, panicked, and I was looking at the Doctor.

"I take it like a man." I grabbed the Doctor's hands , feeling the shock of it all. I gasped hands soon releasing him no sooner did they touch him. I felt my hair stick up on end, and there was silence,

"Ever stick a fork in a light socket?" the Doctor coughed, and I was glad to see that he looked almost as good as new, not weak and tired. I laughed, feeling sick to my stomach.

"No…"

"Now you never will." he sat up, he looked at Monica and gestured her over. Monica slowly approaching her pulled both of us into a hug, "Thank you…for coming back for Me." he said.

"You don't hear that everyday." I said smiling, "Doctor never says Thank You."

"Well if you're going to be like that." He let go and yanked us both to either side of him, "Then I won't say it anymore, human children need praise to guide them in the right path, I though I was doing something right for you primitive apes."

"You sound like Ninth." Monica rolled her eyes. The Doctor glared,

"Throw that gun away and we'll get out of here."

Monica discarded the gun and the three of us were off, running down the empty tunnels of the now extinct race. It seemed like we would never stop circling, and we could hear the bat's cries.

"Faster!" The Doctor said hold of the dirt and pushing upward, we climbed out, with much help from the Doctor. And took a look around….

"It's…a slaughter…" I muttered, looking around, dead bodies and carcasses of the spider creates laid all over the place.

"Don't look." He said nudging my shoulder, "Just walk to the TARDIS, and don't look back." he muttered, "There was nothing we could do…it was meant to be like this." he said, "We couldn't stop it." He opened the TARDIS door, and Monica stepped in before me. I went against what the Doctor said, and looked back.

The universe was a beautiful place. But it was full of death; I turned my head and walked into the TARDIS, again with my life, my friend, and the Doctor. I realized that next time I may not be so lucky, next time I may loose him, or her, or my own life.

I realized how dangerous my life had become.


	11. This is Torchwood

I bet you could image the panic I was in

I couldn't think straight anymore, all thoughts of anything seemed to melt off the face of the earth, and ever hour I wanted to cry. The fear of losing the Doctor was something that dug a hole in my mind, and every time I relived his screaming I would feel my breath stop.

"Bryanna?"

I looked up, sitting in the corner of the TARDIS while Monica lay asleep on the couch. I curled up in the Doctor's coat, wishing I could drift off to sleep. But I wandered, finally plopping down in one spot. I turned my gaze to the Doctor who had slouched next to me,

"You alright?" he asked nudging me playfully.

"No…" I muttered pulling the coat around me tighter.

"Cold? I could find you some other blankets, we've got to have some around here, sorry about the cold it's just sort of the what I like it, it's sort of-"

"Natural, it's how you are, it's comfortable to you." I cut off his rambling, "It's not that."

"What is then?" he said smiling, "Come on, you can tell me?"

"I've never been so scared…" I huffed closing my eyes. He frowned,

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, the sadness of being alone loomed in his voice. I opened my mouth to speak, and he fiddled with the cuffs on his coat, "I understand if you do…you're young…it's a bit much."

"I…don't want to go home…" I said in disbelief, "Just…when you were in pain…when I was the one who had to be strong, and you were looking at me." I clutched my shoulders from under the jacket, "I…I never wanted to see that look on your face again, the loneliness, the pain…" I lowered my head, "It hurts me…It hurts me to see you like that. And I'm scared, that you'll get so hurt, you'll have to regenerate, and that's eleven of your thirteen lives."

"You worry too much." He said putting and arm around me, "Even if I do regenerate, it'll still be me. I'll still look after you." he said shaking my shoulders. He gazed out, "I'm sorry, that I hurt you-"

"You didn't." I rested my head on his shoulder, "Everyone has to be weak, even you." I muttered closing my eyes.

"That's right," he said, "Even you, Bryanna-Rose."

I fell asleep then, with his words of comfort ringing in my ears. I was right…I was defiantly right…

"Hey…Hey get up."

My eyes fluttered open and I was lying with a pillow and comfortably warm under two blankets. Monica hovering over me, dressed in new clothes she had probably stolen from the closet,

"Wha…" I sat up, "When are we?"

"You'll never guess." she grinned. I sighed, getting up; there was no Doctor in sight. I went into a panic almost instantly, but he came through the door.

"Alright, Monica you're all set up. Jack's quite excited- Hello Bryanna! Good morning!" He grinned wildly.

"He's setting me up with Torchwood. I asked, he said sure." Monica said wildly, excitement I had never seen before fluttering about her like a great wave of energy. I was to my feet.

"Torchwood?"

"Yup."

"Like Jack and Ianto Tochwood?"

"You know Jack and Ianto?" The Doctor looked at me, I giggled and flailed around like a fan girl, Monica soon joining me. The Doctor looked at us like we were from beyond the stars, "Anyway…" he pointed to the door, "They're waiting."

"Can I go see too?" I asked, "I want to meet them, you should introduce me to Jack." I smiled. He cringed,

"Don't think that's a very good idea."

"If he flirts with me I'll kick him in the shins." I said, "Please?"

"Oh…Fine." he said opening the door.

"Yes!" Monica and I were out the door in a heart beat, I was in Cardiff…and in front of Torchwood HQ none the less…this was amazing! I looked out, and there was a line of people. I could pick them all out by name, Ianto, Jack, Toshiko, Owen, and Gwen. Who for this very moment, I didn't mind seeing.

"Doctor." the middle man said, I grinned nearly bouncing behind the Doctor. Monica right beside me.

"Jack. Here's you're new one." he pointed to Monica, "He parents think she's in some fancy school, write to them." he pointed at Monica. Who nodded.

"And this one." Jack smiled his very charming smile and took my hand, "You are?"

"Not your type." I smiled.

"Fiesty." he laughed, "Just the way the Doctor likes it."

"HEY HEY." The Doctor glared, "She's fifteen, back off Jack." he glared. Jack shrugged,

"Wasn't doing a thing, Doc." he smiled at me, I smiled back…Jack just touched my hand…The Doctor nudged me out of my swooning,

"Lets see your team, Jack." the Doctor walked forward, hand and hand with me. Like I'd run away to Torchwood instead of back in the TARDIS with him.

"This is Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, And Gwen Cooper. Everyone this is the Doctor, and…"

"Monica Domena." Monica said formally.

"R-Bryanna…Bryanna Josselyn." I corrected myself, I didn't want Jack to get the idea that the Doctor was taking me along because my name…

"Well, shall we head down then?" he grinned at us, I smiled looking at Monica.

"Fancy way or the normal way."

"Toshiko, show the Doctor the other way in." he said holding out his arms, "I'm going to show the ladies the other entrance."

"PERCEPTION FILTER!" the two of us were already standing on the block were already on the block, squeeing like little fan girls. It was true, that's what we were, but this was Torchwood. We were quite excited; this was less alien and more CSI. Jack hopped on the step,

"So you know-"

"About the Perception filter?" Monica perked up.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

"The teradactle?"

"Know about that too!"

"And the Owen being king of the Weavels?"

"OH YEAH." Monica and I grinned at the very confused looking Jack. But I smiled all the way, Monica by my side as we began to shrink into the hub. Monica and I were beaming, watching the Doctor wait for us at the bottom, he looked up,

"Ello!" he wave to us from below.

"Ha, I'm taller for once." I looked down at him waving. Everything seemed so calm now, like everything was back to normal. "Catch!" we almost landed and I jumped to the Doctor. He half caught me since I was already on the ground.

"Full of energy you are!" he laughed, "Why so?"

"It's Torchwood! This technology is amazing, and I can understand it- well…to an extent." I said, "You blather about the TARDIS and leave me confused, they blather about some radar, I get it." I said patting him on the chest, he looked a little discouraged. I trotted over to Toshiko, looking over her shoulder. Monica already talking with Owen, Monica had devoted her life to athletic medicine, and would know a thing or two in Owen's medical field. I looked over at the computer screen to my left, seeing a blip on the screen. I frowned, walking forward,

"Hey Monica…" I said, gesturing her over, "Remember…Mr. Burchill talking about vectors? And how we'd never use them ever?" I asked,

"I never had Burchill for vectors, but yeah?" she walked over. I pointed to the screen.

"Look, it's a radar…" I glanced at her briefly.

"…Explain?" she paused. I forgot…Monica and Math…ha.

"The vectors point in directions according to a compass, usually on some sort of grid. I pointed. I moved the mouse over and a grid appeared as I dragged the pointer across the screen. "The length of the arrow is usually the distance."

"Right, I remember." she muttered, "And the direction and the angel measurement. They use it in the navy."

"That means there's something there?"

"Yes, This says that there is something-"I paused, glancing behind me at everyone watching. I turned abruptly, "S-Sorry! It's just, never been able to use my math lessons in real life." The Doctor was beaming at me like I was something out of this world, the others sort of staring blankly,

"Go on." The Doctor said leaning on the desk, "What does it mean then?"

"W-Well…" I felt a little more pressured, "It says that there's something." I dragged my finger across the screen , "It's almost directly south, 18,537 feet from here that's…"

"3.21 miles." Toshiko interjected. I nodded in agreement, "There's something over there…" I stared at the map, "What's… Cosmeston Castle?" I asked tilting my head.

"A medieval castle…just south of here…there's a lake there."

"The signals coming from the lake." I replied.

"Archaeological investigations revealed the remains of 13th and 14th century stone buildings…" The Doctor stroked his chin, "In the medieval period the manor of Cosmeston was a sub-manor of Sully, forming part of the lordship of Glamorgan, and similar in size to the present day parish of Lavernock."

"I have no idea…what you're talking about." I said staring at him.

"Well nevermind, there's something in that lake." he tapped the screen, "Lets go find out what-"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but this is our field of work not yours." Gwen interjected, and I got to my feet.

"Don't you start." I rolled my eyes, "Don't get cocky because you think you're better then us." I looked at Jack and the Doctor, "I've seen worse things. Lets go!" I smiled.

"Jack they're children." Gwen hissed.

"You talk about us like were not here." Monica groaned.

"I don't think she things we're capable…" I turned to Monica.

"No….No I don't think she does."

"Lets see. We can pretty much unwrap her life for her."

"Bryanna." The Doctor hissed, "No revealing important timeline events, they may not be true but they may be." he raised a finger, "Don't make me ground you."

"What….did…" I looked at Monica.

"Ooooh." Monica snickered.

"You two young lady, now apologize."

"But she started it!" I folded my arms, the last thing I wanted to do was apologize to GWEN.

"I will turn this project around and you'll get no aliens today if you don't behave."

"But Doc-"

"Bryanna Jene Josselyn!"

"I'msorryGwen!" I said quickly. Folding my arms unhappily, I was going to wash my mouth out with acid.

"It's alright…" Gwen said a little shocked at the Doctor raising his voice.

"There's a girl, now come on. We've got aliens to catch." He wiggled his fingers at my face and I huffed unhappily. But followed him out, he was acting more like my father then my friend. I wanted to complain but I began to…not really feel like it. I was weaving my way to the door when I forgot to take a step out the vault.

"Yike!" I squeaked falling forward.

"Got you." someone had me by the arms and pulled me up.

"Thank you Ianto…" I said taking a breath.

"No problem, careful." He nodded and walked after Jack. I paused for a momet.

"Monica…?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you…"

"Yeah…"

"Squee!" I giggled and ran after them. Monica laughed and followed after me. The wind caught my hair and I ran outside.

"So were fighting something in water! What could it be? How about some…fish people, like the Hath, I like the Hath." I yelled over the roaring winds.

"Ha! I loved the Hath!" The Doctor spun around, "They were brilliant little human creatures they were."

"I liked'em too." The Doctor and I laughed together, bumping into one another. There was a clearing of the throat. We paused, "Right…the car." I laughed momentarily and ran to the car. Sliding on the other side of Ianto, the Doctor talking the front seat.

And we were off, with Torchwood on our side.

This was an adventure I'd never forget.


	12. The Castle of the Fanged

I bet you could image the panic I was in

I'm so glad someone reads this, and actually as a matter o fact. I owe some dues to a girl named Stella, who likes my tale, and I at least owe it to her to show off these images she's drawn me. The Doctor says they look nothing like him, and that I need to stop playing in my fantasy world. But I think he liked them Stella, he put them by the TARDIS screen.

img185.imageshack.us/img185/5130/giifty1ti1.jpg

img397.imageshack.us/img397/3661/scannedimage10nh9.jpg

Thank you Stella!

Anyway, the TARDIS is hard to configure so using it is a challenge, but whenever I get home from an adventure I try to write it all down, they're starting to add up, who knows when this'll end. But I'm thankful…thankful that someone out there cares…because I was beginning to get a little careless…

"So this is the castle?" I asked, looking up to the top of the castle. The castle reached for the sky, and I craned my neck to look up at it. Frowning slightly when I almost stumbled backwards, the Doctor snickering at my naive human ways. I glared at him, before looking at Toshiko investigate the little lake. I trotted over, finding myself getting used to these weird situations. She was muttering,

"That's not right…there should be something there…lets-Oh." she looked up. And I smiled at her, "Did you need something?"

"Nope! Just wondering what you were doing, is something wrong?" I asked cautiously, Toshiko seemed to be very nervous around the Doctor, Monica, and I…it was strange. She shook her head, and hesitantly began her explanation.

"There's no…blip anymore." she said turning her gaze to me, "I walked over to the lake and it was gone. I've tried walking away and coming back, but it's not there. It just vanished once I stepped over." she sighed,

"Then it must be in the castle." I turned around to face the castle. Toshiko shook her head,

"Impossible, we would have noticed."

"Water tunnels?" I said glancing.

"Still would have picked up the signal going into the castle."

"Well let's look anyway!" I said throwing my hands up. I was tired of people telling me that things were impossible; I would never use that word again. For it was a lie, that word was a lie on life itself. I walked back to the Doctor, he was grinning, and I was left confused.

"Look it…Monica's already settling in."

"And Ianto and Bryanna." he said pointing, "Go to the top floor." I stared, the Doctor grinned at me.

"Jack wanted to give Monica a training lesson. Toshiko's staying out here with me, and Gwen and Owen are partnered up." he grinned down at me. I glared,

"You set me up, you old kook!" I shook my fist, before Ianto cleared his throat.

"Miss." He held his arm in a sweeping motion towards the castle, "Shall we?"

"Please don't call me Miss; it'll make things easier for me." I whined, he was so adorable and I defiantly couldn't have him. I trotted forward coming to Ianto's side as we all went into the castle as a group before splitting up.

I soon regretted not staying with Toshiko…there were so many stairs. We got to the top and I flopped over, Ianto seeming almost untouched by the work out, but defiantly sweating. My chest rose and fell as I lay there, groaning in agony. I was not fit for this running thing. I was gonna be fit as hell after all this…

"Bryanna?" Ianto's face came hovering above me, "Are you alright?"

"I will be…once my lungs catch up with me…" I huffed. He held out a hand,

"Stand up, hands behind your head." he yanked me to my feet and I did as he said, breathing steadied I nodded,

"Alright, lets look around." I said, Ianto and I split up, and you know…maybe one day I'll learn my lesson that splitting up never works. EVER.

"Freeze." I heard a voice hiss behind me, something obstructing proper speech. I was about to remark when the click and the cold metal of a gun to my head froze me to the core. I raised my hands above my head, "Don't make a sound."

"Bryanna?" Ianto's voice echoed, I kept quiet until I was nudged in the head by the gun.

"I-I-I'm okay!" I called back, fear thick in my voice.

"You sure? I think I found something, I'm going to go get Jack, he's just bellow us a floor."

"K-K-Kay!" I prayed, I prayed that Ianto would hear my fear, and that he would come to my rescue.

"You sure you're alright." I heard his footsteps gain. The gun pressed hard to my head.

"Yeah! J-Just cold! G-Go on I-I'll be d-down in a s-sec." I replied, swallowing a thick lump in my throat. I was almost glad to see Ianto's face, and gun. But the gunman had another gun, now pointed at Ianto. I closed my eyes,

"Get downstairs, in the field, with the others." it hissed with its odd way of speaking. Ianto's look of terror didn't make me feel any better.

"Don't you harm her." he muttered not lowering the gun, "Don't you dare hurt her, or you'll answer to me." Ianto was backing down the stairs, "I'll come back for you."

"T-Thanks." My thanks were shortened by the gun pressing to my skull. I bit my lip, and the gun moved to my back, leading me forward to the outside where you could view the lake and the field. I looked down, everyone standing, waiting.

"Torchwood!" the creature hissed, and it reached around wrapping his utterly white hand around my neck, "You've made a mistake coming here!" it hissed. I looked down, down at the panicked face of the Doctor. Good going, Rose, get yourself bloody kidnapped. Was what I could hear him saying.

"We don't want to cause any trouble…just give us the girl back." Jack tried to keep his voice calm but loud in order to reach the balcony. I could see slight worry, but for some reason fascination was on Monica's face. I was going to beat her head in if she thought me being kidnapped was cool.

"No! Not this time Torchwood! You kidnapped my brothers, and I want them back!" the gunman hissed dangerously. I was confused, brothers?

"We can't do that, they're criminals, they killed a village of people for their own selfish reasons."

"We are no different from you! You hunt cows! We hunt humans!" the creature let out a snake like hiss, and I was stricken with fear, "She can be a sacrifice!"

"A what?!" I managed to squeak, my voice reaching octaves I never knew existed. But my shot scream made the Torchwood group jumble.

"You heard me!" the gunman growled, "I WANT MY BROTHERS!"

"Alright! ALRIGHT!" Jack waved his hands, "As long as you keep the girl safe, we'll bring you your brothers!"

It was then the creature released me and I was leaning over the edge. I wished that I could fly, fly or jump, somehow leave the ledge without being shot at or injured. But that was extremely unlikely…I stared at the Doctor,

"Are you alright!?" He called up. I laughed half heartedly.

"Yeah, just peachy!"

"G-Good." he said, his voice drowned by the wind. I rested my head on my arms,

"I'm doomed…" I laughed a little. The creature grabbed me again.

"Better hurry, Torchwood!" it threatened, "For time is running out!"

I felt him kick my feet out from under me, leaning me back with one arm and exposing my throat, giving it one good lick that left shivers down my spine, and started Jack into a roar of profanities.

I realized then what I was up against, staring into the red eyes of my worst nightmare.

These were Vampires.


	13. Liquid Silver

I've always been a very…furry sort of person

I've always been a very…furry sort of person. Kitties and puppies…Mainly dogs. I was a werewolf person. And vampires were not my field…sure I knew things about them. But I hated them, oh I hated the blood sucking little- alright. Enough of that, but now, how to deal with this.

I was realased.

"EWWW!" I cried wiping my neck with my sleeve and flailing my arm, "Oh sick. This is sick!" I glared at the vampire, if there was one thing I wasn't scared of, it was him. I could hear Monica laughing at the bottom of the castle. Yeah she would, she was a vampire lover. I was disgusted, it's saliva was on my throat and…and why was it burning?

I raised my hand to my neck again. Gasping as the vampire laughed as I fell to my knees. My neck was on fire! I gasped and began to scream at the top of my lugs. Monica's laughing stopped, and I was screaming.

"HEY HEY!" Jack yelled, "You said she'd be safe!"

"I lieeeed!" the vampire laughed, "I need food. Food! My brothers don't matter!" it laughed. I heard orders being yelled, and the Doctor calling my name. I was leaning towards the wall, my hands unable to grip anything. This 'vampire' was more then just a vampire, he was an alien…he was a creature the feed on the blood that most likely took the legends of vampires to a whole new level. Layers of my skin were dissolving, and I could feel blood rising in my mouth. I could taste it. I was going to die…

Well I always said that didn't I…

The gun shots were ringing and people's voices were shouting in my ears. I could hear Owen's distant voice yelling at me. Telling me to open my eyes, and stay awake. I tried, but my eyes wouldn't open, and I was slowly walking towards the darkness…

"Bryanna?" the voices were distant, "Bryanna I need you to wake up."

My eyes flicked open to a bright shining light above my head, something thick was around my throat, and things were prodded into my arms. Owen's sarcastic smiling face hovering over me,

"Morning Princess." he said smirking, I couldn't talk, my throat was burning. "Don't move, your skin was dissolving, we stopped it, but you'll be tasting blood for weeks."

"And the others?" it hurt to talk. He frowned.

"We had to withdrawal, and Jack…sort of shot him." Owen rubbed the back of his neck."

"How's she doing?" The Doctor leaned over the railing.

"I'm fine."

"You always say that." he frowned, "You were just poisoned, and luckily for some reason Torchwood had an antidote."

"We have the brothers, the saliva has a toxin in it that softens the skin, makes drinking the blood easier." he glared. "They're not allergic to sun or garlic. Holy water and stakes are unreasonably ridiculous."

"Silver…" I muttered, heaving myself up, "Liquid silver…in some le-"

"That's werewolves." Owen raised an eyebrow; "Even you should know that." he took off his gloves, "I had to take up your medical record, very interesting. You're fifteen, and a half, birthday's coming soon. You like science and arts. You're an active performer, but lately have hit a dry spell. You excel in all classes, and you've hardly ever been sick." he said, "You're quiet a student, and you like werewolves." he said, "A lot."

"Yeah well…clearly you don't know me that well." I muttered, "I may love werewolves, but you've got to know the enemy, I've done my research." I hissed, "In some cases it's said the liquid silver…is a weapon against Vampires…since all the other 'weapons' aren't seeming to work, that information can only come from that sort of-" I tried to get off the bed, falling forward into the Doctor and Owen's arms.

"Stop that, you're body's not exactly functional." Owen heaved me back up onto the table. The Doctor placing a hand gingerly on my neck,

"You need to stay put. I'll get you into the TARDIS and you can stay there." he said, I gawked at him,

"I'm fine." I glared, "The poison has been neutralized and I should be able to walk."

"This isn't an episode of House." Owen said laying me back down, "The Doctor and I will get you to the TARDIS and the rest of us will take over the case."

"No! I won't allow this, it may be alien but Monica and I are the best two you've got."

"Stop being so egotistical!" The Doctor barked, "You humans think you know everything and you never know when to step down!" I glared,

"Don't you tell me what I do and don't know!" I barked, "I know a lot about you, TimeLord. And I know a lot about this. I know A LOT." I screamed back, straining my throat, "Don't tell me I don't know when to-" I choked on my words, feeling the taste of copper in my mouth.

"You're over working your vocal cords." Owen stuck a syringe in my arm. I felt myself doze again. Falling backwards onto the table.

That was the first fight I had with the Doctor and I promise you that won't be the last…

When I woke up I was in the TARDIS, a screen displaying the battle field. Everyone standing their, them versus one vampire, and well, I was quite peeved that I wasn't out there as well. But my throat was burning and I couldn't even speak to myself. I threw my arms up, wincing at the bruising from the syringe. I reached to the bandage on my neck; the cloth was moist with warm blood. I had over worked my poor throat. That poison had numbed it, as the morphine would have taken away any of the pain. I waddled over to the screen of the TARIDS, looking at the battle field.

My heart sank, for a second he was there and the next they were all on the ground. Dead. I didn't know. But they were down for the count and he was looking for possible candidates for his next meal. I panicked. Of course I did, my friends were about to get eaten. I ran into the TARDIS halls, throwing open random doors, it was luck, give me dumb luck!

I threw open a door containing vials. Thousands of vials, alphabetically…I ran down the hall. Silver started with S…S…I stared as I went down. Stopping…wait…Silver…Ag…I ran back to the front. Looking over the Vials, Ag…Ag…I spotted it, grabbing it, no that wouldn't do it was solid, it needed to be liquid… And there I saw it…on the highest shelf. I slapped my forehead. I groaned looking for a stool, only finding a swirl chair. I reached, the chair wobbling beneath. I reached, my hand falling short, I grabbed it and cascaded backwards. Hitting the ground with a gasp, I groaned, it was like falling on concrete…

I got to my feet though, quickly, this wasn't going to go well if I wasn't quick. I looked around, okay so using needles that were used isn't a good idea. Never do it. But I was under stress. I prepared the needle full of the liquid silver, and made my way outside, just as he was lining up Monica for a biting. As much as she would like that, not on my watch.

"Bite on this Leech!" I stabbed the silver syringe in the back of his neck, injecting the liquid silver into his system. He hissed, backhanding me backwards. I flew back, landing on my back. I sat up, groaning, looking at my killer come forth. How fitting, death by a vampire from a vampire hater.

Suddenly the Vampire stopped in his tracks, his veins bulging with the silver. He began to scream, and I began to feel triumphant. He fell, fell and turned to dust. And I stood, stood and watched him blow away with the passing breeze. And with a smile on my face, I raised my head.

"That's one for the Werewolves." the groans that surrounded me alerted me to the waking of Torchwood and my companion. I grinned, as everyone appeared unharmed. My job was done.

"Well…" Monica and I faced one another, the Doctor retreating to the TARDIS and Jack waiting for Monica on the perception filter.

"This is good-bye." I smiled, "For now."

"What are you going to tell everyone about you." she scratched her throat, "Thing?"

"It should heal by the time I got back, minimal scaring, so says Owen." I laughed.

"So says Owen, since when do you-"

"He's a doctor." I said, "Have to believe him."

"Well, good-bye."

"Not forever." I held out my hand, "You can call me, anytime. As long as you're not an annoying little Martha."

"We make one hell of a team." she took my hand, and there was a violent shake, "And we're two lucky sons of a bitch."

"Oh hell yeah." I patted her on the shoulder. And we separated, we walked two different ways two different lives, that's was how it went. I smiled at the Doctor and slouched onto the couch.

"What?" He looked at me, slight frown on his face.

"You." I replied.

"What about me?"

"You're grumpy." I folded my arms, "You didn't get to be the hero and you're grumpy."

"You didn't listen to me and stay put."

"I didn't want my friend to die."

"Well…yeah…but."

"I win." I said smiling, "I need to um…head home for something." I said pointing to my throat, "You don't carry aspirin, and I'd like to have some."

"Right…well…let's go there then."

I bet you never knew this. But TimeLords…were allergic to aspirin; it messed with their duo hearts…Well, maybe I shouldn't have told anyone that…My bad!


	14. Monster Movies

"Hey everyone

"Hey everyone!" I greeted most cheerfully at the table. I got blank stares and some unhappy looks. My arms lowered and I frowned, "What?"

"Your throat?" Matt pointed up.

"Bad run in with, you'll never guess." I threw my bag beside me, "Vampire. Kick it's ass I did."

"You're talking in an accent again." Matt seemed unamused. I folded my arms, "What's your problem."

"Nothing."

"Come on, spit it out." I placed my folded arms on the table and rested my head on them. "School got ya stressed?" I asked gingerly. He shrugged, "Come on. Matt." I lost my accent, "You know you can talk to me." I nudged his arms playfully, "Come oooon."

"Just drop it alright." He grabbed his stuff and walked away. I frowned, that was very un-Matt like. But then again, as of late, even before we got in fights…a lot of them…things weren't like they used to be. Or friendship was dying.

"Matt!" I called after him. I ran grabbed his arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's always me that there's something wrong with isn't it?! Never you?" he barked. I blinked,

"Yeah! Because last time I checked what the HELL did I do!?"

"Remember the last thing you said to me."

"I was angry are you going to hold me to it?!" I barked throwing my arms up.

"Yeah. I thought about it, maybe you're not a great best friend after all. Ever thought of that? I have a life, band, a girlfriend, and act-"

"DON'T GO THERE!" I hissed.

"If you were my friend you'd be happy for me."

"I never said I wasn't!"

"You have a hell of a way of showing it, Bryanna!"

"Well I'm SORRY MATTHEW! What's the last thing you did for me huh? You're ego is getting bigger and bigger by the second. And I keep pushing you. Let's do the play Matt, let's do acting together. Have you EVER THOUGHT THAT ALL I WANT TO DO IS SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU?!" I huffed, "What happened, to the Matt that I remember? What happened to the Matt that when I was depressed called me on my phone, and made me laugh? What happened to the Matt that made me laugh to tears? Not cry in agony. What the HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Nothing! Go run off to your Doctor!" he looked down at me, "Isn't that what you want? To run off to your fantasy world were you're always right?! You're being unrealistic." he turned and stormed off. I stood there…shocked…

Where had my Matt gone?

I whirled around covering my eyes with my arm and blindly running back to the table. And I threw myself down, sobbing into my backpack.

"Bryanna?" three voices rose with curiosity.

"Don't talk to me!" I grabbed my bag and ran off. But I could hear someone behind me. I continued down the street to where the TARDIS was, throwing my bag into the grated floor and I slammed down on the couch.

"Bryanna?" the voice was female and clearly not Doctor. I raised my head,

"Morgan?"

"So this is the TARDIS."

"Please don't start. My life is taking a tragic spin and you're gawking at the TARDIS."

"No. No, trying to make small talk. It's different."

"You know…I think we need to go out." she said, "Lets go to the movies, with Mo-"

"Monica is working for Torchwood in Cardiff. She won't be coming anywhere near us."

"Just us then." Morgan clapped her hands together, "Come on. You're only a kid once." she turned hearing the bell resonate out over the campus, "Think about it, see you after school."

"Kay."

"Ello." The Doctor peaked out of the back door to the rest of the TARDIS, "Who was that then, and you should head off, school star- Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?" I glared. He raised his hands, walking over to lean on the TARDIS console.

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

"NO! Don't try to involve yourself in my teenage drama, Timelord!" I barked, and then slammed my head on the cushions. The Doctor glared at me, I could feel it.

"No need to get so snappy." he muttered, "How about a trip to the Crystal coral reefs of Talkaran?"

"No…I'm going to the movies."

"Sounds great when are we going?" he turned around grinning, "I love picture shows."

"I…but…er…" I slammed my head back down.

"What?!" He looked at me confused, "I asked when!"

"It's a girl's night!" I got up,

"Ooh even more fun!" he smiled, "Do we need to go get Monica?"

"No. Morgan. Her name is Morgan."

"You had a fight."

"No, no I didn't." I said grabbing my bag, "I didn't fight with Matt."

"I didn't say Matt." he raised a brow, stepping closer, "You can't let fights get in the way, you're my companion. I need you to have a clear head. This is why the school thing is getting in the way."

"I agree."

"Now please don't fight- What?"

"I agree, school is becoming pointless." I said folding my arms, "I got to the movies, I never come back. I'm done."

"You're…done." he looked at me confused.

"Good-bye Doctor." I said walking out the front of the TARDIS door. Heading to the office, I'd need to get papers for my 'parents' otherwise know as the Doctor, to sign to get me out of school. I was done with the drama; there were better things for me. My intelligence and calming talents could be used elsewhere.

I wasn't an actress; I was a time traveling, world saving, people person.

School ended faster then I thought it would. I took Morgan up on her offer and we we're going to the movies. And now you're thinking, what does this have to do with anything fun? Oh, contraire m'darlings. It gets more and more interesting as we go along.

There was a new monster movie out, something that would get the adrenaline running and personally I hated scary movies, and now, I hate them even more.

"Come on, it's a simple scare flick. Monster. Nothing more nothing less." Morgan said, as we stood in line for our tickets. I glared,

"I hate scar movies." I replied, folding my arms, "This is suppose to make me feel better not scary me out of my pants."

"I like a good scare." The Doctor was standing behind us.

"Doctor…what did I say?"

"The 'don't like scary movies' or the 'Doctor shut up'?" he asked tilting his head.

"Both." I muttered, "I don't want to see the monster movie."

"Too bad, woman!" Morgan slammed her money on the counter. Ordering three of the tickets, she didn't seem to mind buying for the Doctor.

"I think I've seen this one." the Doctor stroked his chin, "Not on earth though."

"You ruin it, I bob you." I glared at him; he raised his hands in defense as we walked into the third door on the left. I sighed sitting in my place, between Morgan and the Doctor. I almost half thought falling asleep would be the best bet to ride out this movie. Until I realized…I'd rest my head on the Doctor. That was a big NO.

Sighing, I leaned my elbow on the arm rest that I shared with the Doctor, staring at the screen. I frowned,

"This movie isn't even in color." I rolled my eyes and the closed them for a few moments, "its black and white, Morgan what are you thinking?!-"I paused no response, I sighed and opened my eyes, she wasn't there…she was just sitting next to me. "Morgan!?" I got up; everyone in the crowd was frozen staring at the screen, "Doctor-"the Doctor was gone from his spot, he was just there, and I know he was! "What?!"

I got to my feet and ran to the doors as fast as I could, with my hands on the doors they wouldn't open. I franticly tugged but no effect. I didn't want to look at the screen; I didn't want to face it. But when I turned around to stare at the big screen, it was no monster movie…

It was a murder story.


	15. Riddle me this

So I'm trapped in a movie theater, you know, not so bad

So I'm trapped in a movie theater, you know, not so bad. Everyone is in a demonic hypnotic state, my friend is gone and the Doctor is missing. I'm calm...perfectly and utterly calm. So I'll just...sit back with my popcorn, and watch my life unravel like a sweater's loose string...

When my eyes went back to the screen I saw the Doctor, the Doctor running hand and hand with Morgan across the screen. And the speakers filled with laughter. And the voice was mocking me I knew it.

"Little girl, little girl.

Sitting on death row.

Little girl, little girl

Can guess my riddle and then go."

"Fine!" I cried to the ceiling, "Give me a riddle!"

"What has a mouth." the voice sang, laughing, "But cannot chew" it giggled. And I cringed at the sound, but I knew this one,

"A river! A river has a mouth but cannot chew." I said. The voice took a gasp.

"Little girl, Little girl.

A riddle you have guessed.

Now it's time to face your challenge.

Try and do your best."

"What ch-" before I knew it I was on rough ground. The air was thick and deathly still and I didn't know...where I was.

"Little girl, Little girl.

A riddle! You must yield!

But be quick. Little girl!

For a machete his does wield!"

A machete? Who has a machete- I ducked down hearing the blade wish through the air, just barely missing me. I squeaked and scrambled off; I wondered if the Doctor was having this problem.

"Little girl, little girl.  
Answer this quick  
your heart may be a pumping.  
But your brain is thick."

"Give me the damn riddle!" I barked, running away from the man advancing with the machete.

"No legs have I to dance,

No lungs have I to breathe,

No life have I to live or die

And yet I do all three.

What am I?"

My brain was indeed thick, and throbbing. I was running out of breath. What…had danced, breathed, and lived…

"Ah…er…" I fumbled for words. I was coming to a district that was on fire, and I ducked under a piece of falling wood. Then it hit me, "Fire! The answer is fire!" I cried to the sky.

"Very good, very good.  
Little girl is very quick.  
Now hurry and find your friends.  
For they are not as slick."

The Doctor and Morgan, yeah right. I was way stupider then them, what the hell was he talking about. I ran around the corner, something stopping my murderous pursuer, I didn't glance back.

The town we were in was blazing a moment ago, was now still. Quiet as still, that was what I hated. I hated quiet. Loud, roaring creatures were just fine for me…

"Hello!"

My heart leaped fifty feet in the air.

"DON'T-" I glared at Morgan, "Do that." I said waving my arms, having fallen into a very lame karate pose that Janine had attempted to teach me.

"Oh good you found her, don't stop running." The Doctor grabbed my hand, "Are you good at riddles? Good. Answer this one for the mean man upstairs."

"Little girl found her friends  
But will she save them in the end?"

"Why must you talk in rhymes? It's annoying." I muttered,

"I second that." Morgan huffed. We stopped,

"What's the riddle!"

"I dig out tiny caves, and store gold and silver in them.

I also build bridges of silver and make crowns of gold.

They are the smallest you could imagine.

Sooner or later everybody needs my help,

yet many people are afraid to let me help them.

Who am I?"

"I already guessed miner, and Raflazaplorian." The Doctor looked at me. I rolled my eyes and groaned,

"You're over thinking."

"I was never good at riddles." Morgan said, "And I can't think straight, this is happening too fast."

"Welcome to my world, you get used to it." I turned, "A dentist!" I cried out. When you lived you life worshiping the Riddler from Batman, you knew a few things.

"Little girl. Little girl.  
Correct again.  
You've saved your friends.  
But can you win?"

"This is a stupid game." I muttered, "We need to find a place to hide."

"That mansion!" Morgan pointed, "Or is that a bad idea."

"Perfect!" The Doctor sped up. A crowd of people suddenly appeared, screaming and wailing.

"GODZILLA!!" one cried. I smacked my forehead.

"FASTER!" I glared, we ran, oh yes we ran. But not without Godzilla trashing the town behind us, "What the HELL kind of movie is this?!" I barked, "It's like some of the worst monster creations ever and the best killers!" I said, "Next thing you know…shit opened my mouth too soon."

"What?"

"Were on Elm street." I said pointing to the sign. The Doctor looked at me,

"Something wrong with a street name?"

"Yeah a LITTLE." I said pushing him, "GO BEFORE I HAVE TO ANSWER A RIDDLE." I said. The Doctor zapped open the gate and we ran to the door. The Doctor reached up to knock but it opened.

"Welcome to Clue mansion." The butler said smiling, I could see Morgan in the corner of my eye slap my forehead at the same time as I did. Letting a groan escape our lips, we walked in anyway.

"I'm The Doctor and this is-"

"Fiona Ketchup." I said turning dramatically.

"Rowan Black." Morgan caught on.

"Well Doctor, Miss Ketchup, Miss Black." the two of us snickered at our names, the Doctor looking confused, "I'm sorry you've come at such a horrible time. We've got a murdered in our mists…"

The three of us entered the dinning room; looking over each they all looked very nervous.

"Would you like a drink?" the butler asker. I glanced warily,

"Lime Soda." the Doctor said trotting into the room, "I'm the police, special ops." he held up his badge, "Introduce yourselves one by one." he folded his arms.

"I'll have coke." I brushed aside the butler, trying to listen to all these people.

"I'm Professor Plum, it's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor." the man in purple nodded his head. I began to feel a headache grow. A very sexy woman in red stood, getting a little too close to the Doctor,

"Miss Scarlet." She huffed. The woman I blue pushed passed, "Ms. Peacock."

"Colonel Mustard." the man held a brief handshake with the Doctor. Before and man in green stood up,

"Mr. Green, sir." he gave a charming smile. A fat woman bustled in, looking distressed,

"Oh, Ms. White, sir. The maid." she smiled, before going about her word.

"Well these are my two fine detectives. Miss Black and Miss Ketchup." he gestured to us. I gauged the reaction on Colonel Mustard's face, which seemed quite disorientated. I grinned wildly, being handed my drink.

"So. Let's get the facts straight. Everyone comes with me one at a time, and I'll interrogate you…er that sound a little mean…question you."

"This is like the Unicorn and the Wasp…" I muttered, "None of you is an alien?" I looked up, "Named Agatha Christie?" no one answered, "Good we're in the clear." I sat down in a comfy red chair. My coke swirling in my hand in the decorative blue glass.

A few hours passed and I had finished two drinks. Sitting cross legged for the Doctor,

"Alright." He said looking at me, "A man was found murdered, today, Sunday- June 16th 1970." he said, "Time of death was sometime in the morning." he ruffled his hair, "Miss Scarlet says she was sleeping, Ms. Peacock said she was looking at the garden. Mr. Green was watching the Cook prepare breakfast. The Butler wasn't even there. Colonel M-Bryanna."

The glass slid from my hand and crashed to the floor. My lips were turning blue and I breathing was becoming hard. I gasped falling forward into the Doctor's arms,

"Someone poisoned her!" The Doctor yelled, "Who poisoned her?!"

"Riddle me this. Doctor.  
Riddle me that?  
The only way to save her.  
Is to use all the facts."

"You stop this! We weren't warned!" he yelled.

"Little girl, Little girl.  
Smart little girl.  
A mystery needs solving.  
As the poison and blood swirls."

The Doctor's heavy breathing and close grip on my shoulders were not allowing me to breathe any better then the poison.

"Think. Professor was in the library, Colonel Mustard was in the study, and Miss White was getting the mail." he laid me down, running his hands through his hair, "Think THINK!"

I knew the answer. I reached out, tugging on the Doctor's sleeve.

"The- AH!" I coughed, blood filling my mouth, the Doctor rolled me over to spit it out. Why was it always me that had to die? Why not someone else?

"Oh is she alright?!" Everyone was crowding. Wait! Yes! Crowd around me. Blood was practically seeping through my mouth like a waterfall at an unhealthy rate; I raised my hand, pointing at the culprit.

"Ah silly little girl.  
Your guess is!"

I froze in fear.

"Correct."

The voice called out and confetti and balloons fell around everywhere. But I was not fixed, I was still bleeding, not as much, but I probably didn't have any blood left to bleed. My eyes were closing when I saw a blue vial roll in front of my face. I gasped, that must be.

I reached for it, but it was kicked away. I got on my hands and knees.

"Bryanna!" Morgan cried, hell no, I had to get that antidote. I was kicked from police foot to police foot, caught in the jumble. I went to grab it, but someone got it before me. It was a man, in a black pinstripe suit, white make-up on his face, and black markings like a mime. A top hat placed gingerly on his head,

"Well done. Well done. Answer me one more riddle. Little girl."

We were suddenly on a cliff, and he was advancing and I was swooning from loss of blood.

"What's annoying, and blonde.  
Beats the master at his game  
is standing on the cliff and doesn't have much longer left to live?"

He smiled coming very close to my face.

"You."


	16. New x 28 Hampshire

I know how it feels, to hurt, and be scared

I know how it feels, to hurt, and be scared. I know how it feels to feel like you've lost everything when nothing is gone. I've had my moments where I wonder why everyone still tries to save me, and I've had my days were I'm so unbearable to myself and others, that I even wonder why they try. I've made mistakes because of fear, and I've lost people because of my arrogance and snappy temper. As I sat on that cliff, I thought, what would I be affecting?

A smile slid across my bloody lips as the voice said 'you'. And then a laugh, the most maniacal laugh I had ever head come out of my mouth. And then I spit on the ground to the side of his feet, glaring at him. He drew back looking confused.

"You think I'm scared of you?" I snorted, "What do you think I loose…by dying?" I asked him, "What do you think I gain?" I approached him, and he backed away. "I've made lives miserable, what do I gain? A sense of peace, a sense that I won't hurt anyone anymore and I won't be hurting myself." I grinned, blood lining my teeth, "So far as it's slow and painful." I leaned to his ear, "I welcome death."

He looked at me, eyes wide and confused, I drew my hand back and delivered a punch to his face. Hearing the crack of bone, I yanked the antidote out of his pocket and swallowed it all. Throwing the glass vial at my feet, breaking it, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, and fell to my knees. My hands came to my face and I realized I was crying, all those things I had just said…was I really ready and willing to welcome death?

"Bryanna!" I looked up, tears in my eyes as Morgan and the Doctor ran over. I looked at him, my arms dropping to my sides. "It's okay. We've got you." He pulled me close.

"I'm a monster…" I sobbed, "I'm a horrible person."

"No, Bryanna that's not true." Morgan said brushing my hair out of my face, "Don't say that."

"I am. I am!" I knocked the Doctor's hand away, "I'm a horrible person! I can't do anything right! I deserved to die-"

"Enough!" The Doctor barked, "Stop wallowing in your self pity and be glad you're alive." He growled beginning the inspections again, "You lost a lot of blood…but it says you didn't."

"It is a monster movie." the voice said, The Doctor turned around to see the mime man. But he sighed, "Don't look at me like that." he muttered, "You're all so judgmental. I know when I've been beat." he took off his hat, "Suppose you're going to kill me now, Doctor."

"No. Not exactly." The Doctor said, "There's much better places for people like you."

"You left him in an arcade?!" I barked, "He tried to kill us!"

"Well he's being given another chance, under strict instructions. They can burn the film and kill him anytime." he looked at the two of us, and I just gawked at him, "What?"

"He tried to KILL US!" I threw at him again.

"He's changed his ways, you apparently taught him a lesson." he said, watching me slump against the TARDIS's couch. Morgan sat against the door, Molly beside her, "And they are?"

"Saying hello, making me feel less like a miserable piece of crap." I said laying back.

"They don't get a trip." he glared at me, "Not all of your friends get a trip."

"I know, don't get your knickers in a bunch." I waved my hand in the air.

"Pear?"

"NO." The Doctor glared at Molly, "For the HUNDRETH TIME."

"Don't get annoyed, Doc." Morgan rolled her eyes. The Doctor ruffled his hair,

"Just…say your goodbyes so we can go." he said nudging me, "Got a special place for you."

"Ooh how romantic." I fanned myself sarcastically, "Alright."

"You wish." I heard the Doctor muttered as he began pulling levers.

"Well. This is good-bye. Until I decide I need to come back." I put both hands on either of their shoulders, "And you know you can always call me." I grinned, "Check up on me, keep me 411ed on the average teenage life that I'm now leaving behind." I smiled.

"Yeah, course." Morgan grinned.

"Well we'll be go-"

The TARDIS gave a violent lurch that tossed us backwards into the TARDIS. The doors closing. I could hear the Doctor yelling,

"No no no no no!" he barked, jumping around the TARDIS console.

"What did you do?!" I barked getting up, "What did you do?!" I repeated.

"She's flying herself!?" he growled, "Where is it taking us?!"

"Hello! What happened to dropping friends off?" I barked. I was slammed to the left, smacking against the rail. I gasped. Wincing in pain, "BAD TARDIS!" I barked, groaning in pain.

"Just hold on!" The Doctor yelled. As we flew through space, he sat by me clinging to the TARDIS railing, I grabbed his hand. I was like that ride where you stand against the wall, and then it slowly lifted you upward. I was terrified. But it came to a stop and we all lurched forward, the Doctor flopped over me. I groaned,

"Get off, please." I said glancing at him. He lifted himself from me, yanking me up.

"Everyone alright?" he asked grabbing his coat.

"Sort of." Morgan groaned rubbing tender areas, "Does this always happen?"

"Only on a good day." The Doctor and I replied sarcasticly, turning to grin at one another. I helped Morgan and Molly up. The Doctor at our sides,

"So! Who's ready for an adventure?" He opened the door. They looked at me, I nodded,

"He says no, but he means yes." I grinned; he pushed open the door, and fell. I gasped watching the Doctor tumble down the cliff that we had apparently landed on. My hands flew to my mouth and I stared, "DOCTOR!?" I started carefully making my way down the cliff, stumbling down, to see him on his feet.

"I swear I've done that before." He muttered.

"On Skaro." I said. He stared at me.

"Yes I know about Skaro, you okay?" I ran my hand over his head, "Didn't bump anything important?"

"Nope! Fit as a whistle." He glanced up, "Close the door behind you, Molly!" He started off, "Now where are we…" He headed up the gassy field, "Oh brilliant…" he grinned.

"What? Where are we?"

"We've stopped in the middle of a Nomad tribe, The Hallowgraphs, they travel from place to place." he grinned, "Lets go say hello." he ran forward. I stared,

"Is it safe? Wait…what am I saying? Nothing is safe with you!" I threw my hands up, "Come on guys." I ran after him, followed by my own two companions. The Doctor looked around,

"Excuse me, Madam?" he said looking at the only creature without wings. She turned,

"Hello!" She smiled. Sure of all the creatures, he picked the one without wings. What was that about?!

"Um, could you tell us…where we are?" he asked.

"Well, I guess this would be earth!" she grinned, "Year Twenty two thousand!" she smiled. He nodded,

"And…where?"

"Oh! We're in a field just north of New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New Hampshire!" she grinned happily. I looked at her, gawking,

"She has no wings." I muttered to the Doctor, "Is that weird?"

"Sort of yeah…So what's your name?" He smiled, trying to be charming, I slapped my forehead.

"Kylie." She said tilting her head, adjusting the straps of the technology on her back, which I was guessed was used for flying. I was examining her as the Doctor and she had a chat. She had a strange marking on her wrist, like a tattoo. Long blonde hair, seemed reasonably pale, and grey eyes. She didn't seem very unusual.

"Doctor!" Morgan cried, "Doctor there's something wrong." she said pointing out to the crowd of Hallowgraphs. One had fallen, all of them crowding. I stared, what…? Something buzzed in my ear and I frowned, swatting at it.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor looked at me.

"Something's…buzzing around my head. Like a mosquito." I muttered swatting. I felt something on my neck, and I slapped it. But stopped, why did I feel so funny?

"Morgan?!" Molly gasped. I turned, seeing Molly slap something against her neck, "What the-"Molly instantly passed out. Hitting the floor.

"D-Doctor…" I muttered, before fading into utter darkness and hit the floor.


	17. Slapped

"Bryanna

"Bryanna? Bryanna wake up…You know you're always falling asleep. Come on upsie daisy." I felt myself be hoisted from the ground, swooning left but he held me steady. "You alright?" I fell to the left and he caught me, "Guess not." I felt so dizzy, the sonic screwdriver's blinding light flashed in my eyes, blinding me.

"Ah ah!" I closed my eyes and swatted his hand away, "Stop it!" I blinked several times to get my vision back. He let me go, and I held my head.

"What happened?" I muttered.

"Not sure, but I learned that I can't carry three grown children and get away." he looked at me. I stared at him,

"You WHAT?!"

"Well…I tried…Kylie managed to grab Molly…" he glanced over, and I followed my gaze to the Hallowgraph. I gawked at him,

"So I think-"

Slap.

"What was that for?!" He held his face and I glared at him.

"YOU LEFT HER!?" I barked, "You worthless! Worthless idiot! You left her!" I went to take another swing at him but she wrapped both arms around me from behind, keeping me from moving my arms, "I can't believe you! What the HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was thinking we'd go save her. You didn't have to hit me…" he said, not letting me go, "Are you going to behave yourself?" he asked glaring at me, "Are you done hitting people?" he growled.

"Y…yes…" I muttered quietly, he let me go. He put both hands on either side of my face,

"We will get her back, and she will be okay, alright?" he looked into my eyes, and I went to bite his hand but he drew back, "Heeey!" he pointed his finger at me like he was scolding a dog, "Knock that off."

"Sorry you just left my friend, back there. I'm a little on edge. Because if she's dead…there is no force in this universe that'll stop me from beating the hell out of you." I pointed at him, scolding him like he was just as much of a dog as I was. Before turning to the Hallowgraph, "Excuse me…" I stepped over the unconscious Molly, "Do you…know anything about this place?"

The Hallowgraph seemed distracted, looking past the cliff; she twiddled her fingers and waited quietly.

"Kylie." The Doctor addressed her, so she had a name, my bad. The girl looked up, and stopped playing with her hands.

"Yes?"

"I asked you, did you know anything about this place?" I repeated, and she looked down at me.

"No…" she said, "We travel…"

"Are you worried about them?" I asked following her gaze to the now empty field.

"A…little." she said, "They don't like me much."

"Why?" I turned to her.

"I cut off my wings…To look like you…" she said, "To look like a human." she smiled. I looked at her, a smile of my own.

"Yes…to be like others and not everyone else."

"Ugh…I squashed my pear." Molly sat up. I laughed,

"There's a change of pants in the TARDIS." I said pointing at the box. Molly nodded and headed up. I folded my arms.

"The Doctor…" Kylie said, turning her head, "What is he?"

"A dork."

"No, no." she laughed, "Not what I meant. I meant what _is_he. What species?" she looked over at the Doctor who was doing something weird with his screw driver.

"Weirdo, freak, geek, nerd, rambler." I was continuing while she talked, "Oh! Oh species!" I waved my hands, "He's TimeLord…last of them."

"Your not…"

"No no. Defiantly not related, infatuated, and bumping hips, sleeping partners. No." I swiped my hands out in front of me, "Not for all the stars in this united Galaxy."

"The Galaxy is not uni-"

"Not the point!" I laughed, "Subject change! Do you know where they took your people?"

"I know a way…I think." she wiggled, "Is that where we want to go."

"You don't have to." I said glancing at her, she shook her head.

"I haven't got much of a choice, they're sort of…my family." she sighed. I nodded.

"Doctor…Doctor?! Oh that ass!" I growled seeing him halfway down the field. "Molly!"

"Coming!" she called, climbing down the rocks, "Run, start running!" she laughed, "Yes! Lots of running! And OURTRAGOUS amount of running!" she jogged after us. Kylie using her flying technology to casually glide above us, it led us back to the field where I had fainted, but it was completely empty. The Doctor spinning in circles around in the field. I began to grow bored with the future, maybe I'd ask for a trip to the past…maybe see the American Revolution…or the Civil War…that'd be exciting.

"Yes!" I heard the Doctor shout. He looked at me. "Here it is." he grinned and then vanished with the whirl of his screw driver.

"WHAT?!" Molly and I yelled in unison. Kylie blinked, twirling around above us,

"Simple teleportation!" she laughed, "Fun stuff!" she walked over landing on the spot and vanishing. I gawked,

"Yeah very tired of future. Want old past and history naow…" I muttered adding an 'a' to the word now. I ran over and jumped on the spot, feeling a spinning sensation.

"Catch!" I heard the Doctor call, "I got it!" I hit the ground, "Never mind."

"Hate…you…" I groaned. There was a scream, and Molly was on top of me, knocking me back over. I coughed and groaned. "Hate you…more." I shoved her off and got to my feet. Kylie stood next to the Doctor looking around. A gate between us and the marching soldiers.

"Kylie." The Doctor said, "Could you, turn into your true form and slide through these bars and activate the code on the other side with this." he wiggled the Sonic Screwdriver. Kylie sighed,

"I guess, I really don't like this form…" she muttered putting the screw driver in her mouth. Then in a blink of an eye she was this tiny little green dragon creature, wingless of course. But she could easily slip through the bars. She chomped on the button and the gates sparked open.

"Thank you Kylie!" The Doctor took the screw driver and picked her up placing her on my head, "Take care of her, she needs a few before she can change back." he smiled at me. I crossed my eyes and glanced up.

"Hello." I said before walking after the Doctor. The halls were well carpeted though the walls seemed to be made of dirt…with some sort of gloss over it to make it hard and smooth as marble. I could even see an earthworm move…This was cool…if I wasn't so claustrophobic…the Doctor had a decent amount of room, but we had to walk single file…I heard something, down the corridor and to the left.

"Doctor!"

"Hahaha!" there was laughter, much like Morgan's, "That's what she said!" and the room erupted with shrill tiny laughs.

What in blazes?!


	18. The Mayflower

Again, I think I should ask to go to the past

Again, I think I should ask to go to the past. What's with me and these future adventures, that's all we seem to go to. It's blasphemy! I need a past trip really bad…defiantly…go see some history! Oh right! Morgan!

"Morgan?!" I turned into the small room, my friend at a long table, ever seat filled with short winged people. The all turned and looked at me, the Doctor behind me. He opened his mouth, squinting his eyes as if he were trying to count them all.

"I…er…Hello." he said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down at me and Molly popped up behind us. Kylie still on my head from before, she stared.

"I know them." Kylie said tail twitching back and forth, "Exetomorphs." she smiled, "Very friendly."

"Then why'd they knock us out?" I ask, questioning these Exeto-whatevers. "They could just ask us to come to tea."

"That's there way of asking, you wouldn't have passed out if you didn't want to have some tea. It asked your brain." the Doctor attempted to explain, "Not your will, your brain. The communicate telepathically." he said poking me in the head, "But when they 'bite' you, they connect to your brain, and if you want something they're more then happy to get it for you if it's reasonable. Like Morgan must have wanted something to drink."

"That's charming." I muttered, folding my arms, "There was no danger. I slapped him for you!" I pointed to the Doctor, glaring at Morgan, "You worried me! I slapped THE DOCTOR." I put major emphasis on his name, "Now I owe him. Because the slap was for nothing. There was no danger."

"Kylie, your family doesn't appear to be here…The must have left, not been captured." He said, the little dragon jumped off my head and was able to change back into her human form, "I can follow their signal and give you a ride back at least."

"This tea is delicious!" Molly said, walking over to the Doctor, "Apple sauce?"

"Thanks." he took the little bowl, "Anyways, like I said, I can give you a ride home." the Doctor took the spoon and I saw that grin on Molly's face.

"Doctor wait-"he spit it out,

"What is this?!"

"PEAR SAUCE!" Molly cackled. The Doctor glared, a very evil grin,

"Oh you like Pears? COME HERE!" he grabbed for her, and Molly screamed, running. Morgan bursting out into laughter and the Doctor throwing empty threats. I stared, smiling but not really feeling like I was there. The voices echoing in my mind, the laughed and joy. I was going to give that all up, I was going to give being a child up…I had to grow up, clear my head, think beyond myself. I had to become elite to walk with the elite. I had to become ace material.

"Bryanna!" Morgan shouted.

"ACK!" I hit the ground. Molly hovering over me and the Doctor flat over my stomach.

"Sorry!" He grinned, pulling himself off and sitting on his knees, "Aw, long face." he frowned, "What's wrong Bryanna; you know what that rhymes with Banana. I like Bananas." he nodded.

"Don't you start." I groaned.

"I'll call you Banana."

"That's what I call her! Banana phone!"

"Do do do dodo." I sang, with a smile on my face. The little Exeto…things, were watching us intently. The Doctor got to his feet, grabbing my hand as well to pull me up.

"Ooh." he grinned hugging me tightly, "Make me a little less lonely everyday." he grinned, "Yeah. Well." he looked at Morgan, "Let's go home, Kylie." he said smiling. He turned and walked away, hands in his pockets. Everyone following.

The on coming storm…and I was in the eye of it.

After bidding farewell to Kylie and returning her with much regret to her family. I rather liked Kylie…but the Doctor really wasn't looking for companions after what Molly and Morgan got us into. I was sad to see her go, but everything ended eventually.

"Well that was fun." Morgan said smiling, "I got two."

"Monica beat you, she's in Torch." I said shrugging, Morgan frowned,

"No fair!" she flailed her arms.

"Jack's not your type." I swatted my hand at her, "Keep your eyes in your head. My TimeLord."

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor raised a brow.

"Yes. You heard me. You're mine." I swatted the two girls out, "My TimeLord. My TARDIS. My Adventure. Get your own."

"Banana-"

"WHAT DID I SAY?"

"Sorry, Bryanna, I'm not…'your' TimeLord…" he said looking a bit uncomfortable. I scratched my head,

"I was joking, don't birth a Sontaran." I rolled my eyes.

"Not that I could, but I'm guessing that was a figure of speech?"

"Correctamundo." I said waving my hand as I flopped onto the couch.

"Where too?"

"THE PAST!" I said dramatically, "THE PAST IS WHAT I DEEEMMANND!" the Doctor merely laughed at me.

"Come on! Somewhere you wanna go!?"

"THE MAYFLOWER!" I said. He stopped,

"A boat?"

"I want to see it! I want to be there when it lands! That's pure American history!" I said glaring, "I want to seeee!" I whined, "You're all British history. I'm American. Let's roll, TimeLord." I said jumping up.

"You're one hell of a human." He yanked the lever forward grinning. The TARDIS swirling. I had learned to hang on by now. We swung left, swung right, the Doctor's grin disappearing behind the pillar, and the appearing on the other side. I was laughing, yes! I was going to watch the Mayflower land! If we were lucky. Then I realized, wait…was there aliens in Mayflower history? It'd be cool right, calm adventure…nothing scary or nuffin… That was very unlikely…

"Here we are! Just off the shore where the Mayflower landed." he said, "We can blend in once they land." he glanced at me, "That means."

"Oh no."

"Dress up." he grinned. "Race you to the wardrobe." he darted off.

"Oi! That's not fair! That is so not fair! I have no idea how to get to the Wardrobe without wandering!" I said running after him. Weaving around the corridors I lost him, wandering around till I found the closet opened and already ransacked. A little black dress waiting for me, I figured he found it for me. Oh joy, it even came with a little bonnet. I rolled my eyes before sliding into one of the many rooms to change. Coming out in the little black dress, white apron, bonnet and its white cuffs, oh I was really thrilled about this one.

It only got better…really. The Doctor adjusted his hat, wearing the average Pilgrim uniform, I gawked at him he looked ridiculous.

"Whatchya think?" he turned dancing around, "Usually don't dress up for history and such." he said, "But ya know." he grinned, "Dress for a party."

"You look…" I snorted, "Funny." I finished covering my mouth in a laugh.

"You look like you should be churning butter. So hush." he smirked, "Come on. Let's go." he said holding out his arm, "Lets go." I took the arm,

"Escort away." He opened the door; there was a rotten smell… "Where are we?" I plugged me nose.

"Not…on land." He muttered, "WE must be on the ship itself, come on." he tugged me forward heading toward the light.

"Its smells like vomit…" I muttered, "And dead things…" I glanced around, something catching my foot. I went to scream but his hand flew over my mouth. "Shhh, it's just a box, they threw dead people overboard." he said muttering, "Sea burial, don't worry." we climbed the few stairs to the top where everyone was doing something. We came to the top and just stood there, when someone addressed us.

"You two!" He barked, "Woman! Why aren't you in the kitchen!? And you sir, working?" he declared.

"I'm sorry, you are?" The Doctor turned.

"Christopher Jones! Captain of this here ship!"

"Ah, well Mr. Jones. This is…Katherine White, and I'm John Carver…we were a little lost." The Doctor said. The man raised an eyebrow, what? It wasn't like we were fool- Oh god that's what he thought.

"Well then, get back to work, Carver."

"I'll escort her to the kitchen." The Doctor smiled. The man gave me a look over, and I waited till he shrugged and walked away to slap my forehead. As that hit my head I remembered,

"Hey." I said as we walked, "I did a report on the passengers of the Mayflower…Katherine and John were actually on there…but they're like…married and junk and they had a miscarriage and all sorts of stuff, and John is governor."

"They had to tell something, we're going to just vanish, you know."

"Yeah and us coming out together made us seem…never mind." I muttered, "They say Katherine died of a broken heart…or so says William Bradford." I looked at him, "You die, and a week later so do I."

"I'd be too strange if we died at the same time, they had to mix up history a bit to make it seem like we weren't weird." he said. "You wanted to see the Mayflower." he grinned patting me on the shoulder, "You got Mayflower, and alllll the work a woman could want."

"I hate you." I glared, "You knew this was coming!"

"Now get in there and make me a sandwich!" he shoved me forward. I growled, "I'll make you a knuckle sandwich…"

"Trouble with the husband?" a woman spoke up. Smiling at me, her teeth probably the only ones that seemed to be left healthy, the others smiled with disgusting rotten smiles, teeth that were decaying away.

"No, were not…you know…together…nuffin." I rubbed my head; this is how Donna must have felt…it was sort of annoying.

"Oh no need to hide it Miss." the woman spoke again, green eyes adverting from her task of drying the dishware, "We all have troubles."

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Dorothy." she smiled, "Well, might as well get you started, grab a rag." she smiled at me. I frowned, Dorothy was apparently The Doctor's maidservant in all this…Her history had been confusing, and was based on a lot of marriages, but apparently the Doctor must…save her at some point. I took a rag as the ship creaked. I frowned,

"I'm…Katherine…" I muttered, "Katherine White." I nodded. She smiled,

"I see you've taken a liking to that man. Who is he?"

"John CARver." I gripped the dish tightly, "And he's not my type." I passed the dish to another girl. I huffed; Dorothy seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Don't give up, he's got to be worth something." she muttered. I frowned, of course he was…

"Nah. He's just a boy." I said smiling, "Why not, tell me about you self-"  
The boat lurched forward sending me over the table. Like the boat had almost gone on its side. I heard dishes shatter and some of the girls cry out. I groaned,

"Everyone! Calm down!" I called, "Stay calm." I said, we all filed to the door, flooding out along looking at the men, shocked faces.

"It's the great beast." one of them muttered hugging the woman close.

"It be the CRACKEN!" the Captain yelled, "Find yer weapons!" he called. I looked around,

"Doctor- I mean, John?!" I called out looking around.

"Right here Katherine!" he put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're in trouble."

"A yup." he nodded.

"Good news though."

"What's that?"

"I haven't passed out yet…"


	19. Lost

Does anyone feel the Pirates of the Caribbean theme playing

Does anyone feel the Pirates of the Caribbean theme playing? Or is that just me? The Kraken? Are we serious here? I'm asking you a lot of questions, but lets be realistic, how were we going to stop this? We were Davy Jones or anything…wait…are we going to meet Davy Jones?! Sweet lord…

"So…_John_…" I muttered watching the arms flail and crawl their way over the ship, breaking the railing of the sides. "What! Do you purpose we do?"

"Get out of the way!" The Doctor shoved me into the main mast of the ship, I winced. Both of us awkwardly pressed against the pole to avoid the tentacle's reach.

"Crushing…me…" I muttered before pushing the TimeLord away, "Oh sweet oxygen!" I took a breath.

"Don't be breathing so soon!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me away. Another one of the eight legs crawling up.

"I hope you know the TARDIS is in the HULL." I barked, picking up the ends of my dress and running with the other hand in his, "We can't escape it. It'll rip this ship apart in a matter of seconds. Once the Kraken starts, the Kraken finishes."

"You seem to know a few things about this!" he turned, "Tell me all you know. We have to stop it. This isn't suppose to happen." he put his hands on my shoulder, "We have to stop it."

"Aww, but it's so cute. Can't we keep it."

"BE SERIOUS." He barked. He let go of me, "Do you know how to stop it!?"

"Of course I don't!" I said becoming quite panicked as the Doctor became more serious, "Well Architeuthis, Giant squid and or octopus. Squid has more legs though, and it lives in really deep waters, and they breed close to New Zealand and they have very tiny babies and they grow very large, sixty feet. Mile and a half-"

"Bryanna! I love it when you ramble your knowledge, but you can tell me all the Architeuthis facts you want once we're safe and alive! HOW TO _STOP_ IT." he said fishing for his screw driver, which…seem to be MIA. Missing in action.

"Uh…uh…" I ruffled my hair, "I only know how to call it! They didn't say how to stop it! It DOESN'T EXIST!" I yelled back.

"Clearly it does!" he argued. We were under pressure, and we were both frustrated. He looked at me, and I was clearly scared. His gaze softened, "How do you call for it."

"They legend says, depending on which we're following." I muttered, saying the last bit to myself, "Davy Jones, the captain of the Flying Dutchmen…used something called the Kraken's Hammer that emitted shockwaves through out the water." I ruffled my hair, ripping off the bonnet, "But that was a movie, Doctor! A Movie! A very…very fictional movie!"

"What movie?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" I looked at him with a sheepish smile. He shrugged it off, no commenting on it for another moment.

"Have you seen my screw driver?" he muttered.

"You left it in your coat…" I slapped my face, "Which is in the TARDIS-"

"Which is in the Hull." he looked a little stunned, trying to swallow saliva that was quickly drying from his mouth. He looked at me, "Got a plan?"

"Nope." I smiled. He looked at me warily, "I'm not taking this as a joke." I said defending myself, "I'm just accepting the fact that we're doomed."

"We're not doomed, now I want you to go hi-"

And that's when it happened. Well…I was unsure what happened at first. I didn't really know what was going on. Just the screaming and the empty space that now stood in front of me. I felt myself freezing with terror, my whole body go numb because knowing that he was gone…was terrifying. That in a situation where we had no battle plan, no plan at all…a plan where life was going to end, and it was a 'at least we go down together' situation. Then it's swept away…there's no such thing as going down together, one of you will always die first.

"Bryanna! RUN!" I heard him call from his current position being caught in the grip of the thin tentacle of the Giant Creature. I opened my mouth but no words came out, watching him be tossed back and forth. My legs were shaking and they couldn't move. And for a second, I snapped…for a second I didn't understand why I acted in this way.

I ran for the captain's cabin, ripping the axe from the wall. Gripping it tightly before running back out.

"Oi! Kraken! If you don't let go of my Doctor, I'm…" I paused, pondering if my snapped self would actually say it."…gonna kill a bitch." I raised the axe above my head and cracked it over one of the legs gripping the ship. The creature screeched, and I yanked the axe from its flesh just in time, as it moved its limb back into the sea. I juggled the axe a bit turning it in my hand and getting a better grip. I ran up the stairs to the quarter deck to get a better look at the damage. I noticed a leg wrapped around the main mass, and using my whole body momentum, I whirled around and dug the axe into the leg. Ripping it out just as the limb retreated. I was winning! I was winning.

My triumph was cut short.

I was down the stairs, axe discarded from my reach, and a noticeable bleeding cut on my cheek. I groaned, seeing the limb whip around the quarter deck looking for the previous attacker. I got to my knees. Crawling towards the axe, I had…to save the Doctor…I grabbed the axe, just in time to roll out of the way of a limb coming down on the ship. The ship creaking in pain, it wanted to die, it wanted to stop and sink. But I wasn't going to let it.

Getting to my feet I took another triumphant swing. But this time, I was unable to pull the axe from the limb. And I was tossed, loosing my grip on the axe, leaving it wedged in the beast. I hit my head on the captain's cabin, groaning as I reached behind my head to feel for a bump…or blood. Feeling a bump the size of my fist. But there were cheers, cheers of rejoice. The people gathered around me, and lifted me. Shouting on how I had defeated the Kraken. I glared around, I had not…but when I observed my surroundings, the Kraken's limbs were gone.

"Do-John!?" I cried over the crowds cheers. My calls fell upon absent ears. I was let down and I broke from the crowd, running to the edge of the boat. Looking over to see the Doctor's ridiculous hat…floating among the wreckage. I had failed…

I had lost my Doctor…


	20. Ode to the Kraken

Could you even believe what I was thinking

Could you even believe what I was thinking? Nothing was running through my head, everything was blank. I just sat there, hands gripping the railing, shards and all. My hands bleeding into the open sea and I didn't feel a thing. Now don't think of me as emo…I wasn't thinking about it, therefore it didn't hurt…

"Katherine…" a voice behind me chirped, she seemed happy, but the concern in her voice told me I thought otherwise. I turned to see Dorothy, standing behind me, "your hands…" she said, I looked down, managing to feel the pain again, pulling a splinter or two away with shaky hands. "What was his name?" she glanced out at sea. I bit my lip.

"His name was John." I muttered covering my mouth with my arm, "John Carver…" I kept the charade up, but what was the point anymore? The Doctor was dead and I couldn't fly the TARDIS.

"He was a good man…?" she asked stepping beside me, and putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself turn to this stranger, cry on her shoulder, sobbing.

"H-He-" I couldn't even sum up how amazing he was. The friendship that was cut short, this time the companion didn't die…he did…But when he died so did I, I was now stuck in the beginning of American history, with a false name, and a false purpose.

"The wrecked ship should be fixed soon, one we're on land we can have a proper burial for him." I heaved a sob at the word burial…I didn't want to be the one to bury the last of the TimeLords. I didn't want to run into the Master and go 'Oh by the way, the Doctor's dead.' That was not my plan of action, nor was living like a pilgrim.

"I…I just…" I pushed away from her looking over the edge, "God…I just." I looked around. My mind wasn't clear, and what I was about to do was very stupid of me…very very.

"I'll get you some te-"

"Don't bother, Dorothy." I said grabbing a rope and tying it around the main mast, "I…I have to try…and find him."

"You can't be thinking about jumping in! It's freezing! The currents! And the Kraken might still be there." she looked at me like I was mad, and I tied the rope firmly around my waist.

"He wouldn't give up on me." I said glaring, "He'd fix this, and that's what I'm going to do." I ripped off the bonnet and took off the little shoes and tossed them to the side, cold waters weren't my worry. It was the currents and the possible inhabitants of the water.

"Can you even swim?"

"More or less." I replied putting my hands above my head, and diving straight into the freezing depths. Not too bad, my heart was slowing in beat. I couldn't stay long, or hypothermia would set it…but right now I didn't care…I didn't care one bit. I surfaced and took a breath, noticing the people gathering around the edge to see what crazy task I was at. I closed my eyes as I went under, opening them to a blurry setting…this was going to be no use…I couldn't see…

Oh…but I could see that!

All the oxygen from my lungs flew into the water in panicked bubbles as I noticed the large mass at the ocean floor. I inhaled water, quickly coming up for air, choking.

"Pull her in!" someone yelled.

"No! No!" I barked, "Not until I know for sure he's dead or alive!" I muttered, I was shouting at them, and my lips were turning blue, my teeth began to chatter, and my limbs went numb. They started dragging me in against my will. Until Dorothy screamed.

"Pull her in faster! FASTER!" she pointed a shaky finger at the water and I was yanked through the water. I glanced down, noticing the large mass rising to the surface. I gasped feeling a slimy tentacle wrap around me and drag me under. The rope cutting off circulation. I struggled to pull it free while loosing breath. But the creature rose to the surface to make an attack on the ship again, tentacles lashing out and grabbing people by the second. I was in the air, gasping for air. As its grip tightened. I was lowered back into the water, managing to get a breath, but I was lowered even more. Towards the creatures mouth…I closed my eyes…this was it. I choked for air…

An alarm sound brought me to the attention that I wasn't drowning. I was breathing! How was I breathing? I was…I glanced behind me, seeing the waters outside, and the jaws that I thought had swallowed me close like a hatch. I stared forward, drenched and cold…What was going to wait me.

"Avast! Another wench for ye bois!" the creature laughed. I backed up quickly, slightly scared and slightly disgusted. The man had a strange face; his neck was long, like a snake. Well…he…sort of was a snake…

"Where's the Doctor?!" I demanded. "Tell me where he is!"

"Ooo, feisty aren't ya, ya wee little sea critter." he grinned, tongue flickering out of his narrow snake head. I gulped, backing as far as I could against the wall.

"Take her to the brig…she'll wait there." he grinned, and I was disgusted.

"Pirates. You're pirates. Alien pirates." I said frowning, "You're the legendary Kraken…" I was grabbed by one of the men at his side, dragged forward till the snake man was inches from my face.

"Aye lass." he said, tongue flicking and hitting my nose, "That we did." and he turned and stumbled off, one leg made of wood.

The brig that was always a fantastic place to go. The jail cell where I would wait to be their slave…which was putting it child appropriately and VERY nicely. I was captured, I felt like a damsel in distress with this crappy uniform…and I was pretty much done with the thoughts of getting RAPED.

Yes I said it. Do your history people. Google that shit, what do you think pirates did to female prisoners? Kept them pampered and fed them tea? Well you're wrong! You are VERY VERY WRONG. And that was my main concern…

Tossed in the cell, I fell face first onto the wet concrete, winching and feeling that strange smell rise to my nose. That smell when you just hit your head on something. Ever had that? It kind of smells like bone?

"Damnit…" I muttered, "Should a guessed, Kraken, ledged, aliens, kidnapping. It all fits these days." I picked the ends of my skirt up, "I just have to…Doctor!?" I turned looking in the cell to the left of mine. The Doctor lying unmoved on the ground, drenched to the bone. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He was just lifeless. "Doctor!" I squeaked, "Please…Please Doctor…" I put my hand through the bars, bearly reaching his arm that was flopped to the side. Fingertips just out of my reach. If only I could lean…a little more.

I turned my head away, latching onto the Doctor's fingers, pulling his arm straight so I could get a hold of his wrist…Got it! I pulled him towards the bars that separated us. Pulling him sideways against it so I could put my hands on his chest. I put my hand to his throat...no pulse… was he just recently fished out? Or dead cold beyond saving? He wasn't breathing. Oh no…Oh no…I put my hand over my face. This was life or death Bryanna, this was LIFE or DEATH. Think about your personal morals later and worry about saving the Doctor. I put my hand in front of his mouth to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. Two hears meant I had push on both? I felt like Martha…and I really hated that. But I put both down on his right side that was closest and began pushing on his chest. Then the second side, having to lean forward a bit, to press on the other. Nothing.

I began to fear what I had managed to avoid this long. I was going to be that ONE companion damnit. But I guess the curse is his not mine. I just didn't want him to die…I pressed a few more times on either side, tilted him up on his side. Grimaced at little in disgust before taking a deep breath before putting my lips to his, and blowing air into hopefully awaiting lungs…


	21. Tango of the Blades

So it began something I never wanted to start

So it began something I never wanted to start. But how could I start something if it would never continue? Maybe it would die along with this helpless man, dying or dead in my arms while I awaited my fate. For when I committed the sin…my trial was for nothing.

"Doctor?" I breathed, pulling away, it wasn't such a big deal now, it wasn't even a kiss, it was air and he needed air! I inhaled once again, blowing the air into his lungs watching his chest rise and fall, pushing my panicky hands onto his chest. I didn't even know what I was doing, I've never taken CPR. I cried out in distress, in pain, in agony. I was dying here with him. Like a less romantic version of Romeo and Juliet. The friend I had cherished, one who knew my need for the unreal, someone who surprised me day by day, was dead. I hugged him through the bars, wishing I could phase through and be will him so he wouldn't die alone.

"You're breaking my heart!" I sobbed, "Why do you have to die?! Why with me?! Am I really cursed?! Am I really this unlucky!?" I threw him away, turning before the thunk of his body reached my ears. I slammed myself against the wall far from the Doctor's as possible. My face twisted with sorrow and depression as I leaned over my crossed legs, sobbing and suffering. This is where life ended. This was where I went crazy.

The Doctor's body refused to get up, refused to give any sign of life. Was…was he really dead?

"You, girlie, fished from the sea!" I turned my head to see a sea snake man, "Ye girlie with that strange look to ye. Teeth so clean and hair so pretty." his eyes were lazy and crooked so I could not tell which directions he was staring…

"I'm not 'girlie'." I growled, "Don't bother talking to me, sea bag, because I'm done with perverts.

"No, no." he waved his hand, "I be Captain Zonlafa Markont." he paused, " A ye, wee one, speak our tongue."

"I took classes- did you say…Captain?"

"Aye, this be my ship." he frowned, which I never knew a snake could do, "We be not pirates…" he muttered, "We be here to research the rare Giant Squid."

"You're…a research team?"

"Aye." He sighed, "Therefore the design of my ship."

"Makes sense." I frowned, "Mutiny?"

"Aye." he frowned, "And we talk like this." he gestured.

"You brought upon first pirates?" I nodded, "Very interesting. Learn new things everyday."

"Do you know how to sword fight, lass?" he rose up, looming over me in my curled up position, "I'll need ye help to fight back." he glanced at the Doctor, "For your friend…"

"No…I don't know how." I said quietly, "I can try though." I heard the sound of metal slicing against its sheath and I turned my head, he held the blade away from me, hold the hilt out to me. Then held a smaller knife for my other hand.

"Teach ye a few things." he said backing away. "Stand out, like this." He held his sword hand forward, and his other hand with the smaller knife by his side, "Ye use that, te block." he said gesturing to the smaller blade, I could do this. I watched countless people fight…right? This will be fine.

"Give her a good swing." he nodded. I swung, a whoosh whistling through the air. I felt triumphant at just getting a swing in. "Good, defend! Swing! Defend! Swing!"

Hours went by, but ever one seemed like minutes. Time was ticking by and the Mayflower was not moving…it was stationary, and those poor people on board. I'd save them…I looked at the snake man that had now become my teacher…I was going to do this…

I hid my weapons well on my body, the guards knew I didn't have anything when I came on board. My walking was slightly altered for I could not bend my leg against my blade, so I walked with a limp, and they seemed amused as they took me to the surface where the crew of the Mayflower had been held captive. I smiled at Dorothy when her shocked face of my living self came out of the Kraken's mouth arms behind my back.

"M'lady!" She cried, "You're alive!" she was in tears. And I smiled, someone cared that I was alive. Everyone whispered and I went to Dorothy, hugging her tightly.

"There now lass, find ye mummy."

I drew the blade,

"You're the one who's going to be crying for your mommy, Captain." I said grinning, "Take arms boys! Fight! Fight for a new world!" I raised my blade above my head. What did I have to loose? Nothing, that's why I was here.

"Arg! Get them!" the Captain shouted and I ran forward, "Ye think yer good lass?" he blocked my swing, "Yer just a girlie."

"No." I said swinging again, "Not a girlie!" I blocked with the small blade, "I'm a time traveler!" I pushed him over but he was back up and the fight continued, back and forth are blades clashing, and all that was running through my head was Zon's words. Left foot back leap with your right, hop, hop, and stab. I followed the instructions along with the blocking that went side by side with them. I was doing well, I could manage a sword fight, but I didn't play dirty like this scoundrel.

My foot was behind a rope as we fought, I felt it, and he saw it. I didn't acknowledge it, he used it for his advantage. He tugged on the rope and sent me flying to the ground, blades discarded behind him. I was dead, I couldn't get them. But for the second time facing death I _laughed_.

"You think I'm scared of death, Captain?" I said holding my hands out at a fake attempt to block his piercing sword, "You'd be doing me a favor." I smirked.

"Is that so?" the Captain smiled, "Makes me a nice guy doesn't it?" he said glaring.

"So it does." I said frowning, "O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." I laughed. The Captain looked at me strangely.

"Then I defy you, Stars!" the voice was in my ears. But I was dead, I was sure.

But was that Romeo, or was it the Doctor?


	22. Stopped Hearts

That's when I began to question my sanity…was I quoting Romeo and Juliet

That's when I began to question my sanity…was I quoting Romeo and Juliet? That was weird let alone the fact that I was laying on the ship of the Mayflower sword fighting with alien pirates…er…researchers from some planet unknown and _I_ was quoting Romeo and Juliet…god I was thick.

"Doctor?!" my spirits were lifted when I saw the ridiculous shoes, and the drenched clothing. The sudden anger flew threw me, "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH YOU-YOU-YOU-"my mind couldn't come up with a word horrible enough to describe what he was. He grinned at me, knowing that yelling at him was my way of saying 'glad you're alive!' He picked up my blade, and stood ready. This was going to be a kick.

"You battle is with me, Captain, leave her alone." The Doctor grinned, giving me a wink, "Luckily in Gallifrey they taught me to stop my hearts." He said smiling.

"I'll kill you." I glared, remembering the fact declared by Romana, a Timelady, from an episode with the Fourth Doctor. I groaned, slapping my forehead, "You know what I did for you?!"

"And I appreciate your care." The Doctor turned serious, "But I have things taken care of."

"Aye, Doctor is it, not John Carver. Well then-"The Captain turned his blade away from me, and I scooted away towards the main mast of the ship. I looked around, battle and chaos was everywhere and I was sitting around doing nothing! This wasn't any fun…

I got to my feet quickly, looking around for a weapon I could use for the time being. And there it was, never failed me yet, my trusty little axe. Okay it wasn't really little it was a decently sized axe and so far it had served me in battle well…but I wasn't so sure I could sword fight with an axe…It wasn't exactly the best weapon for this sort of battle…

"Bryanna! You stay out of this." I turned to give the Doctor a 'whatever you've got your hands full' look before running off into the fray. I aimed to injure not to kill, and I was doing a pretty good job… That was until…I was ganged up on.

You know, cheaters never prosper…Sometimes…but these cheaters had managed to do a very good job at prospering in kicking my ass. I could feel the slicing of the blades and the feel to the blood running down my back. It was a feeling, I would soon learn, that happened a lot. You got cut, you got hit, you go bruised, you got broken, and the Doctor would always be there to pick you back up again.

But where was my Doctor now. As I bled on the floor of the Mayflower I heard the cry of the Captain, my eyes level with the floor. I watched the Captain's sword be discarded, check mate. The Doctor held the blade forward, and I wondered if he could do it, the man that never would, I wondered if he had the ability to kill this creature.

"Leave. Leave these seas, and leave this planet." he growled, "And remember that I let you go with your life. Captain." he turned to the opening of the ship, my teacher emerging from the lips.

"Thank ye, Doctor." he said, his snake face curling into a smile. I smiled too; the shameful traitors now back to the winning side, saluting the man. I ran over to him, well limped over to him, and a smile was on my face. He placed a scaly hand on my head, "Ye did good, lass." he patted my head twice, "Ye did good." I smiled wildly in his praise, ignoring the many cuts I had from my battle. "Get on board." he barked at his crew, "And throw'em in the brig!" he turned, winking at me once before leaving. I watched everyone file towards the Kraken.

"You think ye've won!" the mutinous snake shouted. He held his gun towards me, glaring and without a second thought. He shot, just as two men managed to grab the gun.

Everything was in slow motion. My head turned, I heard the Doctor's voice cry no, watching him run towards me slowly. Dorothy's hand resting on my shoulder, pushing me forward, there was no time to stop her. Time sped up once more, and my head hit the ground.

"Dorothy!" I cried. She whimpered in pain, gripping the gun wound. I franticly looked down at her, "Doctor! Doctor!" I cried, "Doctor do something!"

"John? You're a doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied shortly, kneeling by Dorothy, he pulled the sonic screwdriver out, and pointed at the wound, "Not fatal, but we'll need to get the bullet out, and get it covered so it won't get infected…then its fatal." he muttered. "Hand me that sword."

"Doctor!" I squeaked. He glared,

"NOW." he flexed his hand, I handed him the sword. With it, he cut deeper managing to fish the bullet out of her arm and toss it aside. "Your apron." he flexed his hand at me again. I removed it, and handed it to him, "This may sting Dorothy, but it's salt water…" he wrapped it around her arm tightly, tying the two strings in a knot. "There…you should be fine, we're not far from shore." he said, standing. I remained sitting,

"Thank you, Dorothy, you saved my life." I pushed hair out of her face, I was truly grateful, something I had not felt for another human being…for a long, long time. She was in too much pain to reply, "Get her somewhere to rest!" I commanded, standing with the Doctor, his arm came around me and he shook my shoulders and rubbed my arms.

"I didn't know you could sword fight." he grinned. I laughed,

"That would make two of us." I said quietly leaning my head on his chest, "Let's bounce, I'm done with Mayflower mayhem." I said. He took my hand and led me back down to the TARDIS in the hull, through the knee high sea water that had managed its way in. He pushed me in and I went straight to the wardrobe to get my clothes back, tired of this crappy dress better yet, soaked crappy dress. I was indeed ready for a clothing change.

Returning to see the Doctor had done the same I glanced at him,

"I need to head home." I said lying down on the chair. He stared,

"Why?"

"Birthday" I smiled, "You _are_ coming right?"

"I don't do-"

"Domestic, I know, or children's parties, but _please_?" I begged, "I'm turning sixteen, that's a mile stone in my race. It's important." I nodded my head, "Please, pretty please?" I put my hands together, mocking a puppy dog pout.

"Oh now-"he opened and closed his mouth several times and turned away a few. But I kept pouting, "Now that's not fair." he pointed at me accusingly, "Fine, fine." he muttered. "I'll take you home. And we'll celebrate you're human life span." he said with a slight smile on his face.

But I never knew, I'd have the best and worst birthday of my life.


	23. Doctor's side

That's when I began to question my sanity…was I quoting Romeo and Juliet

We laughed, and danced around the TARDIS. He sang me Happy Birthday a little early, and I clapped my hands. Playing avoid the Doctor around the TARDIS. And you know, I thought to myself, you always hear me talking, all the time. Me, telling the story, well I offered the Doctor a chance to speak, because for this story…I needed his side. Doctor, if you would.

Well then! Hello, story reader…people. I'm the Doctor, you know that, and Bryanna has so kindly asked me to tell you this story, though I see no point in it. Really it was just a wave length malfunction in the TARDIS and everything is all spick and span now, no worries or anything. But she asked, so I suppose I'll tell.

It was her Birthday, of course, and after her begging, which reminded me much of Romana, I agreed to come along. But something went wrong, horribly wrong. There we were in the TARDIS, she was messing with things like the curious little human she was, and I was watching her. Making sure she didn't blow a hole in the space time continuum, or destroy a planet. She hadn't touched anything that I knew of and I glanced away for a brief second and the TARDIS lurched. This wasn't something unusual; the TARDIS usually tossed us round a bit before landing. But the unusual thing about that, you see, was I hadn't set the landing coordinates, we were just supposed to be sustaining orbit. But according to the screen there was something trying to rip us _out_ of orbit and back into the time stream, and I began to ponder.

Who wants to rip _us _out of the time stream? Really now!

"Doctor?!" she was panicked as usual, always freaked when you think something goes wrong, but this was a time to be scared. The ship stopped and the screen flickered a few times. I stared, placing my glasses on to observe it.

"Well." I puffed, "We're here apparently, safe and sound, go on out there. I'll go get Monica, and then I'll come back with a little gift for you." I smiled and removed my glasses; I had planned something special for this girl, not that I'm going to tell you what it is…because that would be cheating on her part. This child who seemed to know everything and anything about my lives and past lives, she was defiantly someone I could trust. Don't tell her I said that, she'll defiantly let it go to her head and think she can ask anything of me. Let's avoid that! Anyway!

"Alright!" she replied, and turned her little head and strutted out with her human legs in her happy little skip. I lifted off with a smile, the ship giving a violent lurch again. That was odd…I frowned, tapping the screen again. It said I was in the Time stream…I brushed it off, dancing around the TARDIS to get the gears in motion. You have to admit I've got some skill powering this ol'girl up alone. The landing was softer then normal, and I had Bryanna call Monica previously to make sure she was ready. I leaned out the door, glancing around for Monica. Nowhere in sight, I grinned, good- that meant I got to go in! I strolled out of the TARDIS and closed the door, making my way to the block that used a chameleon circuit, or a perception filter, to hide itself from the general public. Pulling out my screw driver and adjusting the frequency I pointed down, pressing the button and the lift began to move. Down down down I went. Like Alice in Wonderland. I loomed over the Torchwood base. Everyone clearly out for the moment, and I strolled in, the lift making its way back up. I whistled, looking around, picking up the Asian's note book, the Coffee boy's diary. My mistake, to flip through the Coffee boy's diary…Some things I really didn't need to know. I grimaced, and set it back where it was, beginning to wander to the computers. I took my glasses out and observed where they might be, poking keys on the computer to see if I could find them.

I may be a TimeLord but I certainly didn't have all day.

"Oh! Doctor!" I turned to see Monica, I gave her a smile, and another humanoid that I managed to put in Jack's hands.

"Hello!" I greeted cheerfully, "Ready to go?" I rocked on the balls of my feet, "Bryanna's…"

"Sixteenth?" she folded her arms, giving me a knowing smirk.

"Yes, yes!" I said nodding my head, "Hurry then, and grab your things, your tools, your clothes, whatever you need." I said turning to head for the door, "Jack." I acknowledged, "And…team." I said forgetting most of their names. But smiled. Jack grinned at me,

"Behave." he muttered to me.

"Should have one named Alonso." I said through a smile back to him.

"Ready!" Monica trotted up, "And after can we slide by my place? I really need to grab some things." she said. I waved my hand.

"Sure, but lets get going. Jack…and team." I nodded before trotting out the door with my hands in my pockets. Monica was at my heals and we made it back to the TARDIS.

"You did get her a gift right?" she said watching me carefully, I wasn't a wiz on the birthday thing, but I did know how the traditions worked!

"Of course I did…" I rubbed my chin, "And it's something good too." I nodded, I was sure she'd like it more then any of the other gifts…I was a bit competitive. I pulled the lever on the TARDIS, asking Monica for quick assistance because I had gotten my foot stuck on another lever (Bryanna's favorite part of this story) and was unable to pry it out. After landing I managed to get it free, and I grinned, "Shall we then!" I said throwing the door open.

"SUPR-"I paused…the park was empty, "Monica…what time is it?" I glanced at her.

"Don't look at me, you're the _Time_Lord." she said glancing at me. I frowned,

"Well…maybe it's not time for the party yet, and maybe we're early. Let's head down to her house…er…you lead?" I grinned sheepishly. She rolled her eyes at me and I followed after her. Down the street, across the side walk, and to the guard rail, past the guard rail down the street.

I frowned, people were in huddles panicked and worried. Monica and I shared a glanced before walking down the street. I glanced around looking for my blonde companion. Seeing no one, then to my misfortune, that boy…the one that had upset Bryanna that one time, stormed up to me, Morgan…I think…yeah Morgan…behind him. I was still reasonably taller, but he grabbed me by the collar with some force.

"Matt!" Morgan cried out, trying to pry him off. He managed to and I blinked,

"Oi!" I dusted myself off, "No need for violence, this is a special day! What did I do? She didn't ask you to beat me up for her birthday did you? What did I do to her?" I said defensively, my voice rising and squeaking within my speech. Morgan seemed to be the only one with a clue, let alone a calm head.

"Doctor…" she said frowning, keeping Matt at bay, "Bryanna isn't here…she's missing."


	24. Lost Girl

That's when I began to question my sanity…was I quoting Romeo and Juliet

So now you've heard from the Doctor, his side, but where am I? What happened to me? Just a little lost, in a place, a place I knew a little about. I wasn't completely lost, just scared.

From the looks of where I was, I had jumped ahead of myself, having hurried off. I realized I wasn't home, and when I turned to protest the Doctor's mistake, the TARDIS was gone. My heart fell, and I felt myself fold into panic, the Doctor just left me…somewhere…I turned back around, taking in the world that I did not know.

Was I on Earth? What year was it?

The ringing of a bell startled me, and a child whizzed by on his bike, and I took a good look at him as he went. He appeared human, as did the couple on the street with their baby. I looked around for a year, I passed an old man on a bench,

"Excuse me, what's the date?" I asked sweetly.

"June Third, 1999." he smiled at me. I stared, not only was it my birthday, but it was a past one. Far from my sixteenth, far from home.

"Um…and where am I…?" I asked, the park scenario told me nothing.

"You poor gal." he said frowning, "You're in Cardiff, dear, are you lost?"

"No…no." I frowned, "Can you point me…to Cardiff bay?" I asked nervously. He gave me directions…and I knew this would be some walk. But I was off, I had to find someone. And by the time I got there…my feet hurt and my chest was pounding. I stared at the tower that was the Headquarters. I stared; wait…Jack wouldn't know who I was…

I frowned, sitting myself on the perception filter lift. Covering my face, that's when I began to cry. I was breaking down…I had come all this way, and Jack wouldn't even know who I was. Monica wasn't here…and things were falling apart. The Doctor wouldn't be able to find me, he didn't know where he left me…he wouldn't have left me in the first place if he had.

"Excuse me?" I looked up, but covered my face again, he spoke again, "Miss…are you alright?" he asked confused. He was clearly wondering why I was-

"Wait…" I looked up, getting to my feet and standing fully on the perception filter, "H-How can you see me?" I stared, "I'm standing of a perception filter spot, and you shouldn't see me!" I said panicked, but then I paused, looking at him again I realized who it was…"Ianto Jones…"

"How…do you know my name?" he looked at me oddly, and I stopped,

"Jack, I'm a friend of Jack's. I need…I need to speak with him, _please_." I begged, "_Please_."

I was hoping that for some grace, Ianto would see that I meant no harm, I wasn't a threat. And that I was just a helpless crying little girl who needed something solid that she could trust. He looked around, very unsure about the whole ordeal.

"Alright." he said, "Come on." he gestured me to come off the step. I jumped down and came to his side. He glanced at me; "Hmm…" he started walking after looking at me once. I followed after, down through Torchwood. I wasn't gasping and gaping at the surroundings, they were all something I've seen. That's probably what clued him in that I wasn't ordinary.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice cued my head to turn left, he was leaning in his office, "I never knew you had a sister." he chuckled. My eyes filled up again,

"J-Jack." I started to cry. The team that was there suddenly looked a little frightened.

"She said she knew you, she was crying, Jack." Ianto said, having a little pity for me, "She knew about the perception filter."

Jack suddenly looked serious,

"Come here. Let's talk." he gestured me into his office and I followed as commanded and he closed the door. "For starters, introduce yourself."

"B-Bryanna Josselyn." I said covering my sobs, "You haven't really met me yet. I travel with the Doctor." he was suddenly interested when I said that, "A-And he dropped me off at the wrong time and the wrong place for my birthday." she muttered, "I'm from the year 2008…" she said. Jack understood, he frowned and I started to cry more, "Jack…Jack he won't be able to find me!" I cried, "He doesn't even know I'm gone yet."

"Shh." he frowned, coming around his desk, "Calm down, it'll be okay." He placed his hands on my face; Jack knew when to be serious. Jack knew what to do when the moment counted. "It's okay." he said, "He'll come back for you. If I know the Doctor, he'll find you." he said, "He hates to admit he's wrong, he'll deny making a mistake." he said, "And it's still your birthday."

"It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to." I muttered. He smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You'll stay here, because the Doctor will hopefully come here first. You sure did. Which is a surprise, not many sixteen year olds know about Torchwood."

"I know a lot of things." I said. He raised a brow,

"Really?" he let go of my face, "Tell me something, about Tosh." he glanced up. I cleared my throat,

"You found her in prison, she stole blueprints because she wanted to save her mother."

"Owen."

"Sex addict, stole some perfume stuff from the hub once."

"Ianto."

"Cyberwoman girlfriend."

"Me."

"You can't die." I said sternly. He stared at me,

"The Doctor's taught you well."

"I taught myself." I said wiping my eyes on my sleeves.

"Well make yourself at home." he stood, patting me on the head, "We'll just tell everyone you're my little sister, I know the Doctor's rules, hands to myself." he gave me a sexual smirk, "Unless-"

"Jack." I warned, "I'd prefer if we kept it brother sister." I said, "You're much better at that." he smiled,

"Alright." patting me on the head he went to announce that I was his niece or something to that effect. I wandered my way somewhere hidden, up high, where I could dangle my feet over the edge and rested my arms on the railing. I watched over the hub, watched everyone work. I buried my eyes in my arms, trying not to cry again. Not anymore, not in front of Torchwood. I inhaled deeply, not wishing to cry.

"Thirsty?"

I turned my head, to see Ianto, should a known…He's Jack's…_bed friend_, and he'd want to be on good terms with the family. I smiled,

"No thanks."

"It's really good tea, it'll make you feel better." He held the cup out again, trying to tempt me with his magic. I shook my head,

"Fine." I said, "Just for you." I took them cup and he smile. Taking a sip of the warm liquid I was surprised. "How…"

"You seemed like a very…hyperactive girl." he said, "Lots of sugar, just the way you like it?"

"I…yeah…" I looked up at him, shocked and amazed.

"Hey…it's your birthday, right?"

"Yes…" I sighed painfully.

"Let's go out, just you and me, just for a few hours." he smiled, I looked down at Jack who gave me a wink.

"Lets not start a fire, Ianto." I chuckled.

"We'll take Jack too, if you want."

"You know what…I'd like that." I smiled, "Thank you…Ianto."


	25. Live Learn Forget

How could I deny that face

How could I deny that face? That smile! It was practically impossible, but after tonight, I'd look at Ianto a different way. I wouldn't see him as the dreamy eye candy I had before I knew he existed…Ianto would be…my Ianto, but not in a way, that most would think.

"I hope those fit." he called from the door. I adjusted the pink shirt, laughing at myself; I had worn men's clothing all my life. Here I was, actually wearing a man's shirt, which an actual man wore. I was amused with myself, putting the vest Jack had provided and managed to put a tie on. I said I'd dress fancy, but I didn't want to wear a dress, and they didn't protest with me. I came out, the sleeves much too long. I held an arm out to Ianto and he laughed,

"A bit big?" he questioned, rolling up my sleeves for me, getting a safety pin to keep them in place at my elbow.

"You guys ready?" Jack came around the corner with a grin on, "Oh look, twins." Ianto and I looked up, and gave Jack a scowl. But I smiled,

"Ready." I said. Jack held out both arms,

"Ladies."

"Jack." Ianto warned, but didn't say anything more; we all linked arms and walked out the door.

I was never fond of carnivals. They always seemed very scary, the rides were unstable and the games were rigged…well not to Ianto. I stood beside him as he tried to teach me how to out do the milk bottle game. I frowned, failing several times. Ianto was determined to let me win, Jack watching and laughing at each miss, smiling the whole time. Throwing tips at me along with Ianto's coaching.

"Now throw it as hard as you can." Ianto had positioned my arms, and backed away. I drew back and flung the ball, knocking down all the milk bottles. I jumped up,

"I did it!" I grinned, looking between Jack and Ianto. The clapped their hands impressed. I wrapped the large mouse stuff's stubby arms around my neck. The man smiled,

"One more round for the best tosser of 2007!"

I froze,

"What did you say?"

**"**Best tosser of 2007?" he repeated. That wasn't right, I had started in 1999…and now I was in 2007?

"J-Jack." I said panicked, I felt my knees give out, but Ianto and Jack were there to catch me. I was shaking more then I could feel, and Jack looked a little panicked, he nodded to Ianto and lifted me off my feet, taking me to the nearest bench and forcing a couple to move away from it to lay me down. My breathing was shaky, and I was having a real panic attack.

"Bryanna, Bryanna calm down." Jack said placing my hands on my stomach, and using the giant mouse I had just won to prop up my head. He handed Ianto some money and told him to go get some water, "Bryanna, tell me what's wrong. I need to know."

"W-When I got here." I took a breath, calming down, "When I got here it was 1999." I said looking at him, "When I started was eight years ago. I HIKED EIGHT YEARS." I said he put a hand over my mouth,

"Shh." he removed his hand, petting my hair, "If you don't calm down I'll be forced to sedate you, now just…breathe, close your eyes and breathe." I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Here's the water." with my eyes closed I could only guess it was Ianto, the cold water bottle pressing again my face felt horrible and nice at the same time.

"I called Tosh and Owen, they're on their way. Owen can have a look at her." Ianto frowned, "This must be the worst Birthday ever for her."

"You have NO idea." Jack said, his calming hand through my hair forced my breathing back to a normal pace. The people around me started to stop, and wonder. Jack frowned, "Let's get her out of here." He hoisted me up with a grunt, "You're rather heavy."

"I know." I muttered, and they moved away from the carnival. The streets were almost dead silent when he laid me down at a bus stop. My heart was pounding. It was a surprise I hadn't leaped another few years. But I had been linking arms with Jack…maybe I couldn't take them.

"You said you hiked," Jack commented, he was right beside my head and I opened my eyes, Ianto pacing, looking for the van, "How far?"

"I…I don't know I was at a park…"

"You didn't feel strange? When you got to the base?"

"I felt tired…I walked pretty far though. And I was emotionally…distressed." I said remembering that the Doctor had left me behind. Jack rubbed his temples,

"You didn't shift time when Ianto and I were with you." he muttered.

"We were touching…if that helps." I muttered, taking the water bottle and opening it for a sip.

"There they are!" Ianto interjected, waving the car down. Owen hopped out of it nearly as it stopped; Tosh had a metal box and set it down beside me.

"She had sort of a panic attack." Jack muttered, "She seems fine now."

Owen flashed a light in my eyes, and I opened my mouth. Doing all he told me too during the instructions. Breathed, exhaled, followed his finger, and tilted my head, held out my arm. There was nothing wrong with me.

"Her rift radiation is high." Tosh said, running a scanner over me, "It's recent, she's passed through recently."

"That explains that." Jack said.

"Jack what aren't you telling us?" Ianto said cautiously.

"This is my friend Bryanna Josselyn, from the 2008. She came here from 1999 in a ten mile hike from a park, and now realizes she's been passing through time." he said, "She travels with my Doctor."

"She's not your sister then?" Owen turned to Jack.

"She is." He winked at me, "In a way, brotherly figure, you know me. But she's from the future." I smiled at him, being Jack's little sister figure…Everyone looked at me like I had the answers to the world. I shook my head. Toshiko continued scanning me, continuing to nod, muttering things and heading back into the van.

"Can you walk?" Jack looked at me carefully. I nodded, sitting up, my head feeling a little heavy. I stood, everyone watching carefully like I was going to fall. Which I did. My knees buckled, but Ianto and Jack grabbed either side of me and lifted me back up. I shakily stood, my knees shaking more then the ever had, and _I_ was a performer.

"Ianto, hold her still." Owen and Jack left my side. And Ianto cradled me close; I was wobbling on my feet.

"You're quite a mess." he chuckled nervously. "And yet you smile just like her."

I frowned at what he meant,

"Live. Learn. Forget. Ianto Jones. Live. Learn. Forget." was the last thing I said, before he had to support me fully…for I had held up my record, and passed out once more.

I awoke to a buzzing in my ears, Owen meddling around with monitors and buttons. I removed one of the suction cups on my chest on accident, my monitor going flat line. It seemed that all of Torchwood jumped to the railing and Owen was covering his heart when he saw I had just sat up, Jack was gripping the railing so tight his knuckles had turned white, Ianto was drenched in coffee and was carrying an empty tray, and Toshiko had ripped a paper and half. I stared at all of them, just sitting there in a silence.

"Good…morning?" I said softly, and a little embarrassed that I had caused such a commotion in Torchwood. Toshiko vanished and Jack went to pace around and get air moving. Ianto trotting down the stairs.

"Owen…could I…have a word with her." He said handing the tray to Owen.

"She's not-"

"Please." He said glaring. Ianto and Owen never got along…but Owen looked at me, snatching the tray grumpily and walked off.

"You smell like coffee." I smiled. He laughed a little,

"You gave me a scare." he sighed, sitting on Owen's stool. "What you said yesterday…" he looked at me. I looked away biting my lip.

"How'd you…"

"I know…things."

"Did Jack tell you? To warn you, that I'm a dangerous person."

"No…no." I said, I didn't want to tell anyone that their lives were known. I didn't want to tell anyone that I watched them, "I have…a gift." she said smiling.

"Are you an alien, like Jack?"

"I'm human, one hundred percent. I'm just…a little intoned with my mind." I smiled at him. He stared at me,

"Prove it."

"Come here." I held my hands out. Mimicking the Doctor's cheap mind tricks, he didn't close his eyes when I touched his face, but I closed mine. Racking my brain for some important event. "I see…Lisa." I said softly, "I see…a happy couple…I see…you trying to convince Jack that you should join Torchwood…you rather liked his coat and-" he pulled away. I opened my eyes,

"You can really read all that?" he frowned, "You saw Lisa before…"

"Before she was a Cyberwoman." I said nodding, "Live. Learn. Forget." I said patting him on the head, a childish smile on my face, "Rules I learn to live by." there was an awkward silence between the two of us, and I had no more to say. I looked at him, trying to read his mind now, wishing that I could.

"You want some tea?" he asked.

"And a pillow, dead people may like it, but this table is uncomfortable." I joked, he laughed a little.

"Come on we'll get you off this table." He lifted me off it like a child, setting me down. I smiled and we walked together, hand and hand, up the stairs. Like I really was a six year old, and he really was my older brother.

"You doing alright?" Jack asked, turning towards me. I nodded my head, and I released Ianto's hand, and took a step. Freezing as everything went blank for a second, and I opened my eyes. Staring forward at an empty hub, boxes of things being put away, and tears…sobbing.

"J-Jack…" I called. I stared around,

"And I just wanted to say…that it's okay…it really is."

It was Toshiko's voice…I knew that message.

"And…I hope I did good."

The sobbing didn't stop, the continued. I was standing outside Owen's little medical room…scared…

"Ianto?" I called louder. The sobbing suddenly stopped, and I heard clicks of guns. I froze, Gwen standing pointing one at me, eyes red. I cowered putting my arms up, I was shaking again. I had just passed through the rift once more…

"Bryanna!?" Ianto was behind Gwen, and Jack followed, mouth a gape. Gwen hadn't been there for my little Torchwood visit. Monica wasn't around either…

"W-Where's Monica…?" I asked. Jack stared,

"We…we sent her home for a bit…to talk with her mom and stuff…She needs it after…"

"After Owen and Toshiko died." I replied. Gwen glared,

"She knew! She knew and she could have stopped it!" She aimed the gun at me, scared and exhausted Gwen.

"No she couldn't have." Jack growled, "Don't aim that gun at her." he took the gun from Gwen, "She couldn't have, there are RULES, Gwen…she has a gift and there are consequences to how she uses it."

"Bryanna…" Ianto was already emotional, "I shouldn't have let go of your hand…" The words seemed to stun Jack; he covered his mouth, biting down on his hand.

"Ianto, its okay…" I said softly.

"No. It's not." Jack said muttering, "Because the Doctor stopped by here-"

"Not…my time line." I said, "That's Martha's Doctor…not mine. He would have no idea who I was…"

"I'm sorry." Ianto muttered.

"Don't be…" I said, I was scared to move, Jack noticed this, and came over. Taking my hand he walked me over to Ianto, and I hugged him. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Live. Learn-"

"Forget." Ianto said softly, gripping my hand tightly as he removed the hug, "Right…now." he sniffed, "To get you back home somehow." He looked at Jack. Jack grinned,

"That'll be one hell of a job."


	26. Nightmare

A story about life and death

A story about life and death. Where everyone came together, and everyone died. Everyone except for him…where my life ended, and as Rose Tyler once said…this is the day…I died.

We had a duty, to protect the universe; it was just what we did as time travelers. But as a traveler, I had a bit of an advantage, I knew more about the Doctor then the Doctor himself almost… I knew secret little things because of his television show, a show he didn't know existed.

"Make it stop!" I screamed, holding my head, the voice was screaming, and the light was blinding, filling the whole warehouse. Time was splitting and things were breaking, everyone was being destroyed by the noise, pasts were reawakening, deaths were being relived. Even behind my own eyes, cars screeched to a crashing halt, gunshots fired, people scream, and I could hear myself calling to a friend that was long dead.

"Bryanna!" I could hear him, but my head, my head was on fire. It was splitting, and it hurt. It HURT. My hands were over my ears, and my nose was bleeding and I could feel some of the blood come into my gaping mouth. My head felt like it was splitting. There was a voice, talking to me.

_Let me see him…_

"Block it out, Bryanna! Whatever it is! Block it out!" he struggled against the two Cybermen. I couldn't block it out,

"The void is opening!" the Cybermen chimed. I let out a scream, "The human who knows how to open the void, it's in her mind!" My lungs strained for air as I screamed, my eyes streaming with tears.

"Someone help her! Matt! Morgan! Monica! Molly!" he barked, "DO SOMETHING!" My friends stood bounded by the Cybermen, looking at one another. Looking for something they could use to help me…And I would have begged them, help me.

"_Just when I thought I had to make it alone, but you were right there by my side.._." Morgan started. The rest of them catching on,

"_Taking a stand, holding my hand the way you do. There to remind me about me and you._"

"Bryanna! Bryanna block it out you hear me!" the Doctor cried, the others continuing.

"_When I'm with you all my fear disappears. Like I reach I'll touch the sky._"

Block it out, block it out. I managed to stop the connection, the screaming stopping and the light vanishing. I lay on the floor, helpless.

"What…" I heard the Doctor say, "No…No…NO." he shouted. I had to lift my head to see what was the fuss was about.

"Miss me, Doctor?" there was that smile, that hair, that sense of style.

"Rose…Tyler…" I muttered. She glanced down at me, smiling, reaching down to pick me up.

"And don't forget me." Donna smirked appearing behind the row of Cybermen,

"And me." Martha said, from the top of the grating at the top.

"Oh and me."

All of us looked startled, the Master as well!?

"Oh you all look scared." He wiggled his fingers, in one hand was the laser screwdriver, "You didn't think this was my fault?" he laughed, "You think all along I hadn't set this up? Who else would be that clever?" he laughed, "I brought you, this girl here. With the resemblance of Rose Tyler, just enough to form some sort of connection, love the hair by the way." He winked at me, "Found Martha and Donna and sent them clues, lead Rose around for a while. Made some Cybermen of my own, got me a bigger screwdriver." He wiggled it, "And you think, that this reunion would be happy."

"You're dead." I barked, "You're dead!" I stumbled and Rose dragged me back to keep me from falling. The Master frowned,

"Me dead?" he said, "Oh! Dead! I get it, you mean like this!" he aimed the laser screwdriver at Martha.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, "Martha!"

Martha had no time to react, the grid fell out from under her, and she fell…fell and fell, hit a few boxes. I cringed, clinging to Rose. I had wished death upon Martha many a time…and it didn't really phase me. I stared at her body with a cold heart. Then back to the Master,

"Oooh, I know that face." I came down the spiral metal stairs, "That's the cold face of a killer." He said coming up to me, shoving Rose out of the way. We stared eye to eye, "I knew I picked well."

"You leave her alone, Master!" the Doctor barked. The Master grinned, putting his hand on my shoulder and gripping it roughly. I cringed, trying to pry his hand off.

"Or WHAT Doctor? What are you going to do?" he said smiling, "What can you do?" he leaned down to me, "Bryanna…kill Donna." He said. I looked at him,

"No!" I glared.

"Wrong answer!" there was a zapping noise, and Molly fell lifelessly to the ground. My friend's panicked looks made me worry.

"No! You stop that." I took a swing at the Master, but he grabbed my arm, and delivered a back handed slap across my face.

"Wrong answer!" he laughed. There was a strangled scream, and Morgan fell to the ground, two down, two left. I looked at the Doctor, tears filling my eyes,

"He's killing them!" I cried helplessly, "Do something! Doctor!" he looked back at me, anger and fear in his eyes. He could do nothing… I looked at the Master, I opened my mouth.

"Bryanna…" Donna looked at me, "Don't you dare."

"Donna, I'm sorry…" I closed my eyes. Whap! I didn't even move. And Donna was bleeding on the floor. What did I do!? What…What did I just do!? I was shaking with fear,

"Did-"The Master mocked a look of shock and did a little jig around me and over to the Doctor, "Did you see that?" he grinned, "She's a natural…"

"Leave her alone." The Doctor glared, "She's just a kid."

"Like Susan." He smiled, "Susan was just a kid, Doctor, and your granddaughter and you put her in so much danger."

"Bryanna!" I snapped out of my daze, Monica had somehow broken free, "Catch!" she said tossing me the gun she carried for Torchwood reasons.

"Stupid little girl." The Master slapped his forehead, but I had the gun. He pointed the laser screwdriver up, a light falling from the ceiling but Monica dodged.

"Don't think I'm that easy, you may be a BAMF but you're no match for the two of us."

I stared, was Monica seriously saying these things, what was going on? Monica would never say that. The Master would KICK our asses!

"Silly silly." He said, but then gave us the silly little thumbs up, I tried to take a shot at the Cyberman, but it got to Monica first, snapping her neck and tossing her aside. "Now Bryanna." The Master said, his voice hypnotic,

"No." I sobbed, "Let Matt go, let the Doctor go…O-Or I'll shoot." I shook. The Master tilted his head,

"Shoot…yourself?" he asked, I had the gun to my own throat. I was terrified, what was I doing?!

"Bryanna he's controlling you. Think of something, anything." The Doctor barked, "Come on, you've blocked me out before it's the same thing."

"Doctor." Rose said looking between the Doctor and the Master, "Doctor…look at me." She said. My shaky hands move from the gun to Rose.

"You…you're not….not Rose…" I shook, "You…You imposter…" I said glaring. Rose looked terrified,

"Bryanna, it's really me…Rose…I…don't shoot." She raised her hands, "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

"Ooh, cat fight. My money is on the girl with the gun." The Master leaned on the Cyberman that had the Doctor. "Shoot her! Wooh! Wooh!" The Master cheered.

"Bryanna! Don't! That's what he wants you to do; he wants you to shoot her." Matt yelled, "Would you really kill someone? No! You wouldn't! Not Banana!" he said, "Think about it. You're smarter. He's using you, he's killing them and making you think it's your fault."

"Oh shut up." The Master flung his hand, and Matt's scream filled my ears. As a reflex I shot.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled, he gritted his teeth, he looked at me, full of more anger then I have ever seen. I was shaking, the Doctor was ANGRY with me. He was huffing through gritted teeth, he wouldn't look at me.

"Doctor…" I was choking on tears.

"SHUT UP." He yelled at me. The Master covered his mouth,

"I think you're grounded." He laughed. I raised the gun to him,

"This is your fault! I hate you! I hate you!" I cried, I shot again.

"Oh…do you?" I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The Master pulling the gun away from my chest, I never had a gun in the first place. He did, he had it, and he removed the bloody barrel from my chest. I fell to my knees and he pointed the barrel to my head. With a witty smile, he grinned, "Scared of death now…?" he smiled. The Doctor looked at me, no pity in his eyes…no sorry. I deserved this.

"Now say you're sorry."

"Ah!" I sat abruptly only to be slammed back down, looking around to see Ianto and Jack holding me down to the table. All of Owen's things scattered about. Both of them looked quite beaten up, and they finally managed to tie my arms and legs down. Ianto looked a little fearful, but my eyes were open.

"Bryanna…?" he asked cautiously. I looked at him, tears welding in my eyes,

"Jack…Ianto…" I started crying.

That was the most horrible nightmare…I had ever had or was that the future…


	27. Sonic Screwdrivers

Ianto had become very protective of me

Ianto had become very protective of me. It was clear his attraction was to Jack. Which made him my…sort of older brother in law, so to speak? I was a child, and they treated me like one.

"You feel alright?" Ianto asked, the only moments the two of us were separated was changing and bathroom. All the other times we were linked arms, walking around doing what we could. If I wasn't so used to being treated like a six year old, I may have protested the treatment. But I enjoyed the attention.

"Fine…" I said snapping from my daze, I had been thinking about that nightmare, the way the Doctor looked at me, and I began to wonder if I was ever going to get to go home. Ianto didn't bring it up, and I was grateful for that, but Ianto was loosing sleep making sure I got some. Jack was often busy doing Torchwood things, I becoming the last of his worries. He'd check up on us here and there, but never stay for very long unless I needed to be watched while Ianto did something I wasn't allowed to see…

"Jack." I looked at him, he had sat down on the couch where I spent most of my time, distressed and monitored, having somehow hopped back two years when I tripped down the stairs, now back to just a week before I disappeared last time. I was crossing my timeline everywhere…

"Yes?" he stopped petting my hair, and I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Do you think…" I bit my lip, "Do you think he'll ever come back for me…will this ever be fixed?" he looked at me, before smiling and laughing.

"He'll come back for you, then he'll hold your hand, and he'll fix this." he said smiling, his charming, handsome, loving smile. Patting me on the head, before continuing to stroke my hair, "You are worrying to much."

"It's been a week." I muttered.

"He has a time machine; he's not just going to poof here one day. He has no idea where he left you." Jack assured me, but the assurance wasn't enough…the Doctor left companions behind all the time. He never came back for Sarah Jane…what made me so sure he'd come and get me? No one made him promise to keep me safe…well Matt did but he didn't count.

Suddenly the alarms in Torchwood blared, without thinking, or leaving me behind. Jack grabbed my hand and darted down to the lower hub, my bare feet slapping against the metal. Ianto had come back to the hub, Toshiko, Owen, and Gwen all circled around the computer.

"It's massive…" Tosh stared,

"That's a lot of dots…" Owen groaned.

"Woo! Party time." Jack grinned, "Come on team." He went to move forward but his hand was still in mine and he paused, "I need Ianto…" he looked at me. I looked at him, and he looked at Ianto. He was thinking, "Get her in some shoes and a jacket. Meet us outside in five minutes. She could use the fresh air."

I blinked, standing still while Ianto fetched my shoes and socks. A jacket slung over his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. I slipped on my socks and shoes, using Ianto to balance me. The put on the jacket that was a bit too big for me, before following Ianto out hand in hand. This whole holding hand thing was getting a BIT ridiculous. But I really didn't want to step forward in time again, and then I'd REALLY hate myself.

We got into the car; I squished between Ianto and Owen. Not a great place to be. But I was touching, and Owen a bit of interest in my health, asking me if I was feeling any better. Seeming to care very little really, but was putting on a decent show. He was sort of an asshole… I could tell with ever question he cared less and less, but was just attempting small talk in the awkward situation of the car.

When we arrived there was a building, just a tall sky scraper of a building.

"Are we going in there?" I said looking up at Jack, my hand in his, he nodded,

"All the way up to the top! Fresh air!" he took a deep breath. Ianto took my hand away from him. "Alright, Gwen with me, Owen and Tosh, Bryanna and Ianto. Ianto take the top, Tosh, take floors 1-13 and we'll take 13-26." he grinned, "And hopefully we'll find the nest."

"N-Nest?" I squeaked, I didn't like nests… termite nest, ants nest, bees nest, and wasp's nests. Anything in a nest was bad, but Ianto dragged me along. All of us loading into the lift.

"Jack." Gwen said finally as we were in the elevator, "She's just a child."

"I'm right here." I muttered.

"Gwen, she can take care of herself, I trust her ability." Jack said, folding his arms.

"That doesn't mean anything, Jack; she hasn't seen any of this." she said, "It'll change her life."

"I'm RIGHT here." I said a bit louder.

"Gwen, please." Jack rolled his eyes, "She's perfectly capable of ten times the things a normal child would be."

"She's in DANGER, Jack." she said sharply, "And you're putting her in more danger, and Ianto as well."

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" I stomped my foot like a tempered child, "STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT!" I yelled, "Gwen! YOU CAN SHUT UP!" I said furiously, "You know NOTHING about me. So don't suddenly assume you can label me useless, you may think you're so fancy." I said waving my free hand, "That when Jack was gone you took over Torchwood. But you know what. It's JACK'S TORCHWOOD." I barked, "He'll out live you, I'm sure of it." I said sharply, "And frankly. I DON'T LIKE YOU." I stomped my foot again before huffing and standing firmly by Ianto, "Don't act like you know me Gwen Cooper. Because I'm twenty times the women you'll ever be."

The lift doors opened, and the two stepped out. Jack giving me a look

"Don't ever degrade my team mate like that again, understand." He growled,

"But she started it!"

"Young lady!" He gave me a stern glare, "No."

"Yes Jack…" I muttered, hiding behind Ianto's arm. Jack gave me another stern look before leaving. I was alone with Ianto now.

"That wasn't very nice of you to say, but it wasn't very nice of her to underestimate you." Ianto looked down at me. I frowned,

"I really don't like her. It wasn't Jack's fault he left; it was the Doctor's…and then the Master." I sighed, "It's complicated. But it wasn't his fault. And she shoved him into a wall!" I protested.

"Bryanna…you weren't there for that." Ianto stared, I felt him almost let go of my hand, but I gripped it.

"I'm nothing like Adam." I said quickly, "I just…I can see things." I muttered, "When we're holding hands." I said softly, "It's just how things go; your mind is very open." I lied. Again, I pondered the though of telling him what was going on, but decided against it.

"Here we are the roof." He said, "Well, we have to climb a bit." he said gesturing to the stairs as we got there, "But that's no big deal." I nodded my head. Feeling myself fall into a trance as we walked, why was he acting this way…why was Ianto Jones so compassionate towards me? This was not very…Torchwood behavior. Jack and Ianto seemed…different to me. We walked up the few stairs together and I looked at him,

"Do you…pity me?" I asked, "Why do you show me kindness…?"

"That's a strange question. You are just a little girl, I did feel bad. But I can empathize the feeling of losing someone." he said opening the door.

"Losing Lisa?" I asked. He merely nodded,

"I got over that, I'm hoping I can help you get over the Doctor." he said, "It took Jack forever to find him. I'm just not sure he'll find you." I stopped at the top step, Ianto looking back at me. "Come on."

"You don't think the Doctor will find me?" I asked he tugged my hand, pulling me outside.

"No, but I want you to be prepared if he doesn't." Ianto closed the door behind us and I walked to the middle of the roof. I stopped, what was that hissing noise?

"Do you hear that? That hissing noise?" I asked turning to him. I screamed and then covered my mouth. Ianto whirled around, there were teeth, eyes. I couldn't tell head from tail, it looked like Medusa's hair all of them tangled.

"Is that a Hydra!?" I gaped, no… it wasn't it was just a ball of hissing heads with fangs! Ianto pulled me back towards the edge of the building. I closed my eyes, this is when, and in every show the Doctor would come to the rescue. Ianto was in front of me and both hands were on either of my arm.

"Doctor. Doctor." I whispered over and over. "Doctor…Doctor." I muttered over and over.

WHAM!

"Ow!" I winced looking up at the sky. What was that? I looked down, was that…I leaned over and picked up the sonic screwdriver…a note that said 'Happy Birthday' on it. Was this…my own screwdriver? I paused looking around; I had something now I had to use it.

"Bryanna?"

"Ianto. Get over to the window wipers." I said and I grabbed his hand, "Now!" We ran, and we ran very quickly, the hands snapping at us. I pointed the screwdriver up and closed my eyes as the carrier plummeted, Ianto yelled and I screamed. I released the button and the whirling stopped the carrier halted. But the ball of snakes showed great displeasure about our escape. Ianto began to bang on the window. Bang on it so violently that I thought it would break.

"Stop it!" I barked coming over to the window, I gripped the screwdriver and ran it along the rims. "Damnit! I've only had this for two minutes and I've met my first deadlock seal!" I screamed at the screwdriver. But Gwen was at the window, throwing it open from the inside. "Go Ianto! Go!" I barked at him, staring at the ball of snakes. I fiddled with the screwdriver, pointing upwards. BIG MISTAKE. Ianto was barely in the window with the cable snapped. I yelped falling backwards. Jack reaching out for my hand, but missing it by inches.

I fell out of the carrier, and headed towards the ground. I guess my aim was a little off…


	28. Only Seconds

Ianto had become very protective of me

I was always in danger with these people. Something bad always seemed to happen to me…it was JUST my luck. Really, it was, I was a very unlucky girl…Happy Birthday to me…Happy Birthday to me…God this sucked.

I was flailing my arms as I fell wondering if it would make a difference when my body went splat on the pavement from my thirteen story fall. I watched as the Torchwood faces disappeared from my view.

"Got ya!" my fall was broken, interrupted. I landed on someone, and he was knocked against the pavement. Just enough strength to keep the fall from killing us both. I was in a daze, laying on top of my savior, gripping my sonic screwdriver for dear life. I was scared to open my eyes, scared to move. I felt my saviors hand rest on top of my head, give my hair a good pet, as I shook with fear. "It's okay…I've got you." he said, sitting up and pulling me close, "I'm ashamed you think I'd just leave you like that."

Tears filled my eyes, no…it couldn't be.

"Doctor…?" My eyes titled upward, his smiling face, those goofy glasses.

"The one and only!" he beamed at me, and I beamed back, wrapping my arms around him in a death hold, never so happy to see anyone like this in my entire life. He laughed, standing and picking us both up. He grinned,

"Look it you, sixteen?" he smiled, and then glanced at my hand, "Ah, see you got my gift." he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Need to work on your aim." he sniffed wiggling his nose, "It's a bit off."

I smiled, so happy…so caught up in the moment.

"Bryanna?" I heard Ianto call, I turned, and made the second mistake I have ever made.

I took three steps. And I was gone.


	29. A second side

So I forgot to mention, that the Doctor, for once, would like to tell his half of the story again

So I forgot to mention, that the Doctor, for once, would like to tell his half of the story again. He thinks I'm making him sound like a bad guy…I'm not am I…? Whatever.

I'm not the bad guy! Anyway, you wanted to continue from where I left you, right? I had just been told that Bryanna was missing.

"What?!" I stared, that was impossible, well…very unlikely…well…clearly very likely. According to Morgan my companion was missing.

"She never showed up. We've been waiting here for an hour!" Mat raised his hands in the air. "You make yourself sound so great-"

"MATT!" Morgan failed her arms between the two of us, "No…buy really, she's not here."

I ran my hands through my hair several times. Knowing Bryanna, she was NOT going to let me live this down…and well…she already knew my companion life and accompanying consistency...She would be terrified…and hopeless. She most likely stopped thinking I'd come for her hours ago, or minutes…depending…could it be years…in my case? Anyway,

"Monica, with me!" I turned, someone grabbed my arm and I turned into the tug. I gave her a very, 'I have no time' glance.

"I want to come. Bryanna is our friend."

"No." I replied flatly, "The last thing I need is her thinking I made a pit stop to get another companion. You and sunny boy stay here." I said, "Monica!" I called ripping my arm away. I ran up the hill, past the guard rail, across the street, to the park, and into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what do you plan on doing?" Monica closed the door behind me. I ran my hands through my hair, furious at myself. All my other companions wouldn't lose hope so quickly but Bryanna would, she would compare herself to Sarah Jane and wallow in some corner. She was smart, but she was also vulnerable. That time radiation made her a target for any potential alien attacker. The touch of a time traveler brought Daleks to life, who knew what else our touch was capable of.

"I have a plan. But it is a VERY risky." I turned to Monica who gave me no random, wild, and illogical guesses. I began to miss Bryanna already. When she waved her hands at me to continue I did, with some disappointment, "Her present-" I pulled out a sonic screwdriver, "tired of lending her mine." I commented, "I don't give sonic technology to anyone" I said, "But-"I took out mine, which was larger and much more powerful then the one I had acquired for my companion. I pressed the end of mine to the handle of hers. Monica flinched, and I snickered a little.

"Only if they're both active." I smiled, "If I can lock onto her time radiation. I can send this through time and hopefully…" I put my screwdriver away, "HOPEFULY get her back."

"You say hopefully very heavily." Monica watched me, "There's always that impossibility."

"Nothings impossible." I opened the door to the TARDIS, the time stream flowing around us. I quickly tossed the screwdriver out and closed the doors. "Now cross your fingers." Monica did, and I ran to the screen, clacking away watching the Gallifreyan text fly down the screen. One thing the TARDIS didn't translate, Gallifreyan writing…

"Yes! OH YES!" I laughed running around the TARDIS to get her going. "Found her!" I beamed. Speeding through time. "You-"I turned to Monica, "- stay."

"Why?!" She protested.

"You may cross yourself, and that would be chaos." I gave her a wise look, "Knowing Bryanna she went-"

"To Torchwood." Monica nodded, "We're in Cardiff, right, what…do I do?"

"Sit. Don't…touch anything. I'll be back shortly." I pushed the doors open. Now…Where was I? I looked at the sky scraper, touching it, and frowning a little. The TARDIS couldn't have been wrong…right?

The sudden whirly buzzing noise told me differently, plus the screaming, that was a tip. I threw on my glasses, running around the building.

"Got ya!" I grabbed her, falling backwards. I held the shaking little human in my arms. But I smiled, patting her on the head, "I'm ashamed you'd think I'd just leave you like that." she stopped shaking for a brief moment and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Doctor…?" She questioned. I was beaming.

"The one and only!" She nearly choked me in her strangling death cling, but I just laughed at her, patting her on the back and getting both of us back on our feet. "Look it you, sixteen?" I smiled before reverting my eyes to the screwdriver in her death grip. "Ah, see you got my gift." I tucked my hands in my pockets. "Need to work on you aim." I wrinkled my nose and sniffed looking at the dangling cleaner lift. "It's a bit off." I looked at my companion with a joking smile.

"Bryanna?" I lifted my head to the coffee boy, Jack in pursuit behind. I have the Torchwood team an off hand wave. Watching Bryanna turn, take two steps, and vanish. My smile quickly faded.

"WHAT?!" I searched for her, my hearts rapidly beating, "Where'd she go?!" I demanded.

"Damnit!" Ianto barked, I looked at Jack.

"She's been skipping through gaps in the rift," he explained, "But only when she's-"

"Alone." I finished, "Travelers radiation is building up in her." I ran my hands through my hair violently. "The more she collects the more useful she is." I growled, "When I left her someone spotter her, hooked her, and they are now dragging her back and forth through time like a net trying to collect the time radiation." I explained.

"Does it hurt her?" The coffee boy asked.

"Not physically, no. But think of her mental and emotional health. Constantly skipping through time," I paused, "That, and when she becomes complete- full of…time…junk- they'll use her as fuel." I ripped out my sonic screwdriver, "So if your true question is 'will she be okay' or 'is she safe'. Then I can five you an answer, and the answer is no." I pointed the screwdriver in the last spot Bryanna had been standing. "If I can locate where she went, then I can get there…" I paused, "And if she's a good little girl and stays put…" I glanced around with a grin, "Yes…YES!" I waved my arms, "YES! JACK with me!" I ran back towards the TARDIS. Jack following me. I leapt into the TARDIS, Monica looking up with a confused expression.

"Jack?"

"Hello." he charmed, "Have we met?"

"Yes?"

"Not yet! And Jack, BEHAVE." I exclaimed. I had to get the TARDIS going. But that's…all you're going to hear from me…


	30. Obey your Master

We call them from the universe

We call them from the universe. He says. We drown our sorrows in them. He says. He said so many things about the stars that I began to wonder why none of his teachings or his words prepared me for the impossible…prepared me for this.

My time jump ended and I gave a distressed cry. Falling back onto the ground.

"Damnit!" I called out, "Leave me alone! I just want to be left alone!" I slumped against the sky scraper, the sun gone to rest, as I wished I could do as well. I felt tired, and defiantly weak. I muttered quietly, heaving a sigh as I realized how exhausted I was. I muttered something not even I can remember, before closing my eyes to a dream.

I woke, my flesh warm to the touch and light illuminating my face. I yelped when I tried to move, metal burned my hands like a hot pan. So carefully, I placed my palms in places that appeared safe, to get myself to me feet. I looked past the bars that lead to the control room? Where was everyone? The crew? My question was answered with clicks and squeaks. I glanced down, two creatures conversation. I could barely feel the weak TARDIS connection, looking at the two creatures, I concentrated on their dialogue. The translating still was appearing rough.

"You click click six o two click click burn. "I was confused.

"I beg your pardon?" I chipped in, looking at the strange seaweed looking creatures. Their eyes…er one eye each, fell on me. "Why are you keeping me here?" I asked, they seemed to have the same problem understand me as I did them."

"Click tack click fuel." it tilted its round head, fluttering its brown, leaf like wings at me. I stared blankly at the creatures. They looked like tiny little bean sprouts…

"Fuel? What fuel?" I questioned.

"Click human click click time click click fuel."

"Me?" I pointed to myself in shock, "Oh no no-"I waved my hands, "Not good, me no fuel. Me person, Shadow Proclamation-"I stopped, why did I always bring up the Shadow Proclamation? What did I really know about galactic law? And since when did the people being presented to actually care? They most likely knew they were doing something wrong. The three creatures laughed at me like an Asian would laugh at an American tourist when they got words wrong. I frowned; talking was not going to get me out of my prison. Oh geeze…

The cage was made of metal here and there, but the floor was padded with little metal buttons (one which I had burned my hand on), which seemed to be glowing. What were they doing?

I was careful not to touch the metal as I made my way over to look over the edge of the cage. I swallowed all the dry saliva in my mouth. Bellow the cage was fire, molten lava, or something to that effect, but I now knew why it was so hot.

"They're going to burn me? Me? A human? For fuel? What good is that going to do; you'd need a hundred million humans to power this!" I cried, sweat dripping from my hair. How was I going to get out of this one? The creature said six o two. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket- wait…cell phone?! I grinned, oh what an idiot I could be

I scrolled through my contacts, selected, and prayed.

"Bryanna?"

"Monica!?"

"Hello there!" Monica's voice seemed cheery. I heard the squeak of the TARDIS doors and the voices of Jack and the Doctor.

"She has her screwdriver so, we could try again?" I looked down at the ground picking the sonic screwdriver up, yelping, and dropping it.

"You okay?" Monica asked.

"Not really, I'm in a room er- cage of a ship, in an hour I'll be burned for fuel, and my screwdriver is HOT." I hissed.

"I don't know what to tell you, BRYANNA." there was sudden stampeding of feet and arguing.

"Put it on speaker!" Jack barked.

"Okay! Keep your pants on!" Monica pressed a few wrong buttons that pinked on my side.

"Bryanna!?"

"Doctor!" I laughed, "Glad to hear your voice!"

"Where are you?"

"Fuel chamber of a space ship." I replied, as if it were obvious, "With brown little fairy plant things."

"Small, one eye look sort of like a bean plant?"

"Yeah?"

"Fibatla," He muttered, "Speak with clicks and squeaks, the TARDIS has trouble translating." The Doctor rambled, "Why would they need time radiation…it's not the best fuel source- UNLESS!"

"I don't like hearing the word 'unless' from you." I whimpered.

"No…the Fibatla are a very peaceful race…" he muttered, "What is driving them to do something like that?!"

"Uh…uh…something like the Ood? Red eye? Unicorns! Evil evil unicorns! Or the devil? Pears?" I randomly shouted. There was a pause.

"Bryanna you're an idiot…" Monica groaned.

"But I miss ya!" the Doctor laughed, "She's right it has to be something or someone controlling them. They're going to use your time radiation to charge a weapon of some sort. With that weapon they could blow the earth up. Or...some sort of climate change…Rip a hole in space and time…Major or minor details." the Doctor heaved air through clenched teeth, "And we've got one hour to stop it." he muttered. There was another pause.

"Bryanna, what's your status?"

"In a…cage…?" I blinked, having already stated this fact.

"Can you somehow move your sonic screwdriver somewhere safe?"

"Like?" I rolled my eyes.

"Outside the door?"

"There are guards…"

"Do it anyway!" The Doctor commanded. I picked up the sonic device up like a hot potato and tossed it out the door.

"Good, the signal is safe." the TARDIS whirled from the other side of the phone, "On our way." there was a click, and the line disconnected. And my phone was taken from me. I turned, and my heart plummeted.

"Good job." the male voice grinned through the bars, "You've made your Master proud."


	31. MASTER plan

Master… was this a dream come true or a nightmare waiting to happen

Master… was this a dream come true or a nightmare waiting to happen.

"Master?" I stared, "Oh no. You're dead!" I squeaked. The Master merely laughed at me. He wagged the sonic screwdriver back and forth, mocking me.

"Dead? Me, even you know that's impossible!" He laughed. It was true; the day the Master actually died would be a day indeed. He came back time and time again, and each time it seemed harder and harder to stop him. What was I going to do? I had no way of telling the Doctor to run away, I was perfect bait, a female, young, open minded, with knowledge. Knowledge to what had happened, and even to some of what may.

"Nothing's impossible, Master!" I glared, "Even you know that." I retorted.

"That I do." He tapped the sonic screwdriver against his lips. I scowled, feeling disgust each time he kissed the tip…wow…that didn't sound dirty at all…

The whirling noise brought a devious grin to his face. No! This was my fault! No! No!

The TARDIS materialized, even against my wishes, and I shut my eyes.

"Bryan-"Monica was caught in mid sentence. Her mouth forming around words that wouldn't be vocalized. "Hey there." she choked and closed the TARDIS door. The Master turned to me with a satisfied smirk, like he was a famous rock star, and the fan girl was getting over seeing him on her front door.

"Get out of my way!" the Doctor shouted.

"Eh…words…" Monica muttered. There was a pause.

"Panic?" his voice squeaked.

"Panic! PANIC!" Monica began to hyperventilate.

"Okay…move." he said.

"Your funeral!" Monica muttered. The Doctor opened the door.

"Doctor." The Master smiled.

"Um…" The Doctor blinked and closed the door, glancing at his feet.

"PANIC!" Monica wailed.

"MASTER!" The Doctor threw the doors open.

"Yes?" The Master smiled.

"Wo…no…no…"

"Wrong! Yes!" He pointed the laser screwdriver.

"No!" I cried, grabbing the bars, but quickly releasing them to avoid burning my hands.

"No?" The Master questioned lowering the screwdriver.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Yes!?" The Master pointed the screwdriver at the Doctor.

"No! I meant I said no, yes?" I juggled. There was another pause from the Master.

"You see, child." The Master turned to me, "You are very lucky I'm not impulsive." He whipped around shooting the sonic screwdriver out from the Doctor's hand. The TimeLord cowered in slight pain, holding his hand and glaring at the Master. The Master smiled, "I love it when you try to be witty! Because making you fail is all the better!" the Master turned to me. Mock care all over his face. "And how are you doing my precious little time sponge?" His baby talk was insulting.

"Do I look like a three year old!?" I snapped back. He gave me a warning stare. I raised my hands. "It's fine in here, Master, sir, Master." I bit my lip and scooted away from the door. He laughed a chuckle more or less, and beckoned me to the open door. I looked at the Doctor, the pathway between us cleared.

"Go on." The Master waved his hand trying to herd me like a sheep towards the Doctor. I cautiously stepped forward. "That's a good little human." he grinned. So genuine…so fake. Like the Doctor's smile, only on a less trusting face. The Master had cheated death, yet looked the same. It was like Jenny, but Jenny was still in her twenty-four hours of being a Time Lady…How did the Master do it!?

"Who's a good widdle human! Come on!" he patted his legs. The Doctor was cautious in his gaze, but nodded his head slowly. I sprinted. "HA! So stupid!" the Master caught me, pressing the Laser device into my back, I clenched me teeth for I had been tricked.

"Master, you let her go!" The Doctor warned, "You let her go RIGHT now!"

"Or else what?" The Master pondered, pushing out his bottom lip in a pout and staring off for a few moments. "Nothing! You have nothing!"

"What do you want with her?! With the time radiation!?" The Doctor seethed. The Master sighed,

"I can't help but break the super villain rules!" he grinned pulling out the fog watch. "Time radiation? Throw you off, little goose chase." he wiggled his fingers, throwing me into a chair. He pointed the laser screwdriver at me when I went to make a move. The Master wagged his finger, "Bad little girl." the metal restraints latched over my wrists and ankles. This wasn't good…

"Hey! Watch it!" I glared, he trotted around the chair.

"Her? Well she clearly means something to you. I hate you. She likes you. I hate her. I want everything you have. Sort of works like that." he pulled the helmet over my head. It looked…familiar… "That and you need a human to test this out." he slammed the god watch into the front. I suddenly remembered what the helmet was, where I had seen it.

"Doctor…" were the last words I said…

"Look what I made, DOCTOR!" he pulled the switch, and my voice echoed through the chambers and halls with my screams. All I could hear was the sound. The drums. I could hear the drums. Ta ta tata, ta ta tata…


	32. Rejecting Human Nature

Now seeing as I don't remember a thing, I'm afraid to say you'll have to listen to the old Mr

Now seeing as I don't remember a thing, I'm afraid to say you'll have to listen to the old Mr. TimeLord drone on…

I do not drone! You just...have very picky reading taste! Anyway…

I recognized the device, but what could I do. If I made a move the Master would hurt me, or worse, Bryanna. But her screams. Her screams changed to distress calls, the Master's voice over the radio waves from when we were allies. Romana crying for help…Poor Romana…

My trance was snapped when the screaming stopped. Bryanna lying limp in the chair. What had he done? The device was made to remove all of our TimeLord DNA. It was a technology developed for camouflage. It added human nature…what had he done to Bryanna?

"Look it, her little brains all fried." the Master leaned over the chair, close to Bryanna's face.

"Stay away from her!" I snapped. Some protective nature in me snapped when he got too close. The Master withdrew to my relief and I lowered my extended hand. The Master looked at me.

"You treat this as if I was going to molest her." The Master grinned, "Sorry, but she's not my type." the Master wiggled, lifting Bryanna's head up so we could all see her lifeless stare. "She does have pretty eyes. Very baby-ish face. But they all do when they're young." he turned her head to look at me. The eyes stared past me and her mouth was left in a neutral frown. I had never seen the girl's face with such lack of emotion. It was almost terrifying. But the Master was out to take stabs at me. "You know what her face reminds me of? Susan." he tilted her head, I clutched my teeth, "Her dress style like Romana…she always did have good taste. And her hair." He played with it, "Looks like Rose's-"

"Enough! Stop right there! Stop touching her! This is between you and me, Master, no one else." I took a step forward. The Master frowned,

"But I rather like getting people involved. This is why you're going to step into the fuel chamber when the time is needed." The Master walked to the TARDIS. "Using this to amplify it I will-"

"Will what?!" I growled, "Why pick on the humans? Really?!"

"I will finish explaining. Patience is the key, Doctor." he smiled viciously, "I'm going to drain all of humanity and keep it in this watch. Making them my slave army to take over the universe." the Master stroked his chin. "To sum it up. No need for details." He opened the TARDIS door. Monica had been listening, and the Master had caught her hand in the cookie jar. If only she had closed the door…Was it really up to Jack now?

"Hello" The Master smiled. Monica looked terrified,

"Ehehe…he" she laughed nervously. I glared at the Master.

"Don't you dare." I growled, "Don't you dare harm another."

"Bryanna," The Master called over his shoulder, his eyes not leaving me. "Would you, well saying it out right sounds dirty! I feel like such a Dominatrix!" the Master pushed Monica to Bryanna, "But would you strap Monica to the chair please?"

"You know my name?" Monica stared.

"TimeLord." My voice echoed alone, another moment that filled my thoughts with sorrow. Bryanna's voice was not ringing next to mine in our random 'only obvious to some' knowledge. The only words that came out of her mouth were-

"Yes, Master." The drone of my companion moved like a robot with a slight slower pace. I was amazed when Monica's struggle didn't even budge my companion.

"I did say army." the Master smiled when he caught my look, "Now in you go." he scooted me towards the fuel chamber. "In in!" he shooed. I glared at him but slowly took steps past the cooling shield, into the unreasonably hot room. Being a creature of colder blood, I was beginning to broil. Your human everyday temperature is my everyday (or worse) fever. I was careful to where I stepped and placed my hands. Looking through the bars.

"Bryanna, watch him." The Master made his way back to the squirming Monica.

"Bryanna…" I whispered. "Bryanna, please." I tried to break through. But the watch was fool proof, it had to be opened. The girl ignored me completely. "Look what he's doing to your friends." I whispered. "Remember your friends Bryanna? And me? What about that 'you'll never be alone' speech? I'm feeling pretty alone right now." I muttered.

"Oh stop giving her reasons to revolt! Oh wait! She doesn't have human emotions! She's a perfect slave to a superior mind!"

The Doctor…who else had more of a superior mind then I? I leaned my head to her ear, my words drowned out by Monica's screams. I stood up straight, watching another droned human fall behind the device. Monica joined Bryanna at her side. I looked at my companion, hoping that my words would not fall upon deaf ears.

"So Doctor-"My words had worked! Bryanna delivered a swift kick to the Master's hand, knocking the watch away. The Master looked stunned.

"Monica, retrieve the watch." I said smirking.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Monica, stay." The Master growled. Monica halted, and I frowned.

"Bryanna, remember all the places we went? Don't let that end here. No one has to die, Bryanna. No one has to lose. Remember that night, you stopped Slitheen. You're a brilliant girl. Your brain is still there, you have your memory, and you have the ability to speak." I whispered.

"But who always put you in harms way? Left you behind? Caused you distress with his emo ways?" The Master countered, "How long will you be around, Bryanna? You could…join me, the winner's side?"

"Bryanna, he's the Master, you know he's no good." he was tricking her…"All the things you could be…all the things you want to see." I grabbed her hand, but she didn't return the grip, "Remember?"

"I remember, Doctor." Bryanna looked at me, "Is that all?" I gripped her hand, "Doctor?" he voice droned.

"Be fast." I whispered directly in her ear, "Don't listen to the Master, grab the watch, and open it." I let go of her hand. For a moment she didn't respond. But she was fast to the watch.

"Monica! Stop her!" the Master skipped to ordering Bryanna, "Don't listen to the Doctor! Get the watch!" I watched Monica punch Bryanna in the face when she had grabbed the watch. The Master mocking a wince.

"Oooh" he grinned, "Cat fight!" he leaned against the TARDIS. "Don't be afraid to kill her Monica!"

"Bryanna!" I cried. She stopped moving and looked to me. Monica aiming another swing, "D-Duck!" I shouted, Fight back! But don't kill her- ah!" Bryanna took another hit. But she never let go of the watch…I was terrified when Monica picked up a sharp blade like object.

"Fencing!" I barked, "Lead with your left!" Did Bryanna even know how to fence? She didn't even cry out when Monica nicked her shoulder, but managed to stop herself from stabbing Monica in her stomach when it was left open. Actually…Bryanna seemed to have almost a slight clue in what she was doing…her blocks and jabs were right, but her form was atrocious, but that was alright. Monica knocked the sword from her hand, the sound clattering against the floor along with my heart. She pushed Bryanna against the wall, blade to the neck. I bit my fist,

"OPEN THE WATCH!" I shouted, and Bryanna did. And light from the watch flower into both of them.

"No! No you stop! That's not fair!" the Master growled. I grinned, the humans win.


	33. No one wins

I've never been held against the wall with my throat about to be slashed before…But the first thing I felt was PAIN, all over

I've never been held against the wall with my throat about to be slashed before…But the first thing I felt was PAIN, all over.

"Monica?!" I squeaked, "What the hell is your deal?!" I pushed the sword object away and she looked a little dazed.

"Not…sure." she stared at me, "Your bleeding."

"I know! It hurts!" I bit my lip, eyes turning to the ceiling and welding with tears. "God it hurts…what'd you do!?"

"I doubt she meant to." the Master plucked the watch from my grip, "I'll be taking this." he wagged the watch at me. "O and," he stepped past the door, the door closing and the alarms beginning to blare. Oh no…what was happening?

"Bryanna the door!" Monica screamed. The metal door was closing off our view of the Doctor. He looked at me, panicked, and it broke my heart.

_What about that you'll never be alone speech._

I grabbed the sharp thing from Monica's hand and jammed it in the door, trying to push against the automatic track.

"Bryanna…" The Doctor seemed to have given up.

"Have…faith…in me…for Christ…sake…" I struggled against the door, pushing against my sharp road block. The metal cutting into my hands, I couldn't even tell if I was crying in fear of losing the Doctor or the pain as my palms began to bleed. Push. That's all I thought, push, fight, and win.

Suddenly I stumbled forward, the door retreating back to its open position. I fell to my knees holding my shaking bloody hands upward and I cried…it hurt so badly, but nothing was going to stop me from stopping that door. Monica had already begun working on the last obstacle in our way, the bars.

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That button there – On no…that's the air conditioning." the Doctor wasn't doing very well at directing us and it wasn't helping either of us in out metal panic.

"Oh for the love of god." I reached over, grabbing the Doctor's screwdriver (unfortunately the Master made off with mine…but who used sonic?) and pointed the screwdriver at the bars.

"Brilla-"the Doctor's words were cut off, not even a foot into safety, the hatch opened and the Doc fell.

Usually I would stop here, tell you 'see you next time' but this was too scary, to put anyone through again. Everything seemed to move in slow motion except for me. I moved as fast as I could, grabbing an extension cord, I tied it around the TARDIS, then my own waist, and down I went…

"Bryanna-!" Monica's cries fell on deaf ears as I plummeted after the Doctor, the heat rising the closer I got. I didn't even realize I had done it…till I was in near reach of the Doctor.

"Got ya!" I grabbed his arm, both of his hands gripping mine, just as we ran out of slack. I gagged, the cord strangling my waist.

"How'd…" the Doctor was loosing grip, suffering from heat stroke, and if they were fast, I'd lose my grip and pass out.

"Jack!" I heard Monica call. They'd pull us up…

"Myth busters…" I pulled him up so he could get a better grip on me, "s-smaller surface area...f-faster fall." he laughed, I smiled.

"You are one in a billion Bryanna-Rose! ONE in a BILLION!" he gripped me in a hug and we were yanked up.

"You are a psycho bitch…" Monica patted me on the back and I nodded, out of breath, hugging Jack.

I sat in the TARDIS alone while the Doctor said his good-byes.

"Bryanna?" I glanced up. It was Ianto. He smiled and I gave a half wave, "Done hoping through the rift?"

"Oh yeah, through time and space though, not yet." I smiled.

"So this is good-bye?"

"It's never-"

"Say it, just in case."

"Good-bye, Auntie Ianto." I smiled, "Good-bye, Ianto Jones." I held out my hand.

"Good-bye, Brat." he smirked, "Good-bye, Bryanna Josselyn." he shook my hand and then gave me a gentle hug.

"Till we meet again, Jonesy." I winked. He waved me off and left the TARDIS. I sighed, would we ever meet again?

"So!" The Doctor grinned flicking some switches as soon as he reentered the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry…" I frowned.

"Why?" The Doctor tilted his head.

"The Master got away…"

"That's not your fault. He gets away all the time…"

"Sort of is…" I muttered curling into a ball.

"Let's go somewhere fun." he grinned.

"Fun? Where?"

"It's a surprise." He started the TARDIS up, but little did he know…

I HATED surprises…


	34. Blast Off

I remember watching the episode Midnight

I remember watching the episode Midnight. How angry I was…This trip, made me feel a whole lot better.

"I sooo shot you twice." I laughed, looking at the Doctor, "See right there, on your shoulder." I pointed to the paint splat.

"And it really hurt! You know I hate guns. How'd you talk me into that."

"You had fun. You got me twice in the leg!" I hopped to show him the two pain spots where he had gotten me. We had been paintballing, but with no gravity. Gravity paintballs and guns, so wicked cool.

"Well now we can go do something I believe to be fun."

"Nothing you do is fun." I commented flatly.

"Oh come on! That's not true!" The Doctor pouted, "The moon?"

"Popped my hip out."

"Mayflower?"

"Educational and got a cut on my face."

"That one planet."

"Spiders."

"The Hollowgraphs?!"

"YOU LEFT MY FRIEND BEHIND!" the argument ended with us face to face. The Doctor shrugged,

"Fine, but I'm going."

"Fine! I'll go do more anti-gravity paintball." I folded my arms. "Where are you going?"

"On a shuttle tour to the Davmatorian space falls." he gestured to the shuttle. I froze; I knew what that led to…Space shuttles, mutiny. I'd be Midnight all over again. He began to walk off.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Changed my mind."

"Alright! Good deal." he took my hand, that 'I win' look in his eyes. "Alonsy!" I had a bad feeling that this surprise wasn't going to end well…The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to the hostess and the two of us boarded the space shuttle.

"This is like…NASA…" I muttered, "Don't I need like…special…space…latch training?"

"Ever been on that ride that spins you around until you slide up on the ceiling?"

"Yes…" I replied cautiously."

"Throw up?"

"No…" I was waiting for a point to these questions.

"You'll be fine." he grinned at me. Why did I feel that his definition of 'fine' and my definition of 'fine' were completely different? I distracted myself with the launch site. It was sort of like an airport…for space shuttles…

"Oh, buckle." he gestured to the two over straps. I looked at them frowning. They looked sturdy…

"Don't complain!" A woman glared at her college. "These were rare expensive tickets. "I turned my gaze to the Doctor, who was absolutely beaming. I gaped at him, my mouth open.

"Surprise." he grinned. I smacked his arm lightly.

"Yoo-hoo thief." I shook my head laughing in astonishment and settled back in my free, free chair. There were very fancy people boarding this trip- well…I wasn't sure if they were fancy or famous, but they all looked human. There was a man in a suit, clacking away on his invisible device, but held his hands in front of him like there was a keyboard at chest level, the woman and her college, a pop star girl, and a boy. A boy no older then myself, I wondered what his story was…

None the less images of Midnight returned to my memory. Long forgotten things…I had been…missing Doctor Who for the real thing, but managed to get my upload when we stopped by the Onflon Nebula because they had good shakes there apparently. They had all of the 'classics' and I didn't bother with the spoiler; Monica would get angry with me…So I stay at Earth pace. I'm about as updated as you are…and the Doctor doesn't talk much…Oh! And I'm almost caught up with all my adventures. Wow…

Anyways- Midnight, this feeling was getting as bad as the stupid bag of peanuts that I couldn't open!

"Would you like me-"The bag exploded and I glared at the Doctor. He grinned and plucked a peanut from my hair, popping it into his mouth.

"Good peanuts." he grinned. I glared.

"Stop grinning- you'll creep out the neighbors." We both snickered and giggled in our seat. It gained us weird stares. But these moments made all the danger worth while. He held out his bag of peanuts and grinned.

"What do you call the leader of a biology gang?" he asked. I took a peanut.

"I dunno, what?" I munched.

"A nucleus!" the two of us laughed, even if mine was small at first, the Doctor was trying. The two of us knew it wasn't funny.

"Okay so, Pi and the i are sitting at a bar, and i says to Pi 'Be rational!' and Pi goes 'Get real!'" the two of us roared into our pathetic laughter.

"Did you hear about the biologist who had twins?" the Doctor leaned forward.

"No! I have not!" I leaned in.

"She baptized one and kept the other as a control!" the two of us were in tears until the hostess cleared her throat loudly.

"Ma'am, sir, you're disrupting the other customers." I looked around noticing everyone frowning at us. I cleared my throat noticing the lone boy was holding his mouth in a laugh. I smiled and he looked away. "Welcome to Frenzy twelve-"the Hostess smiled, I leaned over to the Doctor,

"What happened to one through eleven." I leaned back in my seat. The Hostess giving me a nasty glare.

"We will arrive in five hours, enjoy your flight. The observation deck is closed till we arrive and the doors are sealed. Please try to contain yourselves-"she looked at us, "And remain seated-"

"What?! Sitting for seve-"

"Five." The Doctor corrected rubbing his eyes in embarrassment.

"Five! FIVE hours?!" I huffed, "How boring."

"Well go socialize." The Doctor waved.

"I dun wanna; they're a bunch of stiffs." I folded my arms pouting.

"Aw come on, there's that girl, that singer…?" he suggested.

"No." I said flatly. "I'm staying here." I hugged. The Doctor shrugged,

"I'll just ramble on about- oh wait, that would fascinate you…" he looked at me, and I was positioned ready for story time, batting my eyelashes with my hands supporting my chin. He sighed,

"Fine." he snuggled back into his chair. "WE'LL mingle once we lift off and get stable." I blinked down at my lap…damn…

5…4…3…2…1

Blast off.


	35. Aboard the Frenzy

I remember watching the episode Midnight

I have a song stuck in my head because of this stupid trip. And every time I think of the trip it gets stuck in my head again!

"With her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead-" the Doctor sang and then began to hum the rest.

"You actually know this song?" I snorted. This song was OLD most of the songs. They played Oops I did it again, and I almost got in trouble for laughing. Earth 'classics' pif.

"Hey now you're a rock star! Get your game on-" the Doctor swished his head side to side and I stared at him, turning my own head to the window. Four hours and fifty minutes to go…

"Sir!" the hostess seemed startled when the Doctor turned around in his chair to the woman with the college.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant-"

"She's a bit young, that's suspicious." The college glanced at his companion.

"-niece…" the Doctor finished, "She's my niece, she's interning with me." I was snickering in the pure fact that he was so happy. Towards these, nasty stiffs made it ten times funnier.

"Say hello, niecey!" he pulled me up by the collar of my camouflage jacket…Here were all these fancy dressed people, and even the Doctor in a suit, and I was in a military camo! Embarrassing…so embarrassing… He turned me around and I smiled, the woman sending me a questioning look.

"Hello!" I waved my hand at them and they appeared to be very disturbed. I cleared my throat and ducked back down. The Doctor nudging me while he continued to talk with the woman (Salvia) and the college (Gregory). What was I going to do? I hated people! Bah! When would people understand that socializing was NOT my strong point…

Okay that was a lie…but it didn't mean I enjoyed talking to strangers. I glanced around, standing up, socialize…I hated teen pop singers unless they were really good, and I wasn't about to ask her to sing for me…There was the strange business man, but he seemed busy…I made my way over to the boy, slumping next to him.

"He's a bit rough on ya." the boy started talking. I turned to him, surprised he even spoke a work. He laughed a little, "Sorry, I'm Anthony." I said, "Anthony Montgomery, and you are?" he held out a hand. He was British…? Did British still exist…?

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Bryanna. Bryanna Josselyn." I said taking his hand.

"Enjoying the anti-gravity paintballing?" Anthony laughed, I looked down at myself,

"Oh yeah." I grinned, "It's a blast, isn't it?"

"I have to sneak out and play, just like I'm sneaking on this trip, my mum don't know I'm here." he grinned, "It's rather annoying…being the child of an actress. It gets really annoy- I shouldn't be telling you this."

"That's alright." I laughed, "Who am I going to tell? Really? And I probably haven't heard of your mom anyway, I'm a bit away from home, and I'm sort of kept in the dark but skipper over there." I gestured to the Doctor.

"So what kind of Doctor is he?"

"Science." I replied, "I saw you laughing, with us earlier."

"The joke was rather funny." he smiled looking down. I rolled my eyes,

"You act like you've never talk to a girl before!"

"Well I sort of…haven't. Besides my sister and mother." he muttered. I stared,

"That's silly." I waved my hand, "Oh…you're serious. You poor thing." I covered my mouth, "Good thing you're here then. I'm honored to be your first girl- I mean well…first…outside talking female experience." I muttered, turning to face the Doctor, who wave at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose,

"Is he really your uncle? You look nothing alike."

"Yeeaah, distant…uncle." I said smiling, "Very, oh so very." I muttered. I looked at him, "So what do you do for…fun?"

"I draw." he shrugged, "Just a little."

"Oooh, I like drawing." I smiled.

"Yeah? It's great." he grinned at me.

"How old are you?" I asked tilting my head.

"Seventeen, last time I checked, you?"

"At least four thousand…" I grinned, he stared, "Kidding, I'm sixteen."

"Ha, older."

"Shush," I folded my arms, "So…why choose this? Why not some anti-gravity…ping-pong ball?" I snorted.

"It's a boring game," Oh so they actually hat it, "My mom can't find me here. She'll be worried sick, but what could go wrong?"

The ship halted with a jerk, sending people all over, I fell to the ground with Anthony beside me. I looked at him,

"Never…ever say that." I got to my feet, "D-Doctor." I said turning to him. He was by my side.

"You alright?" he asked,

"Yeah fine…" I muttered.

"Something exciting is about to happen." he whispered, "I can feel it."

"What? Stop that, that's a scary thought, people could get hurt." I muttered.

"Well I'm just saying we could be experiencing history."

"You're so optimistic about EVERYTHING."

"Can't help it, it's my job."

"What's your job, sir?" the Hostess was standing right behind us the whole time, the room had gone silent and we hadn't noticed, "Are you two shuttle hackers?"

"No!" The Doctor raised his hands and I shook my head.

"No! We're not!" I said holding my hands up.

"You two are very strange you are! You come on this ship with no preplanned flight, just show up and open your wallet to the gate woman and you're in. And now you're talking about being excited, and people getting hurt."

"Oi you only heard half the conversation!"

"Look! She's feeling guilty and talking back!" Gregory said panicked, "They were laughing when we first got on board."

"We were telling JOKES! Anthony! You heard them-" I turned around, "A-Anthony?" he was gone, where…did he go?

"Bryanna…?" The Doctor turned to me, "Who are you…talking about?"

"Anthony? The teenager that I was talking to, right here. He was sitting right here I swear it."

"Look she's trying to distract us." Salvia screeched, "They've done something, the Doctor of Travel."

"Oi she said he was the Doctor of science!" the strange man piped up, "and then she was over here talking to herself! They're a couple of loonies!" I looked at the Doctor mouth unable to form words. The pop singer in the back too occupied with her own music, and her body guards had ear plugs in. I looked around,

"I swear to you there was a boy here, I wasn't just seeing things!" I barked. This was becoming a Midnight re-enactment. Now we just needed an alien of some sort knocking on the window and-

The shuttle did a mid-air spin, knocking everyone around, the ship whirling and swirling, everyone screaming. It suddenly stopped, and I gripped onto a chair, looking over at the Doctor in fear. The Doctor took my hand and held it tight.

"Look, we're not the enemies here, we're just as scared as you are and she is just a child." he gestured to me, "We got on this flight, to see the falls, and that's all. We didn't come to hack the shuttle, we have no use for a shuttle." he pulled me to my feet and I hugged him, terrified to the bone. "I'm going to go to the front, to see if the pilots are alright." he said patting me on the head, "Get in a seat and buckle." he winked, "Everything'll be okay."

"If you say so…" I muttered sitting back in my seat as he let go of my hand. I frowned, this was turning out to be no fun at all.

"Gee that was close." Anthony was beside me again.

"What is your problem! Where did you come from?!"

"I've been here the whole time." he said, "You just looked past me and stuff." he raised a brown.

"You're not real. You're defiantly not real." I said trying to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Calm down." he said, "You're freaking out."

"Doctor! Doctor!"

"She's acting strange again!" the Hostess glared, "Doctor whoever you are! You're companion is acting strangely…Doctor?"

I ripped off my pelt and darted to the otherside of the carriage.

"You can't run away from me." he said coming from behind me. "I'm in you head. We can be friends, can't we?"

"Stop it! Get out of my head!" I cried. "Get it out! Get it out!" I screamed. Someone grabbed me, and I lashed out. Smacking Gregory across the face, knocking him into Salvia, and then I backed into a wall. The people surrounding me,

"What's wrong Bryanna?" Anthony smiled, "Do you need a Doctor, Bryanna? Bryannnnaaa."

"Stop it!" I screamed, "Stop it!" my hand reached over to grab a knife, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"


	36. Imagination's illusion

I heard a song once called Lifesize

I heard a song once called Lifesize. It's a good song about, sort of becoming larger then life, being great to someone, a hero. It's by a Fine Frenzy if you want to look it up. It reminds me of this ship, the Frenzy…I rather like it...it takes my mind off of terrifying imaginary friends.

"Get out!" I screamed, Anthony drawing closer.

"Bryanna- come on Bryanna Bryanna!" I swung my knife hand forward.

"BRYANNA!" The Doctor had both my hands.

"You saw him! Right! You saw him!" I struggled franticly.

"Bryanna! Bryanna." he said sternly, gripping my knife hand, he wiggled my wrist to make me drop the knife, and my panicked gaze reached his. "There is NO ONE there." I glanced around the cabin, noticing everyone had moved back away from me. I looked at the Doctor, more terrified of myself then I ever had been in years.

"He was there…he was…"

"Let go of the knife." the Doctor gripped my wrist tighter, I felt myself building up tears, I dropped the knife. "Come here, its alright." he said pulling me closed and cradling me, "Shh shh." he rocked me side to side, "I know, you're scared, I know." he stroked my hair, I sniffed and nodded my head, "All clear?"

"Y-Yeah…" I muttered.

"Did you take care of her?! Is she restrained?!"

"She's just scared and a little tired." he said taking me by the hand.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." But I did! There was some strange creature in my head, and he was messing with me. I wasn't sure if I understood its motive, but it was driving me up the wall, and everyone was turning on me. This was backwards…

"Go get something sturdy, something strong…black coffee should do the trick." the Doctor put his hand on my head and turned me to face him. I glanced up at him, he gave me a gentle shove on the back and I carefully walked between the cautious people to the room the held refreshments. I closed the door behind me, looking around.

"Well he just doesn't believe you." I jumped pressing myself up against the counter.

"Get away from me." I growled, "You're messing everything up, this was suppose to be a nice trip! Can't we ever have a nice trip!?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry. I just want a friend; you can be my friend you know. They don't have to know." he smiled, "I'm just lonely, it's lonely in space…"

"Get away."

"Did you…find the coffee?" The strange man approached me, the one with the clacking. I looked at him startled. He paused, "Y-You're alright." I watched Anthony carefully, and he grinned looking at the block of knives.

"I'm fine, you should leave now, really!"

"No, I'm…I'm here to tell you I believe you. I'm a scientist, and there have been some weird things about this area of the tour. Supply ships shut down here occasionally, and tend to have…strange happenings. Usually one survivor or none…and they all say there was someone there…Everyone thinks they're mental. So I've come to check it out." He smiled, "I need you to tell me what you saw-"

"A teenage, he's got short black hair, white, perfect teeth, yellow shirt and black slick sweats." I rambled quickly, "Almond colored eyes." I glanced at him.

"Stop it." he growled.

"And he's mad. He's very mad." I muttered looking back to the man. He looked at me.

"He's in here?"

"Yes. He's very angry-"I yelped and knife cut my shoulder flying past my arm. I turned at Anthony, "STOP IT!" I yelled he held another knife in his hand.

"B-Bryanna-"the man gasped. I turned around, and his hands were shakily hovering around the knife that had just flown past my shoulder. He fell to his knees.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed, covering my mouth, "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough. I should have told you to get out. Oh my god, this is my fault!" I screamed. He heaved heavily.

"Not…not your fault…" he laughed, "Damnit...take this." he held out what looked like an USB device. "Don't let anyone get their hands on it; it has everything you just told me, all the information. It'll warn people, this place-"he hissed, "Will be shut down…and no one will get hurt."

"No!" Anthony stepped on the knife and the man gave a gasped.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, "Stop it!" I pushed Anthony. I…I could touch him. He glared at me,

"No! No one is going to ruin my friendship with you! We are so a like!"

"I'm nothing like you!"

"I won't let you die; I won't let that happen to you!" Anthony reached for the knife. But I grabbed his wrist.

"Bryanna?!" The Doctor started at me,

"What is it what's going on!?" the people were going to see.

"Not…not her fault…" the man's last words fell to only the Doctor's ears and my own. I let go of Anthony. And the Doctor looked at me, my arm bleeding.

"She killed him!" Silvia shrieked, "Murder!"

"I didn't! I swear!" I backed away, "It wasn't my fault!" I gripped the information, slipping it into my shirt when they weren't looking.

"He's dead." The Doctor stood, "Bryanna…what happened?" he was dead serious. Please say the Doctor didn't think I did it. I wasn't a murder! I wasn't!

"The teenage, Anthony!" I said, "He doesn't want anyone taking me away. He's going to kill everyone!" I cried, tears were finally falling, "He understood." I pointed, "He knew! He knew about him! And Anthony killed him!" I sobbed, "He knew." I fell to my knees. The Doctor made his way to me, but the Hostess grabbed his arm.

"Doctor! She just killed him, what makes you think that she won't kill you?!"

"Because I TRUST her." he ripped his arm away. "Are you hurt?" he asked kneeling down. I looked at him, he smiled, "You've got a little cut, does it sting?"

"I'm…I'm too scared to feel it." I said, having to take a shaky breath to stop my crying, continuing to huff and blubber like a small child.

"Hold still then…" he said grabbing a napkin, "Tell me about…Anthony."

"I can't. He'll kill you. I ca…I can't do that." I heaved, "I don't want anymore people to die. I…I hate when I stand there…and watch, while someone trying to help dies."

"It's not your first time?" The Doctor frowned.

"No…" I muttered, "Long time ago…I had a tutor of mine, a friend, young smart boy…tutored me in math." I closed my eyes, "One day we were walking home, and I crossed the street ahead of time…running, full of energy…" I muttered, "A drunk driver, came and hit him…" I muttered, "I ran home, but I wasn't fast enough. He was dead." I gave a shaky smile. He frowned at me,

"I'm…sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well…life hits you hard." I muttered, "You've got to be strong and come back each time it knocks you down. My childhood may have been crap. But I've got a good strong head now." I sighed.

"You're a very brave girl."

"That's what the tell me." I smirked. He patted me on the head.

"All wrapped up." he stood, pulling me up. Everyone staring, "Oh back up!" he barked, "She's a child, she couldn't take on a grown man!" he dragged me behind him. "She's a victim just like the rest of you. But something is here. Something like an imaginary friend." he turned putting both his hands on my shoulders. "It's feeding off of her imagination, and even though she rejects it, she can't get rid of It." he said glancing at the crowd, "She's just a victim, just like the rest of you."

"It's feeding off her." Silvia said squeaking, "The get rid of her and it kills it!"

"That's not going to happen, we've had enough death!" The Doctor growled, "No one is going to kill anyone!"

"Well then what are we going to do!?" the little pop singer said, "And who put you in charge!? I sure didn't!" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Shut up Blondie." I snapped. The Doctor glared at me, "Sorry…" The girl huffed and folded her arms, the two body guards seeming to understand the pain of caring for her. I glanced at me feet.

"Could any of you HONESTLY murder this little girl."

"No. Because I'd get them." Anthony was standing in the far corner glaring, arms folded, watching.

"Doctor…" I muttered staring at the glowering Anthony

"I bet I could." Gregory glared at me, "She's so sure of herself right now. Feeling triumphant little girl?"

"Now Gregory-"The Doctor started,

"Doctor…" I pried.

"I could to!" Silvia nodded, "If she was the cause, it's a small sacrifice."

"Silvia, what if the creature needs help, maybe it's scared. What does a scared animal do? It lashes out. Bryanna was nice to it, and now it wants to protect her, and what if anyone trying to help her gets killed. What if killing her doesn't help? What if you've just let loose a now very angry creature?" The Doctor gritted his teeth on the 'e' of creature.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed. Everyone's attention was on me, and my eyes never left Gregory.

"Bryanna…" he said very cautiously. "Don't…take your eyes off of him…" he muttered. "Turn…to face him." I nodded slowly turning, myself between the Doctor and Anthony.

"What is he doing?" Anthony unfolded his arms and stood from his lean. The Doctor placed his hands on the sides of my head. Closing his eyes briefly, I felt him enter my mind. Like a tingling where his fingers were.

"Hello…" The Doctor stared at Anthony.

"Can you see him?" I muttered.

"Yes…"

"Doctor! What are you doing?! What's going on?" The Hostess panicked.

"Shh, he's allowing me to see him." The Doctor hushed.

"I'm not allowing anything!" Anthony stomped his foot, and it startled everyone.

"What was that?!" Silvia jumped back away from Anthony and everyone migrated behind the Doctor.

"Anthony? That's your name, what do you want?"

"I want you away from Bryanna! Bryanna is my friend, and I won't let her die!"

"Doctor, what's he talking about?"

"Bryanna hush." The Doctor muttered, "I'm not going to let Bryanna die, but you can't use her, you have to leave. I'm giving you one warning, you just killed a man, and maybe you were scared. But you need to get out of Bryanna's head." he hissed, "You need to leave her alone. Because if you don't stop, I'm going to have to stop you."

"No! You're the monster! You're the problem, TimeLord!" Anthony said growling, "You're the danger! She's safe with me, she understands, she knows." he said, "She doesn't know how dangerous, she thinks she does. But you trick her with your smile." he said softly, "You tell her lie after lie. And she knows, but she smiles at you. She smiles like there's nothing wrong." he muttered, "You aren't meant to have nice things, 'Doctor'. You're not a Doctor, you're a monster."

"Stop that! Leave the Doctor alone!" I glared.

"Bryanna."

"I'll get rid of you, TimeLord." Anthony grinned, "I'll get rid of you good."

A great pain reached my head where the Doctor's fingers were, burning I started screaming and he started huffing and groaning, facing the pain and after struggle ripped his fingers from me. Like my head and his fingers were magnets, very strong magnets, joined together. I fell to the floor, vision blurring briefly before coming back. I sat up. The Doctor in the far corner, in pain.

"Doctor."

"He's trying…he's trying to take over my mind…" the Doctor hissed, gripping the wall for something, "He's…he's strong." I was on my hands and knees, "No! No stay back…"

"See! Now we can take the risk! Throw the Doctor outside and the creature is killed." Gregory nodded. I was shakily getting to my feet.

"Alright, grab his arms. But do it quick."

"Don't you touch him?" I snapped. Stumbling in front of him, this was it! This was his moment. The paused, "I swear to whatever god you believe in. If you touch him. It'll be the LAST thing you'll ever do." This was my moment, my final moment. "Because once he's gone, there's nothing left for me. And I can go FUCKING crazy, and you know what. You may not like me, when I'm a trapped little girl." I huffed, "Because I'm DAMN violent." I said huffing and heaving in front of the Doctor. "We are going to find a civil way to deal with this." I growled, "Because when this man dies. The universe dies. Time stops moving and everything ends here." I said growling, "Everything stops the stars go out and EVERYONE DIES." I said shouting at the top of my lungs. I pointed to the Doctor, "This man is the greatest man to ever live! AND IF YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU!" I barked. "DO I make myself clear?!" I said calming a little. Everyone stared, "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"Yes!" The Hostess and Gregory backed away. Backed away, fearing that I would whip out a knife and gut her right there. I kneeled by the Doctor.

"Doctor…" I muttered, "What do you need, tell me. Tell me." I muttered. The Doctor grabbed my shirt and gripped it tight, nearly choking me.

"Get…Get it out!" He cried. "Get it out of my head!"

"I can't! I don't know how!" I barked. I ripped his hand from me. I got to my feet, looking around. I needed…I needed, darting into the hall where the dead man laid; I pulled the knife from his body and returned. I held the knife in both hands, prepared to stab myself, arms shaking. "Anthony! You let him go! You let him go right now!" I barked, "Because I am scared and I am desperate. Because compared to this man, I am just another speck in the stardust." I readied myself to stab, "This is your last warning." I swallowed, "One…" I growled, "Two…" I closed my eyes, "THREE!"

"NO!" Anthony and the Doctor cried at once.


	37. In my Head

I have nothing clever to say, so straight to the point, I was about to kill myself, really

I have nothing clever to say, so straight to the point, I was about to kill myself, really. I had spent so many years protecting people from making the wrong decision that I was making it myself. And it was going to hurt.

"NO!" I had closed my eyes, and I was waiting…waiting for it to hurt. But no pain came, I slowly opened my eyes, and the Doctor had one wrist, kneeling on the ground, and Anthony had the other. I looked cautiously at both of them, slowly releasing the knife as it clattered to the ground.

"Don't EVER scare me like that." The Doctor huffed. I held out a hand,

"Life hits you hard, but you've got to know the difference between a bluff and the real thing." I yanked him up, "I've stopped too many suicides to not notice the difference." I glanced at Anthony. Who looked just as worried, but twice as angry.

"You…you tricked me."

"I had to get you out of the Doctor's head." I said calmly, "You had your warning."

"He's not going to win!" Anthony screamed, "I won't let him win! HE CAN'T HAVE YOU!"

"Anthony lets get this straight." I huffed, "The Doctor can't fix this." I glanced at the man on the floor, "Because you live and feed off of my imagination…so let's meet…my imagination." I muttered, "Let me introduce you to; Sammy Jones, Sheila Shinigami, Candy Imperva, and my personal favorites, Xaviar and Cain." My eyes closed briefly, and a heavy growling was in my ear.

"W-What is that?! What are you doing!? Who are these people?!" Anthony panicked; he glanced around, my imagination, everything I had created.

"Well…" the woman with blonde bangs and brown hair placed her hands upon her hips, "This…is well…new."

"I agree…" the red head frowned, "Candy, we've never been…visible before have we?" she frowned. Her hand came up and rested on the large brown wolf's neck, "And I haven't seen these two in ages…something must be wrong…"

It was like a fairytale,

"I control my imagination, Anthony, I control it OH so very well." I said, "Because I'm a writer, a Role Player, and a story teller. And you just messed with the wrong group of kids. So let me tell you their stories." for some reason this was more difficult the it was when I just thought of them, it was like being compressed…was bringing my imagination to life for Anthony going to kill me? I was just imagining them, playing make believe like I used to, and sometimes still did… The Doctor was staring in amazement…watching my creations…

"Samantha-"

"Don't call me that." the red head growled.

"Sammy…Jones; Witch extraordinaire. Best in class for charms, and one hell of a fire cracker." I smiled, "Part of the Tempests…and she'll rock you world."

"Stupefy!" Sammy barked, shooting sparks from her wand. Anthony hit the wall.

"Sheila Shinigami; assassin. Killed a good decent amount of people, including her best friend, and is a force to be reckoned with." I smirked.

"Watch your back." the black blur kicked Anthony forward and the reappeared in front of him kicking him back against the wall.

"Candy Imperva; well…is there anything she can't do?"

"You messed with the wrong hand boy." Candy tripped the boy sending him cascading to the ground. Anthony grunting and a gun coming from Candy's belt. BANG! Anthony was bleeding, and I was grinning.

"And last of all…Xaviar and Cain, my werewolf guardians. I turned around and walked between the two large wolves, "You've made your mistakes…now I'll make mine."

"No! NO NO!!"

I turned my head and closed my eyes. The sound of flesh tearing and Anthony's screams filling my head, and then, he ceased to exist. The chattering of my characters soon vanished and I opened my eyes. Everyone staring at me, the Doctor had long turned his head away from the gruesome sight. Well then…

"Ship Frenzy, rescue ship arrival in T minus ten seconds." everyone lined up by the door, but I stood there, staring. Who knew the mind could be such a powerful thing…

"You ROLE-PLAYED, Harry Potter." the Doctor's voice hovered over me, "I really liked Harry Potter, never really…role-played, well once…but it was very…dull." he scratched the back of his head, "Well, dull and nineteen eighty," he frowned, "Dull nineteen eight and it was a therapy role play." he frowned, "So no one really knew who Tonks was yet. I love Tonks…"

"I rather dislike her." I smiled glancing up at him. He grinned down at me,

"Bryanna-Rose Josselyn, is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't lick my elbow…" I replied, in a serious tone.

"Really? Neither can I." he put his hand on my back and pushed me toward the emergency door.

"So where to next?" he asked, once we reached the TARDIS, "How about Delta Nine, or When Mona Lisa was painted, or maybe something Greek."

"Julius Caesar?" I asked curiously. He blinked,

"You really want to see him die?"

"More of, I really want to see…yeah I do…" I rethought that.

"Well here," he grinned, "I'll teach you how to fly the TARDIS." he smiled. I stared,

"Oh my god…really?! You mean it!?" I jumped up from my seat. He was excited to se me so excited.

"Okay place you're hand there, and lightly pull on that." he jumped around to the other side. "Now press the button on your left." I looked over and pressed the button. Alarms blared and the TARDIS blinked red and white.

"What did you do!?" he barked.

"I pressed the button on my left!"

"You're other left!"

"I ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT!"

"Hold on! Were going to crash!!"


	38. Double Trouble

When I felt my head hit the railing, I swore

When I felt my head hit the railing, I swore. And I swore OUT loud, that hurt like a mother-

"Are you alright?"

"Not really." I muttered holding my head and tears welding in my eyes. I had fallen a few times, but that one was full of force, and I was surprised I wasn't unconscious on the ground already…Since that seemed to be my trademark move.

"Your other left. Well my left."

"I'm going to smack you one." I rolled over onto my side. What had happened? Did I blow up space? Oh no…were we in the void!? The void meant no time! No space! What!? WHAT?! "Doctor, what's our status."

"The…The TARDIS screen is malfunctioning. Ow!"

"Doctor?"

"It shocked me!" he looked almost scared. He flicked his hand, throwing his specs on. "Come on…" his teeth gritting. "Why isn't she responding?"

"Have you ever considered her feelings?" I made a snide remark, the whirling noise going unheard, then the bang, then the knocks. All ignored, "She might be tired of doing your bidding." I snorted.

"This from the girl who can't tell directions!" he growled, clearly frustrated. Well fine! If he was going to yell at me, "It was a SIMPLE instruction." I threw the TARDIS doors open,

"DON'T tell me left and then YELL AT ME!" I barked at him, storming out.

"I was not, yelling at you-Bryanna! Get back in the TARDIS!" he cried. Yeah, fat chance that was going to happen. I was flustered and angry and…the Doctor had suddenly magically appeared before me…and…Jack…and Monica…and Morgan.

"Bryanna?" I paused in mid step.

"Morgan?" I glanced to Monica, there was no logic to this, "Did…Monica decide it'd be fun to take you on an adventure?" I slowly asked, "I think I hit…my head a bit hard…Docot-"

"Mary?" Jack blinked. I became a sudden panic,

"Mary where?!" I looked around wit slight fear. If Mary, a character of mine, showed up here after my ordeal on the Frenzy, I was going to be ANGRY. "Oh…wait...you were talking to me?" I pointed to myself, "I'm Bryanna…Bryanna-Rose at times…but Bryanna."

"How many names DO you have?" came that annoying voice from the TARDIS, "And why are you talking to?"

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU JERK." I covered my ears briefly. We all suddenly began examining eachother's outfits.

"What party are you going to, and where can I get an invite?" Morgan asked in a pleasant, joking tone.

Monica looked Morgan up and down, and I glanced over to Morgan.

"I could say the same about you." Monica snorted.

"Why am I never invited to these fun things?!" I threw her arms up, "I travel with Sir boring and you're both having parties!"

"ENOUGH!" two familiar voices rang out in unison. I rolled my eyes, still quite angry with him…. But… that didn't make sense; the Doctor had been right over there…

"Ah, fuck," Morgan swore...There were two Doctors. Two Doctors, one standing by the other TARDIS, the other a few feet to Jack's other side.

The not…my…Doctor… Doctor moved past us, approaching My…Doctor…Doctor as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. The…My…Oh for Christ sake- Doctor one- my Doctor, pulled an identical screwdriver from his pocket as well.

"Monica, Bryanna: get back," he warned us. I covered my ears,

"Lets not be stupid boys." I said, "Come now, we can all-"

"Bryanna…Shut up." My Doctor pulled an imaginary zipper across his lips. The two of us fighting like brother and sister. They circled one another like a pair of male dogs getting territorial, minus the snarling. They ran their screwdrivers across one another's faces and squinted at one another through the same ridiculous glasses, always careful not to touch one another. There were several minutes of silent tension before they both looked up and around at their respective parties with indistinguishable goofy grins.

"It's alright," they said simultaneously. "Alternate universe."

"You guys REALLY looked like idiots just there." I snickered covering my mouth. But now it was talking time, I leaned forward with my lips pressed to my folded hands as we worked out what was happening. Monica was my Monica, and apparently Morgan was left out….and there was no TV series. That was rather sad. But I muttered many things about my great adventures, and knowing so much,

"It's so great," I smirked almost deviously. "I know so much about him, and he can't do a thing about it. Not a DAMN THING." I suddenly shouted. The others looking at me awkwardly, Monica looking at me and wondering why I was so angry at the Doctor, we acted like this…normally right? Morgan chatted with her Doctor and I seemed to ignore it. Something wasn't right about this…alternate universe. I felt trouble rising, there were two Doctors.

"We know a lot about Jack too." Monica chimed in, I snorted loudly and let my head droop, starting to miss the gang. We stood, walking towards the two Doctors. Why did I feel so…uncomfortable around Morgan's Doctor…it gave me that sick feeling…

"You have my attention," the cheeky remark for Jack trigged the instinct, swift kick to the shins from me. I snorted in agreement, "Jack, is Jack." I replied with a roll of my eyes, "Actually…my Jack's a little more…brotherly. He knows he'd get kicked in the shin." We sat on the grass and began to tell the tale, I got onto my feet. But the more I talked about Gallifrey, Darvos, the Master, and I noticed my Doctor's gaze sadden, I began to lower my arms when I started explaining Romana's attitude…I stopped dead on, and Monica took over, I just watched my Doctor…

"Where, consequentially, I was forced to make out with Owen 'Kermit the Frog' Harper." I flailed my arms,

"EW EW that's gross!" I shuddered.

"Damn, I'm good." I took a swing to Jack's shins again. But he laughed it off, and the Doctor approached me, cautiously taking my hand. I pulled my hand away from his and he gave me a wary glance.

"Doctor?" Morgan asked nudging her Doctor. "Is that…?"

My Doctor groaned in delighted disbelief. "No…"

The other Doctor's face lit up with childish glee. "It is."

"That's Barcelona," Morgan said with a smile and a sigh. Monica and I looked at each other and laughed. Morgan beginning to question our sanity,

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked gruffly, and then proceeded to grumble, "You guys don't giggle like school girls quite so often in my universe."

My Doctor bent down and muttered something that I could not hear. Sudden growl rising in my throat, I'd beat him if he said anything bad. But the other Doctor backed Morgan away. And my Doctor rejoined my side.


	39. Bloody Noses

So Barcelona right

So Barcelona right? I don't really know anything about Barcelona…but…yeah.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor cooed softly, glancing at me.

"Are you _so_ sorry?" I mocked, still very stiff as the groups walked in their separate little packs; Morgan and Doctor Dos behind Doctor Uno and myself, Monica to the right with Jack.

"Bryanna." he glared wearily at me, "Really, I had no right to yell at you, and I hardly apologize for something so…silly, but it'll make this journey a lot more comfortable if you…were talking straight with me." he exhaled like there was a rock in the pit of his stomach. I frowned,

"Fine, you're forgiven." I bumped closed to him as we walked down the hill, "Why, you don't trust yourself?" I snorted. He frowned,

"See…that's the problem. Alternate Dimensions could mean that well…he's different. Irrational, opposite of me, I'm really unsure, you know." he kept his voice low, "I've done a lot of ch-"

"Changing, I know. Trust me." I linked arms with him, "You're still rude, and you're still not ginger." I gave him a cheery smile, "And I'm not so comfortable with sharing you, even if it is your other self." I muttered.

"You're a very greedy earthling." he glanced down at me, unhooking our arms to rest his hand on my head and shake it a bit, "Better keep that greed in check." he gave me a wise little look. I rolled my eyes,

"Only if you keep that ego in check."

"Oi, my ego is in check." he pointed a finger at me, but withdrew it when I snapped my teeth at it, "Oi. No bite." he flicked me in the nose and I put my hands to my face.

"Jerk." I smiled. But we walked down the hill, and I felt the sudden urge to run down the rest. This running thing was addicting, so I started to pick up my pace.

"LAST ONE DOWN'S A ROTTEN EGG!" I bolted. My Doctor looking surprise, with that sly childish smile,

"Oh no you don't! You cheater you got a head start!" he bolted after me. I barely looked back to see him running. Morgan's Doctor looked less then impressed, and Morgan didn't seem like she wanted to run. Monica, dressed the way she was, gave the shake of her head. And Jack well…Jack booked after us.

"I'm going to win!" I cried out.

WHAM!

"Bryanna!" The Doctor's panicked voice reached my ears as I stumbled backwards into him. I could feel blood dripping into my mouth, and the throbbing pain between my eyes. Luckily not broken…hopefully not my nose…I sputtered trying to open my eyes to see who my attacker was. Only to hear the Doctor Dos shout at Morgan for running away.

"Bryanna are you okay."

"Stay back." My Doctor warned making and effort to keep me up right as I swayed from side to side.

"I'm bleeding." I muttered leaning forward so the blood would drip away from my mouth, sputtering and spitting it out.

"You've bitten you're lip, and it's bleeding pretty badly." Jack lifted my head. I looked up to see that large golem.

"There aren't…" I paused stumbling a little, "Golems in Barcelona are there?"

"No." My Doctor swallowed.

"That's a Golem…tall…made of rock."

"Yes."

"Then what is going on?" I seemed to lose my double vision, finally seeing only one of the Doctor, well…Four of the Doctor. I was able to stand by myself again, looking at Morgan, who seemed panicked.

"You die." I said wiping my lip with the hanky Jack had given me, "I get my ass kicked." I snorted painfully.

"Yeah, no joke. She passes out all fucking time too. Can't take her anywhere.  
" Monica frowned; she gave me a light smack on the shoulder. I glared and held the bloody napkin to my lip. Looking at the two Doctors. They seemed to be analyzing the creature that refused to move for a mere second. Then noticed that the whole city was surrounded by them, all of them linking arms and glowing in a strange green way.

"Excuse me." Morgan's Doctor spoke politely, "May I ask, what you are doing here?"

There was no reply and the three of us waiting, my hand on Morgan's shoulder in case I pulled my famous passing out move. I glanced at my Doctor, then Jack, who seemed to be laughing at me.

"You're gonna have a nice black eye, hun." he gently rubbed under my eye

"Yeah yeah." I swatted his hand away, "Laugh it up."

"Jack." Morgan hissed, Monica giving a threatening glare,

"This is stupid, let's just head back to the TARDIS and get home. I was in the middle of a mission."

"That involved whoring yourself out?" Morgan commented.

"Oi quiet!" The two Doctor's chimed.

"You know it's bad enough that they're here." I whispered, "But it's creepy when they do that." The two girls nodded in agreement as I watched carefully, think Bryanna…Golems, where have you seen GOLEMS before? I stopped,

"You know Golems were used in certain spells to-"

ZAP!

And the city was gone, leaving the Golems to melt into dust…


	40. The Missing City

For a moment, no one moved, completely taken aback by what had just happened

For a moment, no one moved, completely taken aback by what had just happened. Me still holding the cloth to my bleeding lip, I pulled away realizing that it had stopped.

Then the two Doctors looked at each other, looked at their appropriate companions, and sprinted off towards the city. I blinked, we were running again. I darted across the sand, some of the grains getting caught it my shoe. I'd deal with that later. Currently there was a city missing, a giant black scorch mark on the ground, and a mystery to solve.

"You guys!" Monica hollered after us, whining a little, "why are we running? It's still going to be gone when you get there!" She called after us; taking off her shoes she'd soon join us. My eyes tore from her as I looked at the scorch mark, if alchemy was responsible then there wouldn't be some sort of mark would there? No this had to be some sort of other magic…The Doctors had made some sort of profound and knowledgeable statements, and had also put on their glasses. I began muttering as well,

"Like I said," I spoke up, "Golems were used for spells in alchemy and most other magics."

"No. Golems were in the bible they're sort of like messangers."

"Right, in bible times but in magic-"

"They're useless lumps, servants to the wise."

"Exactaly! Used for spells by powerful alc-"

"Alchemy isn't real, Bryanna, that's a television show."

"Yeah and god has better things to do then to watch a rebellion. So shut up." I snapped slightly, "Alchemy is real, it's what chemistry was called in the ear Medieval times and even earlier." she said, "Nicolas Flamel-"

"Harry Potter?"

"Morgan. Shut up. Nicolas Flamel was a famous alchemist that 'died' and then when a grave robber attempted to rob his grave, because he was quite rich, there was no body. Then books were published under his name. Jesus rising from the grave and helping people. Nicholas never really dying and finding the secret to living forever through scientific practices! Bite me!" I took a deep breath, my gaze turning back to the scorch mark.

"It's fantastic, the city is completely gone. You wouldn't even have known the city existed." One of the Doctor's exclaimed, I wasn't look to see which.

"That is fearsome technology." The other added with a huge smile on his face.

"What about all those people in the city?" Morgan asked, looking at the Doctor assumed to be hers. Obviously, neither of the Doctors had thought about that. I rolled my eyes, how could the Doctor travel with someone so daft? They both frowned.

"They must have been transported with it. Wherever that is." Jack said.

"Hold up. Better question." Monica interrupted. "Where did all those golem things go? They didn't transport with the city."

"The golems were probably only used for the spell. After their usefulness was done, they went back to being dust." I said, standing from my current hunched position my fingers covered in soot from the scorch mark. The Doctors were still in their own little worlds, as usual. They seemed to be thoroughly enjoying each other's presence; it didn't surprise me, who better to accompany the Doctor then himself?

"If I can just get a signal, then I might…" My Doctor said, kneeling and pointing his screwdriver over the now bare earth.

"...be able to get a fix on the location of our missing city." The other finished, matching his opposite's posture exactly.

"Aha!" They shouted simultaneously, jumping to their feet. "I've got it!"

"Back to the Tardis?" Morgan asked, Monica groaned. My eyes lit up when they made contact with my Doctor's, it was adventure time. The Doctors grinned at the companions.

"To the Tardis," they agreed, that famous goofy grin plastered across both of their faces, the Doctor turn to me, and I winked. It was time to roll.


	41. Monumental Collection

We walked back to the TARDIS this time

We walked back to the TARDIS this time. All of us were done with the running, and I was keeping my lip from bleeding. Of course, hopefully it would stop and the Doctor would stop worrying about it, well my Doctor.

"No. Stop! Ow!" I hissed, swatting his hand away, "That hurts! Don't touch it." my eyes flickered dangerously at him and he threw his hands up.

"I was just trying to help you know." he said, "It's going to get infected if we don't clean it up."

"Whatever, just focus on the task at hand." I watched Morgan and her Doctor enter the TARDIS first, followed by Jack and Monica, and then the Doctor and I. They instantly got to work, both of them un-doing what the other was doing. They paused briefly looking at one another,

"Stop that." they paused and tilted their heads in the mirrored way, "And that too!" the continued, "And that! Stop! Oi!"

"You're making my head spin." I muttered, the three of us girls sat on the couch-chair, and Jack leaned beside Monica.

"You're Doctor's a kook." Morgan muttered to me as I sat between her and Monica. I turned my gaze to her,

"Yeah? And you're Doctor's a stiff old man, stfu." I hissed dangerously. I didn't like Morgan's Doctor, he seemed like no fun. At least we could tell them apart, I didn't want to go home with a Doctor that didn't know anything about me…that would suck. How would he prevent me from doing stupid things? That was just it! He couldn't! That was the point of getting to know The…Your…A! Doctor. I turned my gaze back to them, my Doctor finally being the bigger man and stepping aside to hover over the other Doctor's shoulder as he flicked and clicked different switches around the monitor.

This was far from exciting, and I found myself counting the circles in the TARDIS ceiling as something more interesting. Monica just wanted to go home, I really wasn't fond of Morgan this very moment because, well, I just found out she was traveling with the Doctor. Alternate Doctor or not, she knew way less then I did about the Doctor, and well…She just wasn't right for the Companion position!

"Pah!" I threw my hands up randomly.

"What's your problem?" Monica glanced at me. I glared,

"It's just…Nothing." I couldn't speak about it in mixed company, "If you really want to know ask me later." I said softly. My eyes drifted briefly to Morgan before it landed on the pile of coats at the door. With the lurch of the TARDIS I latched my hands under the couch to keep me steady, Morgan falling clumsily off the chair, and Monica also knowing better, and held on to the railing behind her with Jack perfectly stable at her right. I glanced at Morgan shaking my head with a most pitiful stare,

"Exactly." I said. She raised a brow,

"What?!" she pulled her self up. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright!" The two Doctor's turned around, then glared at one another, my Doctor stepped forward.

"Bryanna, Monica…M…Morgan? Yeah, Jack." he turned his gaze to the other self, "Me…It's going to be very dangerous in there and I want-"

"Perhaps, they should stay." Morgan's Doctor glanced at the two of us, Monica and I, "Perhaps we should have two stay behind in case, then Jack can go with you and I can go with Morgan and we can scope out the place." he shoved his hands in his pockets. My jaw dropped.

"I beg your pardon!" I said placing my hands firmly on my hips and getting to me feet, "Alright, TIMELORD. Let's lay down a few rules here, One; You sir, are not the boss of me. He is." I pointed to my Doctor, "And he barely scrapes away at that. Two; If anyone can deal with what's out there. It's Monica and I." I said sharply, "And Three; …well I really don't have a three. So you can shut it." I said grabbing my coat and thrusting the door open. Monica didn't seem to protest not going. But I was tiffed that this Doctor knew nothing of my capability and wanted to take Morgan out on the field over me. Not that I had anything against Morgan, I mean…Really, she didn't even know how to beat a Cyberman in the most basic way!

"Bryanna, that wasn't very nice." My Doctor's voice echoed in the dark room. I turned to glare, the only light coming from the TARDIS.

"Yeah? And?" I turned my head hands in from of me as I blindly walked into the dark. My hand found something smooth and flat, but something in the far corner was projecting from it…What was it? When I slid my hand over, the projecting piece receded into the platform with a click.

All of a sudden the heads of the Presidents stared past me as a light flickered on like a spotlight above them. Some facts about Mount Rushmore being recited over and intercom…I just gaped upward as soon as everyone joined me.

"Hey look, Mount Rushmore." Monica said in a very dull everyday tone. My mouth was moving but no sound escaped. Mount Rushmore? Really? Then, light after light flickered on, and I noticed that the ship went on forever. But there was silence, and the facts began to overlap themselves and the monuments and cities began to be lit up farther and farther down the hall.

"Oh my god…" I muttered, "Voor de liefde van god…" I put my hand to my head, rubbing my temples.

"When'd you learn Dutch?" the Doctor blinked at me.

"I don't know Dutch, I just learned that phrase once." I looked, "This place goes on FOREVER." I rubbed my temples. I frantically noticed some places, Big Ben, Eiffel tower… My head was spinning, what were we going to do about this…? The Doctor's began to walk, the one not daring to even look at me, Morgan close behind him. I looked down at the platform; it looked like one of those information things you saw at the San Diego zoom. It even had a weird pad that said 'Secret info'. I looked at everyone walking away, and placed my fingers on it.

A voice rang out, like I was wearing headphones, it ranted about something that never really happed. It told the wrong place where they had taken the Mount from, and…they talked about how some race called the Plastavonics helped build it…Which was untrue because there still haven't been any alien sightings on Earth…that we know of.

I finally realized how far ahead the Doctor was and trotted after him quickly.

"So are we going to do something about this…?" I asked catching up.

"Well… we'd have to find the control system." my Doctor nodded. As it seemed Morgan didn't ask questions, leading her to be ill informed.

"So let's do that then!" I turned and walked in the direction of the large tower.

"Bryanna!" The Doctor cried.

"Keep a leash on you companion." I heard the other Doctor snort. So he was efficient, so he was protective and defensive. But he was a JERK.

"Fucking Timelords…" I muttered continuing. Apparently…that's when we split up. My Doctor came after me. Monica did to, because she apparently saw the risks of NOT sticking with the experts. The Other Doctor and Jack stayed behind with Morgan, going another direction.

"Bryanna." The Doctor grabbed my arm.

"I give them five minutes before we're saving their asses." he frowned at me. I joined in on the frowning,

"Bryanna…"

"She's right, that Doctor is kinda a doushe…" Monica shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you can just run off." He put his hand on either of my shoulders, smiling at me. "Are you really going to let me get to you?"

"No…" I muttered in a childish pout. He smiled,

"Good, come on, let's go get them."

"Wow. Awesome pep talk." Monica rolled her eyes. But Morgan's scream made me grin.

"Damn I'm good." I leaned over the corner to see Jack lying flat, "We forgot to tell her he can't die, huh?" I glanced at Monica, who smirked,

"Woops." she grinned. I shook my head and observed the aliens. Pale fleshed, bright blue eyes, but human appearance none the less.

"Jack!?" Morgan cried. I rolled my eyes flailing my arms, mocking Morgan. Why was I so…angered but Morgan being with the Doctor? Maybe I just hated companions who knew nothing…inaccuracy was a displeasure. Turning I faced the Doctor,

"Five bucks. You owe me."

"I didn't agree to a bet…" he puffed. I just grinned and looked at Monica. She shook her head. And I looked forward to the Doctor and Morgan being escorted away.

"We need a plan." I said turning back to the Doctor and Monica. The two of them looked at me blankly. I looked at the Doctor, "Oi, it's your job to come up with random plans." I sighed softly. The Doctor stroked his chin, looking at me then Monica.

"We can go after Morgan and the Doctor. And we'll have Jack's help." he looked over at me. I blinked,

"That's it?" I said turning to face him, "We're just going to save the day…?"

"Can you…mountain climb?" he turned his eyes to me, and a grin came across his face.

"This is beyond stupid." I muttered clinging to the nostril of George Washington, Monica was unfit to climb in her outfit. The Doctor had to go save Morgan and himself, and Jack was fit, and I wasn't climbing by myself, "THIS WOULD BE YOU IF YOU WEREN'T DRESSED LIKE A SKANK!" I called after Monica. Jack chuckling just above me, this was stupid. Beyond stupid, "You better be ready." I growled grumpily. "I'm gonna fall, I know it." I veered my vision downward to see Monica and the Doctor disappear around the corner, going off to save Morgan and the other Doctor.

"Don't look down." Jack called from the top, having already scaled the mountain without much effort. I was only halfway up.

"Too late." I looked back up, squinting my eyes against the florescent white lights overhead, "I'm picking the noses of President, billions of feet up, and you tell me not to look down." I snorted. Pulling myself up on the bridge of the President's nose, out of breath and sweating. I wiped the palms of my hands on my pant legs, "Jack…I'm wiped."

"Come on only a little farther-"

"Have you noticed!" I squeaked at him, panting, "I'm not fit mountain climb! Hell! I'm not fit period!" I glared.

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No! No. I'm…fucking coming…" I muttered, pressing myself against the eye and climbing up the ridges of the eyebrow, scaling the forehead, and scuttling through the receding hair line. Jack grabbing my arm and pulling me the rest of the way, my chest heaving, I lied flat on my back, glaring at the tall muscular man who was chuckling and laughing at me.

"Come on, it's not over yet."

"Is there more climbing?"

"No. Just…hoping." He pointed to the array of things that we had to jump to and fro to get to the control tower. This included a Sphinx, the White house; I think that was Mount St. Helens. That was close to home.

"You liar." I muttered out of breath. Jack already getting a running jump to the Sphinx head. "You're kidding right? I can't jump that!" I ruffled my hair.

"Come on," He held his arms out to me, "Jumpy. Come on." He waved his hands.

"Lord, if I fall. I so deserve it for being so stupid." I leaned back on my right foot jolting forward, leaping…and landing. I grabbed onto Jack's arm and looked down, "Thank you Lord, I now believe in you." I put a hand on my chest. Now the rest…

I'm not going over all the tumbles and trips that resulted in this beautiful display of me falling over myself, nearly falling to me death, and making a complete idiot of myself one again. Sorry, I'm not giving you the pleasure of viewing that…

"Buttons." I climbed into the control panel window with some help of Jack, looking over the various buttons that were aligned on the computerized board in front of us. I turned my head to look at Jack and he looked at me. "Hell." I shrugged and smashed my hands down on the buttons. Jack picked up a chair and went WWF on the dash board to my left. Alarms started sounding and panicked footsteps reached the door, the thing flying open.

"What are you doing!?" the man shouted. I looked a Jack, the chair frozen in the air above his head, he looked at me.

"Run!" he threw that chair at the opposing men and leapt out the window.

"Oh you're kidding." I looked down.

"Come 'ere!"

"AHHH!" I jumped out the window, screaming at the top of my lungs as I plummeted to the bottom.

SPLASH.

"N-Niagara falls?!" I coughed, flailing around to look for Jack, "Jaaack?!" I called, "Jaaack!" my screams were drowned out when I fell down the second fall. Managing to get myself back up I hacked, "Jaccck!" I flailed.

"Got ya!" The drenched Jack yanked me from his twisted perch on a leg of the Eiffel Tower. I clung to him, a shaking grasp clutching the metal as we climbed out way down.

"You there! Get them!"

"Running time!" I turned, darting past the legs of the tower, quickly running as my soggy clothing slopped against my skin, screaming at the top of my lungs. It was a sarcastic bored scream, hopefully I'd find the others.

Soon other yells accompanied mine. And I struggled putting both hands on Monica's shoulders. I looked at her, and looked behind her.

"Roll call!" I called out.

"Here!" Jack, The Doctor, My Doctor, Morgan, and Monica chimed. I turned my head,

"And I'm here! Running time!"

As we ran everything disappeared. Mount Rushmore, Barcelona, Empire State building, and the Stone circle. Everything began to vanish, go back to where it belonged. The men were hot on our tails. The Doctors threw open the TARDIS doors,

"Bryanna! Monica! Morgan! Jack! After you!" My Doctor followed after himself. Closing the door, "Lets get into orbit-"

"-and then separate the cores!" the other countered. Everyone got their grips, holding onto the sides of the TARDIS as we swayed back and forth.

"Alright." Morgan's Doctor took her by the shoulder.

"Okay…ready?" he looked at me.

"Get yourself killed and have a nice time." I waved my fingers at Morgan, "Jack has intergalactic STDS." I continued to comment as they slowly faded. I turned to Monica.

"Lets get home." Took off my drenched over shirt only to show a drenched black under shirt, "Drenched…none the less…" I muttered looking at the wet clothes. "I'm going to go change, but by the time I get back you'll be gone." I patted Monica on the hand, "Same to you by the way. Jack has intergalactic STDs, protect yourself."

"Shut the hell up." Monica thawped me on the arm and then shook her hand to get the water off. I smirked and made my way to the back of the TARDIS. I needed to change my clothes…who knew what I'd think of next.


	42. Goodbye

So there we were safe and sound

So there we were safe and sound. I was a little peeved that Morgan's Doctor was well…Morgan's Doctor. But I knew, I had the one, twice the man, twice the better. Mine was so much cooler then hers, and I wasn't that average stupid companion that fell for Jack or the Doctor. But she was. It was disgusting.

I looked at the Doctor, curled in my blanket with some tea.

"Doctor…what happened to Donna?"

"Oh, she's at home, dropped her off for a bit and-"

"W-Wait she's at home?" I blinked, "What's the last thing you did together?"

"Well, there was that, the Midnight ship. It was-"

"Sort of like the mutiny on the Frenzy, trust me. I know." I muttered ruffling my hair, "I'm…I'm in the middle of your time line." she muttered, "Smack dab in the damn middle and-" I looked up at him, he looked at me, "And…I know things…" my eyes welded with tears, "Oh god…Doctor…"

"Bryanna…what is it?"

"Spoilers." I covered my mouth.

"Bryanna you HAVE to tell me if it's this important."

"I CAN'T. Don't you see! I can't this…this isn't suppose to happen, you're not suppose to meet me. You're…you…me." I was fumbling for words, "You need to take me home and leave me."

"W-What? Why?!" the Doctor looked at me, "Bryanna what is so horrible that you think you need to go home."

"You…You need to go." I covered my face, "You need to go and then go get Donna and forget I ever happened. This is where out adventure ends, Doctor." I set the cup down pulling at my hair, how could I have been so stupid. It wasn't the adventures of the Doctor and Bryanna, it was the adventures of Doctor and Donna. He needed to finish this up. Finish the series. I was an obstruction, an unrecorded obstruction.

"A…Alright Bryanna. If that's what you want." he seemed a little…down. He really liked having me around? Really? I felt guilt pool in my stomach. The TARDIS rocking us back to earth. Back home.

"This is goodbye?" I turned to face him in the door. Was I crying, "Yeah."

"Bryanna, you don't have to leave…we have all of-"

"Doctor!" I interrupted, "Doctor, trust me. This isn't my place to stand…" I muttered. The episode had already shown yesterday. The whole world had watched it by now. The whole world…but me…

"Here." he took something from his pocket. Holding out my hand he smacked it in place.

"No. No you need this." I said glaring at him. The sonic screwdriver in my grasp, shoving it back at him.

"Oi, no, that's yours." He said.

"But the Master-"

"I figured you'd break it." he pulled out his own. "So." he grinned. I started crying again.

"I freaking hate you." I wrapped my arms around him, and he returned the hug. Pulling me nice and close.

"This isn't good-bye." he said, "You can always contact me." he stared, "You do know how to contact me?"

"No…" I said, "I have your phone number." I raised my phone, "If that's what you're thinking."

"Ah that works, I won't be too far." he ruffled my hair, "Take care…Bryanna-Rose." He waved. I stumbled out of the TARIDS. The wind picking up, and the roaring of the TARDIS. I waved my hand, watching the structure disappear…

And that was it. Well…It's never really... 'it' is it? You know, that once you've met the Doctor, you can't just get rid of him. It's not that easy… Now…I don't know how much YOU remember about this, because well…Television, brain…washy…mumbo- jumbo. But I remember this VERY clearly.

Three days had passed since the Doctor and I had parted. I hadn't heard a word from him. No strange alien occurrences, not six three TimeLord banging down my door because he needed my help. Summer was finally here, and the Doctor Who was coming fast around the corner. School was long over, and my body was practically shaking with anticipation.

"You're going to be okay right?" the blondes voice chipped in, I glanced at her, my gaze on the computer. The Doctor Who episode had come out yesterday. And I had yet to watch it because I decided to spend the night with some friends.

"Uh…" I was truly not going to be alright. I would die…what if my Doctor was in trouble right now? And I hadn't watched the episode, "Yeah…I'll be going home soon. I can wait a few more hours." I laughed waving my hand, turning my gaze back to the Sims game on the screen. My eyes softened at the Doctor Sim I had created. Cheerful and bouncy like the real thing, and a terrible dancer to boot. I felt like my heart was being eaten away, but I never let it show…

This was it; I got to see what happened to my Doctor before it happened. The Stolen Earth…RTD was a TimeLord or something. I was sure of it, or whatever, a Pyrovile even. He was writing this? How was he getting this material!? Uh…Well…

Anyway, the episode was loading slowly on my computer. I sat, twirling my sonic screwdriver in hand, did he ever think about me? Nah…I was an annoying little brat, who would remember me. The episode was fully loaded, and I watched it, hands gripping at my desk like there was nothing left in the world by my eyes in contact with this very screen I'm typing on.

I was the stupidest girl on the damn planet.

"You fucking didn't." Monica's voice rang through the other line. "You did not. Do you understand what you just did?!"

"Not until now!" I my voice quaked with tears, but it didn't dare show. The Stolen Earth…it couldn't…it can't be…

"We're going to go down into a FUCKING crisis. I'm doing my best not to ALTER TIME." she screamed into the phone.

"What about Morgan and her Doctor?! This is happening to all worlds!" I said, slamming my head upon the computer desk, "Rose is coming! What's today?"

"Thursday." Monica replied, "Well it's two am, so Friday. And since it didn't happen last Saturday, I'm concluding that he's just finding out Rose and is getting Bad Wolf-" she whispered as if Jack as passing, "Attack." she finished. I absently scribbled the words on my desk. Bad Wolf.

"God…YOU should have warned me…maybe we would have a little more time." I muttered, the red pen now moving to my arm to carve the words in my hand.

"We're the only ones who seem to know. And those guns aren't easy to make apparently. I tried to convince Jack we needed more, but you know him." She seemed a little distressed; I heard Ianto chuckled in the background and Monica take a sip of some liquid.

"Fuck." was the only word that came to mind, "We're dead, Monica. You need to come home. I don't want you being there, we don't know if it's safe." I said cautiously, "And I'll need you here."

"And HOW do you expect I do that?"

"Tell Jack I need you." I said jiggling the mouse so the word TARDIS would stop bouncing around my computer screen, "I need to start piling the facts. I'll stop the Doctor from regenerating."

"Why…?"

"Because I may not take it as well as Rose did!" I barked, "I like this Doctor, what if he comes out like Six? What if he thinks I'm worthless?! What if he's not…not the Doctor anymore!" I rambled.

"He'll always be the Doctor, look and four and five. And Eight, you like eight." Monica replied.

"I hate this…We're going to need fire power…" I muttered, my eyes flying over facts on the Medusa Cascade.

"Alright. Fine. I'll come home." she muttered, "But just this once. Grab everyone you can. I'll see what weapons I can get from Jack." there was a click on the other line. My fingers molding over the buttons in a text message.

_Need all of you. My house. Doctor. Emergency. Saturday._

I sent. Waiting for the range of text messages to come back…

When all replied, I decided be would be the best option. It was then I started crying, there was no stopping. The power of controlling my imagination was starting to fall to pieces, a character that I had molded, Mary, a little girl who was found by the Doctor, a bit of family for the lost TimeLord. She was quivering and shaking in my head, crying more then I had ever seen her cry. She had given up crying when the Doctor found her. She could be brave for him. But she was shaking, and she was crying, and she was scared.

She made me realize how scared I was. I was terrified that my Doctor was going to be gone forever. And not just my Doctor, but billions, and millions, hate him or like him. He was the Doctor, and we always hate to see him leave. But we get used to him as soon as he hangs around.

"Please…" I muttered, "Make him safe." I whispered as my tears fell to the pillow.

That was the first time in a while. That I had cried myself to sleep.


	43. Surrender Time

Okay well, my plan wasn't completely thought out

Okay well, my plan wasn't completely thought out. Journey's end hadn't come out yet. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't sit and waste time while the government wiped out mind of the event ever happening, and make us believe it was just a dream induced by a television show!

It all made sense to me, as I arose early that morning. The television show was there to distract us from the actual even. They brain washed us all into thinking that what was real, was really fake. That we all would wake up the next morning, not understanding that aliens did exist. And they did come…

I had to do something before the next episode came out…I didn't know what was going to happen…and I didn't understand what could happen. But I was going to use my crime solving brain to get myself out of this…

When the sun dared to come I was less then excited, my mind riddled with every scenario that I could possibly think of…what could this episode hold for us beside well…Daleks. What about the Doctor? How was I going to stop this…I didn't want my Doctor to change…but it was something that had to be done…Now all we could do is fight…This was something we knew how to deal with.

Every alarm in my house blared six o'clock. I had an hour before everyone was due to arrive. Well…Everyone was like…Matt, Morgan, Molly, Monica, Tohru, Tegan, and Arwen, everyone else in my arsenal was out for the count and well…They would just have to follow the instructions I handed out, and hopefully think I wasn't batshit crazy. Which was…the more likely situation.

The world shook and quivered and I flew under my covers for safety. My pillow places over my head. It was happening, and I paused,

"We're too late to prevent it really…." the voice on the other line sighed, it was Monica. "The planets already appeared in the sky."

"Seriously?! Damn!" I flicked my lights on, everything that had the chance to fall over did, my computer on its side, my Television buried in a pile of stuffies…this wasn't good. The Daleks would approach the planet at any give moment. I reached for my Gryffindor jacket and hat, throwing them on lazily. I bolted out the door, "Gibson! Jesse!" I panicked.

"Y-Yeah?" the two boys called sounding a little shaken, "What was that? Are we suppose to leave the house?"

"Lets play a game. Grab you DS's." I grinned, "We're gonna hide under the crawl space."

"But-"

"NOW." I barked. "Don't look up at the sky; just go into the crawl space." I shoved them. Grabbing the bag of games. I walked them through the back yard with our three dogs; I shoved them in, "Now listen to me." I cupped their faces in one of my hands, "I want you to stay in here…until I come and get you alright." I felt tears trickle down my face. "I want you boys to know, I love you okay?"

"Sis…what's going on?" Jesse's eyes had caught the sky. Gibby's soon followed and I could see fear. Gibson's gaze hardened and he looked at me,

"Where's the Doctor, Bryanna?" he asked, it took a little proof to get my brother to believe things. But what more proof do you need?

"Please. Just, stay under here, stay quiet." I muttered, "You…You remember what a Dalek says?"

"Dalek? Like from Doctor who? EXTERMINATE!" Jesse grinned. My smile faltered. Gibby looked extreamly terrified,

"Bryanna where are you going." he said suddenly. The twelve year old started piecing things together, and the eleven year old was left clueless. He grabbed my arm, "Bryanna."

"If you hear that. I want you to be absolutely quiet." I said softly to the two of them, "It might sound crazy…but the Doctor's not going to save us this time." I looked at Gibby, and removed his arm from mine. Holding his hand tightly, a second sob escaping.

"Bry…why are you crying? The Doctor's going to come…he always does. You can stay here…" Gibby seemed confused and I choked a laugh,

"Guess who has to be the hero?"

"You do…" Jesse frowned, the picture suddenly played for him. The slow boy finally understood where his sister was going, Gibby did as well. The two of them looked at me, "You don't have to be the hero, Sis." Jesse muttered.

"I want you, to take care of yourselves. Be smart. Not brave." I inhaled weakly. Gibby put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, Jesse looked at me, starting to cry himself.

"Sissy…" he muttered grabbing my arm. I looked down at him with a frown.

"Bryanna!" I heard Matt's voice ring over the noise in my head.

"Be good." I kissed both of them on the head, prying them from my arms and they ducked inside the crawl space. I locked the door and climbed out of the hole, walking towards the fence. "I'm right here."

"They safe?" he asked, nodding towards the gate. The crew behind him.

"Yeah, they should be fine. As long as that stupid Jack Russell stays quiet." I snorted, they weren't safer then the rest… "Anyway…" I looked from face to face. Seeing people that may die because of something I did…something that may occur. I took a deep breathe, "Are we ready?" I snorted.

"These are all I can get my hands on." Monica passed around the guns, "I don't care how bad of a shot you are, and we should be fine. These won't blow their heads off, but it'll blind them." Monica said.

"That doesn't sound too smart." I muttered, looking over the contraptions, "But it's better then nothing." I sighed, "Alright here's the deal. We'll split up, some will stay here, we'll call this base. Get everyone you know down into that crawl space, family, anyone. We'll fit as many as we can and hold a fort here. Just make it quick, Where…" I glanced around, "Where are the twins and Tohru?" I frowned.

"Not here. Just us." Matt said, "I'll go with you. Morgan gather people, Monica and Molly you stay."

"Oi I'm giving orders." I glared at Matt; he raised a brow, "Okay fine, what he said." I waved my hand, and grinned at him, "So. When the twins and Tohru get here keep them here." I instructed, "Lets lock and load." with a click of the gun, that I had to use two hands to carry, Matt and I made our way down the car riddled but empty streets. Everyone had run for some sort of shelter, probably the fire station or the police station or even the jail not too far from here.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"Daleks."

"Why are we _looking_ for Daleks. Wouldn't it be safer to not look?" Matt covered my back watching as he walked backwards.

"I have to find the Doctor, this isn't some game. All the things that happen on that show are real…the Doctor is in trouble. I don't know when, but he's regenerating, and I needed to find him."

"The Doctor's WHAT? Again? I JUST got to liking this Doctor." Matt growled. I laughed,

"You're slow, catch up." I smirked. But my gaze fell down a street.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE."

"Fuck. Run." I tugged Matt's sleeve and we bolted through the cars that jammed the street heading for the bridge.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."

"Says you." I muttered under my breath dragging Matt down the slippery hill that lead under the bridge and to the river below. Ducking behind the bridge I heard the buzzing of the Dalek passing by, one…two…three of them. I couldn't remember how many were usually in a squad. But taking on three would be murder. We'd shoot two, while the other one killed one of us. Not a risk I was willing to take.

"Wha-"

"Shhh." I hissed at Matt. I pressed him against the wall with my extended wall, "This isn't going to work…" I threw the gun down ruffling my hair. We have to get…up." I muttered pointing towards the sky.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"We surrender." I grinned.

"You're mad, fucking batshit crazy Bryanna!"

"They tell me that from time to time but I never listen." I snorted. Matt looked at me with concern, "Oh don't get your panties in a knot, bro." I smacked him lightly. He scowled at me,

"It's not funny. You are terrible at taking things seriously when they need to be. And then you tend to overreact at the small stuff."

"Small is big in my eyes, Big is small as well. I've very backwards. I'd like you to know."

"Bryanna…if these really are Daleks…then well…" He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Now. Surrender time, yeah?" I ignored him hurrying up the slippery hill, "Oi! Daleks" I called they turned I raised my hands, "I surrender."

That's it.

"ALL HUMANS WILL BE COLLECTED."

"That's right. I surrender." I said walking forward, "Take me to your LEADER." I chuckled, "That is fun to say." I paused briefly to look at Matt who shook his head, I nodded mine in understanding.

This wasn't the first time I'd fly solo…they needed the help down here. I could handle myself.


	44. One shall die

Surrendering to Daleks was pure and utter suicide…Well…You know me, I'm all for the self sacrifice

Surrendering to Daleks was pure and utter suicide…Well…You know me, I'm all for the self sacrifice. And I was sure I wasn't thinking straight for anything real to actually run through my head…There was danger, unreal amounts of danger, and I loved it.

With a smirk I finally lowered my hands, giving Matt one last look, I winked. If you've ever been pulled through a teleport system, which I really hope you never experience, it's like you're getting pulled from your head to your feet. You're getting yanked between two rambunctious toddlers who want you as their new dolly. But it's over in the blink of an eye. Leaving you stumbling on your feet and desperately looking for balance, beside me was a lone Dalek, the others perhaps stayed behind, and I hoped Matt was alright. The dark narrow hall way that we stood in was the least of my worries. I had to split from this Dalek and find my Doctor…or…the new Doctor, before anything bad could happen to me. My eyes slowly shifted to the Dalek,

"So…" I said glancing over the metallic trash can, it turned its eye stock towards me and I had to duck back to avoid being smacked in the cheek. The Dalek then gave out this annoying insane giggle. "What…?" I raised a brow, Daleks didn't laugh, there was a brief moment before the top of the Dalek popped off and there stood one of my best friends.

"Surprise." she grinned, I was beaming, if it wasn't Tohru. She was a genius when it came to building things if she had the proper material…her family built a whole house, and I wasn't surprised when she popped out of that Dalek like suit, "Upside down trash can." she said, "Long blender thing, two plungers, some gold paint. The wonders you can do." she said. As she said this I began to notice the flaws, the slight chipping paint that showed glass bowls instead of metal casing it looked like plastic, I could see where the cart was placed inside like a tricycle to keep the machine moving. It was convincing, tacky, but convincing enough to fool the Daleks.

"You're fucking amazing." I said hugging her, "But get back in, we need to find the Doctor." I said shoving her off gently, before starting off. Now that I knew I had some sort of convincing Dalek companion, it took a while but she finally got the Dalek going, I began to notice the flaws in the movement as well…it wouldn't be long before the Dalek's caught on. I turned down the metallic hallway, my shoes making no noise as we snuck around the Dalek ship.

Oh but my heart was rapidly beating, voices were swarming my head.

_The Doctor won't do this…the old Doctor…he'd save us…_

_You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor_

_How do I forget him…?_

I don't age, I regenerate, but Humans decay. You wither and die, imagine watching that happen…

_The valiant child that will die in battle…so very soon._

I shook my head to clear the voices…turning my head back to Tohru I gestured to walk forward, like I was a captive.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THE HUMAN!?" a real Dalek crossed our path. Tohru spoke into something, it was a terribly mocking…

"SHE IS A COMPANION TO THE DOOCCCTAAAHH." I could tell the originality in Tohru's voice compared to the tones of the heartless Daleks…there was a large difference…but would the Dalek catch on.

"I SHALL TAKE HER THEN."

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"I SHALL COME WITH THEN." Tohru replied, the two of them argued and finally it had been enough to give the Dalek enough information.

"IMPOSTER." the Dalek screeched, "IMPOSTER DALEK. IMPOSTER."

"Run damn it!" I turned and pushed Tohru down the hall way, dragging her by the whisk as a beam from the Dalek just missed us, "Get out of that damn thing. I yanked the top off knocking the contraption over so she could crawl out.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it."

"No time to 'watch' it." I said, "DEATH is IMMINATE." I barked grabbing her arm and dragging her into a room. I pressed myself against the door as the Dalek passed and I looked at her, holding out my fist, "We bad."

"We bad." she pounded her fist against mine. I glanced around the room that was riddled with wires and pipes, all connected in some way or form. But the room was pitch black, and the materials were black as well.

"Well…" I said softly putting my hands against the pipe, "Ventilation system maybe?" I turned to put my hand on Tohru's shoulder so she knew where I was in the darkness.

"Yeah…how classic is that." she snorted. "Let's find an opening, and then we can crawl through like little rats." she was being sarcastic and I knew it,

"Yeah, well I'm claustrophobic and there's no way I'm fitting in there. So that's out." I turned my head to the side, leading Tohru by the hand around the piping, "Watch your step." I scuttled my feet to make sure there was nothing to trip on as we went. In the darkness we heard nothing; we saw nothing, and the only thing we felt was the pipes. There was nothing in the room, no human life.

"Rose…" Tohru spoke up, it had been a while since I was around someone who still called me Rose, "You know…what if the Doctor gets out himself?" she brought up, "And then, we're stuck here…"

"That won't happen, I promise." I said I found the handle to a door and opened it, for a brief moment I saw Darvos, the Doctor, and Rose. Quickly I closed the door. I was grinning wildly, and Tohru must have caught it in the brief light because she poked me several times in the shoulder.

"What? What is it?"

"He's…he's well..." I grinned, "That fucking cheater." I laughed hugging Tohru close to me. Tohru blinked,

"He cheated?" there was a brief moment before she hugged me back. And we stood their in the dark, watching the scene unfold from the crack…I couldn't see Donna, and I couldn't see anyone. There was the insane cackling of Dalek Kan…there was the cries of the Daleks. I was in the dark, confused, this was not like I had imaged. Things were exploding, the pipes began to explode hot air everywhere.

"Out! OUT OUT!" I shoved Tohru forward.

_Davros! Come with me!_

I turned my gaze to the fire, the flames that consumed the ship,

"One will still die…" Dalek Kan cried. And for a brief moment…the Doctor and I locked gazes…but the fire separated us…fate had worked against us…

_One shall still die._

I raised my hand, and gave a short brief wave to the Doctor, before another bunch of fire blocked the view of us completely…


	45. Yorkshire

There's nothing left to prove…I watched the fire burn, it would only be a matter of time before the ship would explode, and this would be my final moments

There's nothing left to prove…I watched the fire burn, it would only be a matter of time before the ship would explode, and this would be my final moments. Time wouldn't freeze for me…it was too late.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Tohru,

"Sorry for dragging you into this." I muttered backing us both against the wall. She snorted, I could hear her voice shaking with tears,

"I just adventured around on a Dalek ship with you…" she hugged me. I nodded, closing my eyes. It was the moments that I realized the Doctor would never be able to always save us, that Torchwood couldn't do everything, that we were all human…The Doctor could even prove to be human…in an adjective sense…I felt tears welding in my eyes but the heat zapped them away. I was going to die on a Dalek ship, my little brothers and my parents would be left behind, my friends, my family…Ianto, the Doctor…

"One shall die…" I muttered, "The Valliant child shall die in battle. They never make sense…they never happen." I muttered. I felt something jab in my pocket, gently I pulled out the sonic device and rolled it around in my hand, gripping it tightly I let a lone sob escape. I squeezed it and it buzzed briefly, once, twice, three times before I slammed my hand down and gave a silent sob. The Doctor wasn't going to save me, he wasn't a super hero, and he couldn't zap things better with his magic screwdriver. But I couldn't help but scream for him, "DOCTOR." I cried, "DOCTOR!"

Cold.

It was freezing, from the sudden heat to the instant cold. My eyes were shut tight and I held Tohru close, not willing to let go of her, it was my fault she was here. Death was cold…it was so very cold.

"Bryanna!" Death knew my name? My eyes torn open and I looked up, Tohru and I released one another and I took in my surroundings. Was I…I was… "Oh thank god." arms tangled around my head and smashed me against someone. I flailed a bit putting my hands on the person's stomach to push away. I took a gasp of air to realize who it was,

"Ianto!" I screamed, "Ianto! IANTO!" I leapt at him, gripping him tightly and he swung me around one. "IantoIantoIanto!" I screamed; joy filled me beyond belief. I couldn't stop screaming his name like a little four year old. "IANTTTTOOOO!" He let go of me and I jumped up and down, "We're alive! Tohru we're alive!" Tohru was still gaping at the surroundings of the hub…she was in Torchwood. I was beaming, beaming beyond belief. I was alive! I wasn't the one meant to die!

"The Doctor told us that you were trapped, and since we had already activated the rift power to drag Earth home, we yanked you though." he said putting his hands on my shoulders before darting off to talk to the man on the screen.

"Do-"the screen cut off before I could say anything. I frowned, "Doctor…" I stared at the screen with a saddened gaze. I wondered what would become of me next; would my sad existence fade away in Cardiff because Rose was back? As Tohru gaped around, I started down the stairs, looking around to see if there was anything interesting I could before I began my life a new…

And that's when I became…alright with it. I looked up at the hub and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine with this. I've seen the Doctor and his wonders, but if you love something…you eventually have to let it go." my eyes flickered with tears and my bangs fell lifelessly into my eyes, "I'm better then this." I muttered, "I can defiantly, absolutely get on without him." I curled my arms around me. All I could hear was Tohru questioning Ianto, with her smug little motives, chasing him by his tailcoat as I moped.

I did that a lot, and as the hours became days, and the days became weeks…that's all I really did. I moped, Jack and Monica had come back, but I magically stayed out of Monica's sight in fear that death would happen. She spent most of her time on the couch, and I spent most of mine with sleepless nights in a jail next to a Weavil. Tohru had long been returned to the states, and when she asked me to come with, I could do nothing but refuse. I did not belong in society…it was corrupted.

But as I spent my fourteenth night atop the roof, a waiting for Monica to join Jack, Gwen and Mickey on another mission, I began to doubt myself…

"Bry-"Martha tried to grab my attention as I miserably wandered up from my cell.

"Why!?" I whirled around, with tears in my eyes facing a startled Martha, "Why wouldn't he come back!?" I sobbed, "I-I did good didn't I!? I was a good companion, sure he loves her! But what about me!?" I shouted selfishly, never in the world would I come anywhere near Martha unless I was bat shit crazy and off my rocker, "What about, what about that never alone thing? Didn't that mean anything to him? Didn't I click in his head that one time!? That one time I would be that one girl who didn't fall hopelessly in love with him, and actually gave a damn about what happened to his race! And actually gave a damn what happened to him and his feelings!?" I grabbed Martha's collar but didn't have the strength to shake her like I had originally planned, "What did I do wrong…?" I sobbed onto her shirt, "What-What did I do wrong!"

"Well…you're hurting Martha for one." My eyes shot open and my grip on Martha's shirt tightened. I lifted my head with a glare, glaring at the man over Martha's shoulder.

"I came to say the Doctor…came…" Martha said tearing my fingers from her shirt, stepping aside. There was a moment where I just stood there, glaring at him in his goofy little grin with his hands in his pockets, smiling away like I hadn't just broken down into a fit of tears and began questioning my capabilities.

There were very many things wrong with this picture, one; I was crying, I hated, beyond hate, to cry in front of anyone. Two; there was no apologies or hugging going on, just glaring. But as I stood there his gaze softened and his smile dimmed and he just looked at me…and that's when I noticed another break behind his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh no…" My glare vanished and my mouth hung ajar with a frown, "She-"

"She's fine…" he replied, "And so is Rose." there was silence between the two of us once more, the Doctor crossed to a Torchwood computer, looking down her pressed a few buttons and looked over at me, "Want to see?"

"Spoilers." I said approaching and exiting the screen. I looked up at him, "I do need a television to tell me you're hurting." I said softly, my arms gently wrapped around his waist and both of his arms came tightly around me, rocking me back and forth. After a moment of silence he spoke,

"You're going to watch it anyway."

"You bet your time traveling ass I am." I snorted, and with that he laughed, and I smiled. It was nice to have my Doctor back.

Now instead of going off into a cliff hanger I'm going to continue,

We rested for one day, seeing as I had to inform myself of what to not mention to the Doctor. And even in the odd play, Tennant made me understand what the Doctor was feeling. As I watched what I had lived before my eyes, I smiled a little…being there was even cooler then watching it…even if we did almost die. But the end came as a shock…Donna could never remember, and Rose ran off with a clone, but in the Doctor's eyes…you knew…you knew he hated to see what he wanted, walk off with another man. Even though he was the same person, alone again, he came to me.

But that wasn't the last thing that was going happen, in order to keep the timeline properly flowing I had to make sure I was gone before the Cybermen returned…But kept my mouth shut when the Doctor re-entered the room from his rest, carrying a little book in his hand. He tossed it down and sat in his chair,

"Where too?"

"Yorkshire." I said casually turning the page to the magazine I had found lying alone under the TARDIS console. It was filled with…alien pop stars…

"…But there's nothing there." he said flatly, looking a little disappointed in

n my choice and place.

"Nope. Yorkshire, now." I demanded, turning my head to look at him, he stared at me, "I give you no reasons and no motives." I replied, "…please." I added. He slowly grabbed the handle and pulled it down. Did I ever need my motives to be explained? I thought he may have learned by now that I gave answers to no one…least of all him.

With a flicker of smug nature, I shook my head,

"There's someone…I think you should meet."

"HEY." the man growled, "No. Stop right there young lady," he paused, "I'm not some sort of Taxi service." he said pointed his narrow finger in my direction. The glare was weakened when sadness flickered across my face.

"O-oh…" I said softly, "I…I just thought." my voice quivered, "I…I just though ya know…I could…finally meet this person. A-And…"

"Bryanna…?" his voice seemed hurt and distant; he looked at me as I rolled the magazine up in my hands looking at the ground.

"I…I just, really want to meet her, you know. She's been there for me as long as I can remember, and well, I-"there was a pause in my words where I inhaled, "I won't…force you. It's your TARDIS, and I am the companion." I took my seat and waited.

"Bryanna, we-" he seemed to hate to crush that little hope in me, he didn't want to go, it was clear, but I had my ways, "Fine. We'll go to Yorkshire."

A coy smile crossed my lips,

"Thank you, Doctor, you have no idea what this means to me." I bowed my head and pulled the magazine up to hide the smirk that was now crossing my teeth. I was indeed a devilish little harpy.

The trip was quick, and now I had to navigate myself to where I wished to go. My eyes flickered around the area with a sly smile. My arms spread out to motion the Doctor out of the TARDIS. We were in a park, a park I was sure my friend had labeled as the 'Lily and Snape' park. A smile slid over my excited pale face as I nearly flailed my arms at the Doctor to hurry. We had to be quick, people may notice us coming, what that would lead to!? I was to enthralled to wonder, but I quickly made my footsteps larger as we went along, till my strange American figure pranced down the road I believed to hold the home of my friend. I felt sorry for anyone who was gazing out the window to see me, for I was far too joyful to care either way.

I tried my photographic memory to its very last strands; the houses all looked the same nearly. And the weak memory could barely tell them apart. But she was sure it was one of these…The frown flickered on her face as she looked between the houses, jumping on either foot she walked back and forth. I frowned, maybe it would just be easier to disturb the peace and shout her name, whichever one of the houses responded would be the on I would go to.

…What if there were more then one persons with that name…what…was her last name?

"Oh bother…" I scratched my head, looking up at the Doctor, "I don't…remember what house Nat lives in…"

"Nat?" The Doctor said a bit louder then my previous phrase, and looked down at me. I nodded my head, "A boy…?"

"No!" I whapped him my voice nearly to it's yelling stature, "Natalie!" I cried out, a little too loud. A door creaked open after my loud shouting that had been completely unintentional. I froze, lowering my outstretched hands and ducking behind the Doctor. "Which door was it?"

"The second one." the Doctor lifted his arm to look at me, "What are you doing?"

"She can't see me. I have to knock on her door." I said glancing up at him "Has it closed?" I asked again. The Doctor nodded his head and turned to face me.

"This seems like an awful lot of work, just to see a friend."

"It must be done correctly!" I pointed my finger upward dramatically. I skipped off towards the house that the Doctor had suggested, "Besides, what fun would it be if she found me." I jumped onto the doorstep raised my hand and knocked at the door. The woman who answered the door I hadn't seen before, I blinked, freezing up at that very moment.

"Hello." The Doctor nodded. I looked at him, the woman giving me a curious look,

"Oh! Uh, Hi…I'm uh, Bry…is Natalie here?" I asked cautiously as if something would lash out and hit me. I was guessing that this was Nat's mother, but I was unsure…we had never made acquaintances… I made her a card once… The woman parted from the door, climbing a flight of stairs. I glanced at the Doctor, who glanced back at me.

"What?!" my favorite accent cried from a room upstairs. I grinned, and the woman came to a stop at the end of the steps. "Bry?" her thin straight hair covered one of her eyes and I smiled and waved.

"Hi Snaps." I smiled.


	46. Simply Murder

So as here we are, in Yorkshire, for no apparent reason but for me to see a good friend of mine. As I had said time and time again before…I don't need real reasons to abuse the power of the TARDIS. But as I stood there I began to feel a little weary. What if I had brought trouble upon little Yorkshire?

"Hi Snaps." I smiled, still trying to keep my composure about me. The woman just staring, for a moment she closed her eyes, as if I would vanish before her eyes. There was a pause and then and scream of joy.

I didn't quite feel myself hit the ground, but I did…and I hit my head hard. I wined when I lifted my head, we were both the same height, and for someone much lighter then me. She was like a bullet to the head. I tried to laugh in off, but the pain pulsed inside my head wasn't about to wear off. My friend went off into a tangent on how she couldn't believe I was here that the Doctor was beginning to step away. I suppose he thought she was just as crazy as the rest of my friends, and didn't want to risk getting his shoes stolen, or begin being chased by a pear. It was then when he was three steps behind me, that Nat noticed him.

The reaction was strange, not one that I had expected. I expected her to click onto the fact the Doctor really existed and the fact that he was standing at her doorstep was an amazing occurrence. She didn't…oddly; she sat back on her legs, in her doorway and tilted her head, stroking her chin.

"This Matt?" she asked. I blinked, the day Matt was as attractive as David Tennant, would be the day I committed suicide. A brief snort came from me, and I shook my head. "Right, he's very dark skinned." she looked over him again. The impressive part of this was she continued to name off several of my friends, some I hadn't mentioned for a while, and I was impressed with her memory.

"Nope." I said finally and she looked rather frustrated.

"Well who is it then?!" there was a huff and she folded her arms.

"The Doctor!" I threw my arms up, imaginary sparks and fireworks went up around me, it was truly a picture…and then came the rain.

"Bryanna, don't be lying on your first visit." she said giving me a glare. I frowned,

"I'm not lying! I've never lied to you!" I flailed my arms a little, "It's really him!"

"Sir, I'm unsure what lies you have told my poor American friend here, but it is extraordinarily rude to pose as someone and then tell her that you are said person!" she put her arm around my shoulders.

"He _IS_ the Doctor, Nat!" I got to my feet. "I'll prove it! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and yanked her up then proceeded to drag her down the street. The Doctor lagged behind waving to the woman's mother and closing the door. Nat and I blazed down the road, wasting not a second till we came to the TARIDS is the park.

"This is an impressive charade. But this is where it ends." I was unlocking the TARIDS with my personally companion key. I threw the door open and shoved her in. "It's completely illo-"the scientist froze. Staring at the inner workings of the TARDIS, she paused, leaving the TARDIS and then returning.

"Now if you say I'm a magic little American girl, I'll kill you." I leaned on the railing. " 'Cuz I'm not. Just damn lucky." I smirked. Nat gaped, stepping forward she ran her hands over the TARDIS console, touching the railing, and the coral walls. "Believe me now?" There was a close of the door, and the Doctor had walked in and tossed off his coat onto the bit of coral. He was being extremely quiet, I sent and questioning look his way. He waved it off as nothing, but he couldn't ever tell me nothing.

"I believe you…" Nat swallowed the lump in her throat. I grinned, "You should check the wardrobe." I smirked, "See if you can find it." the woman blinked, but smirked.

"Exploring I go." she darted, "If I'm not back! Send for me!" she vanished.

"What's up?" I leaned over the railing resting my chin on the Doctor's shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned to me.

"You know I thought you were different. Turns out, I was right." he glared, "Just not the sort of different I wanted." his eyes reverted back to the console. If felt a little stab of guilt wallow among my little veins. There was a sad song playing behind me on the violin and I was sure that all I had done to make the bad good and the good better, had ended up in a saucy pile on the floor. Now I felt terrible because well, the Doctor had wanted a companion and I was using him as a taxi service, maybe I needed to knock that off?

"Look…Doc…I'm sorry." I said jumping over the rail, "It's like I have the ability to do a lot of things I've always wanted to do, visit people and…show everyone that I'm not some stupid girl with her head in the clouds. You gave me the power to do that…and power is well…corrupt." I looked up at him, "I want to travel! To go anywhere with you! To be with you till the stars go out!" I threw my arms up. "Cheesy enough for you?" I watched him rub his temples clearly amused but unimpressed at my platonic gesture of romantic affection. A sad glint in his eyes as I lowered my arms, my lips pursed, "Alright then, not going to be that easy." I glanced around the flickering TARDIS console. "I'll press this button if you don't accept my apology."

"Bryanna-" he made a movement that brought my hand closer to the button. I grinned evilly before wiggling my finger in a circle. "Bryanna don't be doing stupid things now. You could kill your family or worse, blast us to smithereens and kill your family. Unlock untold evil upon the earth!" he barked reaching his hand out for me.

"Or I could just put us randomly at some point and time in this exact spot. Could it be an ocean? Could it be a volcano? Or just space!" I laughed, "Who knows it's like Russian roulette!" I growled, "Not just accept my apology." I said hissing. The Doctor glared at me with more anger then I had ever seen before. Or perhaps that was a glint of mischief as the tails of his mouth curled up to reveal a devious smile.

"Push it." he said flexing his fingers, "I dare you."

"Fine. You dared." I pressed down on the silver button that my finger had just previously hovered over.

Now don't think me stupid, for I'm not, sometimes. I knew what the button did; it was more of just a randomizer if anything at all. Clearly I knew what I was doing; I wasn't going to blow up a universe to get my way. But among the array of buttons my hand could have hovered over any one of their delectably devious little bodies and the Doctor hadn't a clue which I would choose. It was almost a flicker of relief when he saw which one I had pressed. The TARDIS giving only a slight lurch to the left, and his chest rising with anger, I knew right then and there, even jokingly you didn't threaten the Doctor.

My heart fell rapidly, and I thought of begging for forgiveness, though the point seemed to die in the words that left Nat's mouth.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" she panicked, her hair askew and her eyes narrowed as they darted around the TARDIS. I frowned slightly; the Doctor seemed as if he needed to take a long walk in a park before he'd be able to speak coherently without raising his voice in my direction. I felt myself tremble a little; maybe I had been getting far to ahead of myself.

"We shifted time…everything's alright." he muttered throwing his hand to toss his brown locks around. I bit my lip, he mentioned nothing of my threat and I appreciated that. But still, the way the atmosphere held itself was like a noose around my neck. I raised my hands to try and calm myself, lowering them in front of me in a slow fashion till a shriek erupted from outside the TARDIS. My movement was faster then I thought, for the Doctor's fingers barely met my shoulder before they closed missing my coat. I stood looking down at the literal puddle of blood that I now stood in. A man lying just inches from the TARDIS and a woman covering her mouth staring at me with wide beady eyes, the TARDIS door didn't open again, and no Doctor followed behind me. The woman raised a shaky hand and pointed to me.

"The witch and her box killed the Treasurer!"


	47. Left in Darkness

The Treasurer of what, might I ask? Would be a fine question indeed, should I have know. Even now I wish I had paid attention in History instead of briefly reading, rocking the essays, and then failing the tests. History wasn't my forte, but I knew my things. But last time I checked killing a Treasurer wasn't a good thing.

I looked at the woman with a frown across my face,

"I didn't-" there was a firm grasp on my arm, from the looks of the weaponry, the terribly designed guns, the military uniforms made of itchy cotton and covered in brass…I was sure of where I was. Only the fact of this continued my belief, I realized where I was…in a forest, a gun in the man's hand and a gun in the other man's hand. I looked terrified upon the duel scene as I tried to think of who I…not I, but who had been killed. A woman screaming the man's name made my heart flutter and die.

"Alexander! Oh Alexander!" I glanced upon the face of Alexander Hamilton, sitting at my feet. My converse drenched in his maroon liquor. My face creased even more. The _Former _Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton, was killed at my feet. I turned my head briefly to see the other man that must have been Aaron Burr. I had just interrupted the duel Burr-Hamilton. It was 1804, July 11th, if only the history books knew that it was I who killed him. But no, no oh hell no! I didn't kill him. There was too much blood, not even a blow to the head from the TARDIS could have done that. The weeping woman was soon herself covered in blood. I hated to see the widowed woman sob, but he was to die anyway, now there was just a foreign face to blame. Vice President Burr looked much to smug for my taste, and the TARDIS still remained silent in it's sitting.

A click of a gun and cold metal pressed against my face, I closed my eye briefly before looking at him with a wildish look. The way Burr looked at me gave me the chills, worse then anything the Doctor could have dished out. I cleared my throat,

"Vice President Burr." I said softly, he flinched a little at the mention of his name.

"I should kill ye now." The man rumbled, "But that is not my choice. But that of the Supreme Court, felony to the cabinet, is what you have committed." he glared, with a slight smirk that should have been placed by mourn. Of course, the dueling was meant death to one of the party. Then why the sudden courage, had he been terrified that he had not been the one to kill Hamilton, or was he sure that I was going to zap…

"I didn't." Was all I could reply, my words were dry in my throat and there was nothing I could do. Perhaps they believed coming after me later would be all well and dandy. But no, I frowned upon this, _now _was when I needed rescuing. Quietly I bowed my head preparing for the blow.

"Hosack! Doctor Hosack!" the woman called, and into the woods he came. I recall the moment now, why was the woman here? Had Burr planned it this way? My suspicious were turning on Burr, I watched Alexander mutter those words and I spoke them aloud.

"This is a mortal wound, doctor." I said softly as the man died in the arms of the doctor. The gun clicked to signal it was ready to be shot. But thank the heavens for .

"Wait a moment." The doctor glanced upon me, his eyes observing me. "This wound could not be inflicted by a box." he said calmly. He laid the man back to rest and pushed the pistol from my head and put his hands on my shoulders. "Now, could it?" he smiled at me. I gave a light shake of my head. "Why you don't even know what this box is, do you child?" he looked at me expectantly, and I shook my head once more. "Ah see! She's been bewitched by this magic box, not her fault that this has become of her." he took me by the arm, "Aaron, you know better then to think so ill of a dazed child." he said with an arm around me. I couldn't be happier to be in the arms of a long dead doctor. I was more then pleased with the removal of the dueling pistol.

"Hmph." VP Burr seemed less then convinced, and I was the same way to him. I was sure there was something wrong with this picture. Aaron Burr was supposed to kill Hamilton, was I wrong? He lowered the pistol and I held my breath, "What's your name, child?" he questioned. My voice was weak, and almost didn't want to lift.

"Bryanna." I said softly, my name felt like peanut butter in this jelly filled world. He crinkled his nose at my name and its oddity. "Bryanna-Rose…Josselyn." I finished. This caused him even more wrinkling, leading me to cower into the physicians grasp.

"What sort of name is that, Jocelyn…I think I know a family by that surname." he stroked his chin. I frowned, I knew my name had come over on the Mayflower, there was bound to be someone that was wandering around with my name. Most defiantly if he was thinking it the way most people spelt it. I shook my head,

"I don't know where I'm from, sir, or how far the witch box has taken me." I played along with the medic's little ploy. It seemed good enough for me the majority of people were idiots here anyway. They'd believe it if they saw it, and well…these people saw it. Dr. Hosack put his arm firmly around me and smiled.

"I'll take you in for a check-up, make sure we can get you back to normal, and get you out of these strange witch clothing-"to that I cringed. Mere thoughts of possible corset made my eyes water. "- and perhaps help you find out where you lived."

"Yes sir." was all I muttered as I was escorted away from the TARDIS, dragging my bloody soaked shoes through the grass. The blood had been so warm I hadn't noticed in the cold weather that my feet were now drenched and with every step I squished blood into the grass. Leaving bloody foot prints was the most amazing thing, I wish I had my camera. Okay not the right thing to think about, focus here Lucas focus. The snow crunched beneath my feet as a gazed around to observe the area. We were in some sort of forest, if I recall, it was winter, cold. Old men had umbrella's- Wait wasn't it July?! Another piece of my puzzle slowly fit into the mystery. Whatever was going on, July was cold. I finally turned to look at my captor. "Lo-"

"That's enough." he said hushing me, "We'll get you back to your Doctor friend in a moment." I paused. Was this…what?! I stared,

"I beg your pardon?" I let my mouth hang open as I came to a complete stop. The man smiled,

"Ah, you companions get younger and younger." he sighed, "I've run into Mister Doctor a few times." he said patting me on the back, "Many a time, child, many a time." he pushed me forward, "Come now, we've got to get you out of the cold." he said, "You're clothing is much to thin for this weather."

"Isn't it July, shouldn't it be warm?" I asked slowly following behind this strange doctor.

"Ah, well. The weather has been strange, first time it's been like this." I let out a noticeable shiver. "Here…silly girl." he muttered pulling off his over coat and tossing it over my shoulders. He rubbed his arms, "Let's hurry up inside." he said pushing me along faster. I snuggled under the warmth of the overly large coat of the strange dark haired man who stood before me. He wasn't bad looking, young even. I tried to recall things about him from my history books, but nothing came to me.

"Come on, in the carriage." he said again, I did as told and hopped in the carriage, looking at the TARDIS as we trotted away. I frowned, "He didn't come after me…" I muttered.

"He does that, child." Doctor Hosack sighed, "How long have you been traveling with him?"

"Few months I guess…" I muttered turning around to watch the TARDIS vanish behind the trees. I sat forward, "I really made him mad…"

"Now…don't worry." he muttered, putting a hand on my shoulder, "He'll come get you. I'm sure, he never leaves his companions behind." he looked at me with a reassuring gaze. "I'm Doctor David Hosack by the way. You'll be staying with me and my wife, Mary." he smiled at me. I blinked; well I remembered that he had three wives… I think Mary was the…second?

"Thank you…Burr would have killed me for sure." I said digging my nails into the carriage, "Alexander Hamilton…" I muttered, "Wow…"

"You know about him?" David questioned. I nodded,

"Got the somewhat United States of America out of debt…" I shrugged, "Him and Jefferson weren't…well aren't very good pals." I glanced at him. "The woman said he was Secretary of the Treasury. I thought Jefferson was president. He doesn't want anything to do with Hamilton."

"Ah well, some people still think Hamilton as the Treasurer…he was a good man." the doctor frowned, looking at me. "How only are you?"

"Sixteen, sir." I replied politely. There were another few moments of silence.

"Well, Miss Josselyn." he said, "I'll look after you as long as I can. I haven't the clue what they're going to do about you and the treasurer." he said, "But I'll do my best to make sure you stay safe till that Doctor fellow comes for you."

"Right." I nodded, "Thank you…"

We arrived at his place, several moments later. A nice little house with a porch, white washed and blue roofed. I smiled a little to see three children sitting on the porch. A nice young woman waiting for her husband to come in, like the perfect family, all so happy and sweet. I followed in after slowly, not wanting to be a part or disturb the quaint moment.

"Now, who is this David." the woman spoke looking at me. I recoiled a little, but the woman's hand came out and caressed my face. "Oh poor thing, you're trembling." she ushered me inside. Was I trembling? That was something; I guess I was pretty cold. It was freezing, and it was July!

"This is Bryanna, darling, she's going to be staying with us for a while until her guardian can find her." David nodded.

"Well, welcome to our humble home, Bryanna." the woman smiled, "Now I believe you should all head upstairs for bed." she said waving her hands, the children scattered and I looked a little confused. I was glad she hadn't offered food, because I was too cold and shocked to eat anything. But I had not a clue where I was sleeping. I had hardly noticed, in the first place, the sun go down when I was approaching the home. "This way, sweetie." Mary said, gesturing me to the staircase. I followed her with a spring in my step. Come tomorrow I'd head back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor would make a fuss on how much he missed me…and stuff.

Mary set me up in the small guest room, or closet more like. Getting me a few extra blankets because I seemed so cold, I barely noticed that I was still wearing Doctor Hosack's coat. But he came up and gave me a pat on the head.

"Till the morning, child."

"Goodnight Doctor Hosack, Goodnight Ms. Hosack." I smiled, rolling over I couldn't bear to close my eyes. It was like a haunting feeling. I was slightly uncomfortable with sleeping in someone's bed, especially someone I had just met. Slowly I slipped into slumber; it unexpectedly crept up on me. But just as sleep had snatched me the loud crash from downstairs ripped me from its grasp. Like a bat out of hell I flung the covers off, the house completely pitch black, and remembering that light switches were nonexistent. I began fumbling for the railing of the stairs. It was a hit and miss, and I caught my foot on David's coat, coming hard down on the stair case and the last few steps. The thrashing stopped.

"What was that?" the first voice, growled.

"I don't know, check it out." the second voice hissed, I recognized it as Burr.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath. Now would be a time for the Doctor to come save the day. I crawled away from the staircase. Trying to remember where everything in this house was. I felt around and crawled under the table, lying very low to the ground hidden under the coat Hosack had provided me. The candle light crept its way from followed by the footsteps of a man. I recognized said man from the shooting, he held and umbrella over Burr as they exited the crime scene. I bit my lip, what was I to do? Who was in the kitchen…?

"I don't see nuthin." the man replied, returning to Burr. I slithered out from my hiding place a tip toed the other way around. I leaned in the second entrance to the kitchen that was lit up by candle lights. Mary lay lifeless on the floor, and David was in the hands of Burr.

"Now I'll ask you again. Where's the girl!?" Burr growled, "I saw you walk off with her! What did you do with her?!"

"I…I don't see why it's any concern of yours." David grunted, "She's just a child."

"Don't play dumb with me." Burr's eyes glowed for a brief moment. I covered my mouth to hold a gasp and he snapped his eyes in my direction. I prayed for all that was good and holy the glowing eyes didn't mean night vision, or some dark seeing ability.

"My my." he grinned, even his teeth glowed in the darkness. "Hello there, Time child."


	48. The Rabbit Hole

We all know the famous quote from the Doctor, how the darkness is a fear that isn't irrational. It's a perfectly rational fear, and these…things that were, past tense, running our Country…were the reason why the darkness was to be feared. Because trust me, these are things you don't want to run into on a dark cold night, in a dark cold ally way…or house for that matter.

"Don't bother hiding." Burr dropped Hosack, "There's no point in hiding." he smiled, that glowing smile. His canines seemed enlarged, dog like almost. He turned to me. The glowing teeth and eyes were the only things I could make of him asides from the brief outline from the lamps. He could have been reaching out for me and I wouldn't have a clue. I backed up and the turned darting out the door.

"Oooh shit." I muttered flailing my arms a little. I ran out into the snow my feet pounding against the road. It was pitch black outside and I kept glancing behind me to see if they were pursuing. "Oh god. Oh god. They're going to eat me. Or worse kill me! Oh gooood." I cried turning again to see if I could catch a glimpse of his glowing smile.

"Boo." I squeaked slipping in the snow. My eyes gazed up right at the face of Burr. I stared wildly at the man's face. He grinned, "You know…you're pretty slow.

"Shut up, I'm fat." I growled, glaring at him, "I have about the physical skills of a walrus." I glared at him. He bellowed a nice rich deep chuckle.

"Hm." his teeth vanished but I could see the grin slide into a smirk. "I'm sure you'll do nicely as bait." he said at reached an out his arm to stroke my hair, "So young, so full of light." he sighed, "Just like Burr was."

"Oh no. You mean you _aren't_ Burr? Oh my I never guessed!" My words couldn't be more sarcastic, "And is that why you killed Hamilton?"

"Another feast fit for a king." he smiled, "Just as you and whatever is in the box of yours. I'd kill you now…that woman wasn't nearly a feast…her light was dim and near death." he growled, "But I must control myself. For your bounty is just…nearly ripe." he said, "Maybe a little panic will do it." he grinned, his hand that was colder than the ice below me stroked my cheek. I gripped the snow beneath me and formed into hard chunks with my warm hands. "You and I aren't too different. You eat helpless animals for their food source." he said, "Why can't we eat you? It's the circle of life."

"Yeah, well you know the difference between you and me?" I said gathering all the snow before throwing it in his face and using the ice to my advantage to slide between his legs. I quickly stumbled to my feet, "I don't look like a goddamn night light!" I said bolting off in the far direction. I heard him hiss like a snake, hoping he wouldn't pursue me as I rounded the corner. A few carriages coming towards a rather rich looking house, causally I slid in the back door towards the party. I heaved and panted, looking about the suits and dresses. It was then I heard it, and my gaze narrowed forward.

"And that's when I said, that's not an atom! That's my wife!" there was a roar of laughter followed by a scoff.

"You've never had a wife…" the female voice growled. The man beside her gave her a weary look. The woman rolled her eyes and upon rolling them she caught my gaze. "Bry!"

"Bryanna?!" the man turned, I was in a full rage right now. He was having a party, as I was carted away…And nearly killed! "Bryanna I expected Hosack to take care of you! You look like you've just been-"

"Chased? Thrown to the ground? Witnessed A-" his hand flew over my mouth to keep me hush. And after a bit of muffled screaming I finally calmed down. I looked at him, very weary and very unhappy before Nat hugged me.

"He said you'd be fine. I suggested we go after you but he told me to wait." she frowned, "Forgive me."

"I get it a lot. Don't worry." I sighed, "Hope you're having fun. It's about to end." I said blandly.

"Why?"

"That's why." I pointed my finger to Burr who was standing at the top of the steps, glaring at me. The snow had melted and was now dripping from his face. I hadn't noticed, but his tux was a little ruffled and dirties. I looked up at him, and that gaze flashed a little yellow glint.

"Thy teeth that glow, and eyes that glimmer. He sucks the life like a moon at dinner. What is he?" I looked at the Doctor. Nat thought it a riddle and joined in.

"Glowing teeth? Glimmering eyes? Well a if he sucks the lift like the moon at dinner he must suck sunlight."

"Light in general. Life essence really." I turned to her. "And the first to parts were literal." I watched Burr ascend the stairs. "He wouldn't attack me in public would he?" I looked fearfully to the Doctor who had been studying Burr the whole time.

"We'll miss the six'o clock concert if we do." the Doctor turned his gaze towards me. I frowned,

"I know you hate me, but can we please focus on me keeping my life force so I may apologize for my pig headedness another day!" I squeaked. Nat turned to me, "Come on, let's go over there. There are more girls over that way." she shoved me that way.

"I don't really blend." I muttered and she turned me the opposite way towards a closet. "Oi, closets mean cornered."

"Quick change into this." she pulled a thin blue dress from under hers. "I have a messenger bag under this gigantic skirt. Don't be getting any ideas." She shoved me in. "Quick."

"Ew it's a dress." I muttered dressing quickly in the dark. I returned my normal clothes, keeping Hosack's jacket over my shoulders. I stepped out, looking right at Aaron Burr. "Oh mother of all that's good a holy." I stared up at him. He gave me a curt, non-glowing smile. I stared at him, and Nat gave me a side glance.

"Run?" Nat whispered.

"I second that! Alonsy!" I grabbed Nat's arm and she grabbed mine in turn. Well it wasn't running but we were weaving quickly out of the reach of Burr. He was spoken to and greeted and we made out way to the main hall. "This way!"

"No this way." She let go of me.

"How about split up?" I asked looking at her, leaning to see Burr fighting his way.

"Sounds good!" she hurried the opposite way and I found myself dodging in my chosen direction. Avoiding music stands left and right.

"You worthless little brat!" he growled, luckily coming after me. Okay not luckily, but at least he wasn't going after Nat. The crashing of stands behind me.

"Doctor, Doctor oh. Doctor please help me." I muttered, I grabbed each end of my dress and hiked it up running over cases for musical instruments. I heard the music of tuning and squawking trombones. Flutes hitting their notes much too high, they were practicing! I steered that way, but the wind was knocked from me when something caught the back of my dress and I fell face first on the stage. I gasped for air, rolling to look up at Burr who was panting and growled, teeth like fangs and hands turning purplish blue.

"You keep running, it almost makes it better." he growled popping his neck before yanking me up by my shoulder. "You're just _dying_ to be eaten…"

"How about we agree on keeping the dying to a minimum. If you eat me…or my soul, or whatever it is that you do. Then the Doctor will be very –hopefully- angry." I said holding my breath when the creature drew me close enough so we pressed noses. I let a whimper escape my lips and he threw me down.

"For once, you're correct." he glared down at me. I kissed the floor as I laid face down on in. Whispering prayers of pure dumb luck, the pure dumbest luck I think I could have ever found myself upon. I glanced over noticing a row of stacked chairs. I grinned, crawling that away while Burr was listening for Nat or the Doctor to come around the corner for me. I slowly stood; lifting the chair I firmly took a grip on either leg and grinned, flipping the chair lightly in my grasp before sneaking over to Burr.

I raised the chair and swung it at Burr like a WWE smack down. But once again, I was denied by logic. Scary alien was greater then feeble little girl. Before it even got near his head he caught it. His teeth bared and slobbering at me, digging his nails into the chair as it screeched for mercy. I released the chair and he chuckled,

"Well, of course I can't eat you. But…hurting you." He quickly flipped the chair in his grasp and took one good swing at me. And trust me, one good swing was enough. I flew backwards hitting the back of the stage and feeling every inch of me quiver with pain. I couldn't breathe, something had to be broken. If you've ever been brained by a chair, which I'm sure several of you have not. It hurts. It hurts very, very badly. I now know how Jonathan Crane felt, limp like a scarecrow. I struggled to get some oxygen circulating, quivering and whimpering as if every breath would be my last.

"D…do…doc…doctor…" I managed, falling face forward painfully as I still struggled to breathe. I felt the world begin to spiral, and I fought it tooth and nail as I heard the footsteps of Burr approaching faster and faster. He lifted me up and all I could make out were the glowing eyes and teeth. I struggled another breathe and pulled at the hand tugging at the collar of my dress. I prayed for a savior, watching my eyes flicker over to the door I saw an old man quake over with a music stand in his had. I raised my head to the ceiling, "H-Help!" I cried, and Burr turned around to see the old man staring at him. He growled, still glowing and the man gave a shout. Burr was too quick for him, and was over there faster the Kid Flash. He gripped the old man and glared down into the pit tossing him then me in there.

This pit was much deeper then the pit at the High school and when I landed I squeaked, rolling over in pain like an old squeaky toy. There was a moment when I heard the old man drop near me; I made an effort to feel around for him.

"H-Hey…" I whispered painfully, "H-Hey…" I felt his chest, the beat of his heart no longer beating and the rise of his chest had stopped. The man was dead, the fall that I had survived, most likely because I wasn't tensed from my near unconsciousness, and the fact I was cushioned. I didn't know who he was but I was sure that no one was going to be happy he was dead.

"Alright where is she?" I finally heard the voice I was waiting for I raised my head.

"Doctor!" My voice was weak and squeaked when I called for him, not loud enough to really be more then a dull roar to the surface. But something came fluttering down, knocking me in the head. "OW." I winced, rubbing my head as I picked up the device. I felt it, rolling my hands over it when I realized what it was. Aha! Viola! Golden mercy! It was the sonic screwdriver! I lit it up and weakly got to my feet. I placed a hand on the wall and noticed that it was bleeding a bloody. I frowned at it, "One day…I won't get hurt…just one day." I muttered limping along the wall as the pit became invisible to the darkness, like a long gone hole in the ceiling.

I was down the rabbit hole, and I needed to find my way out.


	49. Splintering Doors

So I agree with the whole fact that if you travel with the Doctor you get your ass kicked. But I don't agree with dropping me down a goddamn orchestra pit on top of an old man! That just makes me feel wrong a guilty! I feel like the death of the old croon was my fault...But I had to get to the Doctor…he couldn't fend off Burr by himself not alone…

I kept my hand on the wall as I moved my way around. I've been in a pit before, shallower. My school had one, and I ran crew for _Bye bye Birdie_ and ran around down here when it came to set up, when I was bored, it was like a peaceful place when you needed a place to feel like you weren't useless. But this was no homely pit, no handprints from students before, no ridiculous writings left by Neil like 'The cake is a lie', there was nothing to make me feel comfortable in this death pit. I couldn't hear the Doctor or Burr at all; I had run from the dull whispers of the two opponents to fend for myself. Not the smartest of my vast choices, but a choice that had to be made.

The wall lead me to a pair of stairs, I was almost grateful till I heard a manly cry. To my surprise, and misfortune, it was the Doctor. And it was much closer then I had through. I had started up the stairs when the large mass smacked me square in the chest. I didn't see it coming because, of course, it was dark. When the body hit me I only fell a minimal distance, no broken bones here. Only the wind had made its dramatic exit from my lungs when we hit the carpeted concrete of the pit's floor. I let out a low groan as a meek reaction to the collision. Though I was positive after smacking my head on the floor, I was going to end up with some sort of dain bramage, oh well. The weight on my body was brief, so I was lead to believe that the Doctor was alright and had already taken the liberty to remove his skinny carcass from my chest. Wrong. Good madam, wrong! When my blue-ish green eyes did open over yonder, I saw what every fangirl would call 'the worst day of their lives'. For one, I had never recalled every seeing the Doctor _bleed_…EVER, second, his limp figure was no saving grace, and third the form that was our vice president had now scared me so that I will never fear the dark again, nor use a nightlight for that matter.

Burr held the Doc close enough that the dim glow from his teeth and eyes illuminated the face of my unconscious partner, blood running down his cheek from his temple. The glowing smile curved into a smirk, his eyes narrowed and his chest quaked in a silent chuckle. I had almost wished I had died in that fall, only for a moment, I needed to be quick. Or the light of my life would be well, lightless. I looked to the top of the stairs for some sort of crazy inspiration, and my gaze found a wide-eyed Nat. I looked from the pair to her, unsure to what my brain was trying to lead me too. But quickly I realized time was shorter then ever. Burr inhaled the sent of the Doctor, and drool sputtered from his gaping mouth. I recoiled in disgust and turned my head. A low rumbled reeled my gaze back, the creature's teeth were inches from the Timelord's neck and small flecks of blue light flickered into the man's mouth from the Doctor's throat.

In shock, my mind retreated to shut down before movement caught my attention. I smiled, Nat shoved a large base drum down the opposing stairs and it came down like a thunderstorm. I got on my hands and knees beside Burr, remaining quiet and unnoticed as he started his feast. When the Drum collided with his side he was unable to block it, he tripped over my sides toppling along with the drum and crashing into the brass instruments in the far corner. The Doctor dropped, and Burr's growling echoed through the room as he struggled against the instruments. I crawled over on my hands and knees and Nat met me as she hurried down the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Nat muttered, watching our for Burr's return.

"No, he's not breathing." I put my hand over one heart, counting in my head and tapped my finger to count out fifteen beats. "It's beating slower…I think." I bit my tongue with a hint of uneasiness about it. "This one's not beating at all1" I looked at the pale faced Doctor as Nat pushed a cloth she had fetched from the boxes, to his head to keep him from bleeding anymore. "We need to restart it." I whispered.

"Do it fast!" Nat pointed to Burr. I turned to see a tuba fly my way. I yelped and laid over the Doctor avoiding the large instrument before turning my gaze back to Nat and getting to my feet. "What are you doing!?"

"Being useful, take the Doctor up the stairs!"

"Bry- Oh…fine!" Nat pulled the Doctor's arm over her shoulder. I turned to Burr on my toes before spreading my feet in front of the staircase. My hands dangling carefully at my sides like the old fashion cowboys. When Burr resurfaced he glared at me before looking back toward Nat.

"Hey! Hey glowy!" I shouted, "Over here, you over grown nightlight. Me! Not them! Follow the narcissist!" I waved my hands above my head and drew Burr's attention. He was seething, drool dripping from his mouth, pupils dilated, and muscles tense. I wrinkled my nose feeling a little sick at the sight. My concern rested with the safety of my companions. "Why kill Hamilton, Burr? He was an amazing Secretary-"

"It was a great moment in History, why not?" he chuckled, his finger stretched and his hands at his sides, "I'll turn you to History, newspapers galore. Mass murder stopped by the VP. Has a nice ring to it."

Now pause, I have seen some pretty nasty things in my life. Werewolves, transforming, bugs exploding, jugulars being ripped out, you know things that would make most queasy. These things didn't seem to faze me in the least, well, they were in movies. The experience in movies was modified, yet still people left the theater with their hands over their mouths going to pray to the porcelain god. Now add all the factors of a real experience, smell and taste, and think of how those people would feel walking in my shoes, el Go!

Burr had started to growl, a low frequency that made my ears hurt or pop, either or it was unpleasant. The smell of rotting or burning flesh alone had over powered my usually strong stomach and I had found myself hacking. My hand went over my mouth to smell the remainder of the sweat I had when I touched the Doctor's chest, my eyes wide at Burr's bright transformation. Bubbles flickered all over his skin bulging and changing the surface like little search lights on the epidermis. It was bubbling water all across his skin, like watching the water bubbles rise from the surface to come to the top. I made it clear that I wasn't going to stick around any longer.

I backed up a few steps before jogging up the rest. Oh but stairs were nothing. Burr latched onto my leg with his large, purple hand. In the darkness of the pit, I couldn't tell really what it looked like. I could only see the long glowing white talons wrapped around my small limb. The only figures actually around my leg were his index and middle finger. It was like a tooth pick in a normal person's hand, though it was frog like with claws instead of suction cups. He looked like a demented giddylow from Harry Potter. His head was frog shaped, a bulge from his neck was glowing like the claws, his eyes were at the side of his head, and were just glowing bulbs. Long antenna like spikes came off his head, but the rest of him looked human enough, aside from the three toed feet with razor sharp talons and the mutated dark grayish blue skin.

Burr whipped me down the stairs and flicked me back into the darkness. I braced myself. rolling on the concrete before I got up and scurried behind some boxes. I spied the glowing parts of Burr and held my breath.

"I can smell you. Your bleeding." his voice gurgled. I looked down at my scraped hands and arms. But especially the claw marks left by Burr. At the realization that I had been wounded, my pain receptors kicked themselves in the ass and pain whipped through my body like a hurricane. I chomped down on my tongue trying to scream. Oh but don't count me out yet. I had a plan, I watched carefully while I gathered a few cloths that were used to cushion the items within the crates. I lathered them each in the blood from my scratches. I prayed that those ridiculous glowing eyes detected heat or movement, or nothing. I balled up one of the bloody cloths before tossing it far to the right of me. Burr turned, inhaling deeply so his bulge grew and shrunk. I took another and threw it to the far left, and the one to the leftish behind him away from the staircase. He whirled around, and I made pattering noises with my feet like I had run somewhere. Burr turned round and round as I made the noise, clearly he could not see me, only smelt me.

"Clever…Clever. Your blood is everywhere, which direction are you actually coming from?" he chuckled, "What are you doing, child, you're making this much too fun." I had reached the stairs as he spoke to me, answering his own questions and taking his own answers. I head the crash of boxes, and with a smile at his chuckle of frustration, I began to creep up the steps. "Process of elimination…" he growled, of course I had to jam before he realized that I was none of those delectable smells. I made it to the top, thankful before he smashed into the last set with all his might. His roar of frustration bellowed but I had opened and closed the door already, shoving an array of instrument cases in front of the door.

In a hurry, I limped down the way that Nat had went when we split up. I was headed quickly around the corner and found myself practically smacking face first into the TARDIS. My handles fondled for the doorknob before pushing it open to see Nat sitting on the floor beside the Doctor, who was lying across the couch(chairthing…). I hobbled over,

"He's…?"

"Breathing, I got his other heart started." Nat nodded with a cup of tea curled in her hand, "He hasn't moved since- are you bleeding?"

"Ah, yeah…" I hissed sitting at the Doctor's feet, "I don't know if he'll come after us, I bled all over the place." I let Nat see my leg and I pulled out the first aid kit from under the couch(thingamaseat) something that I had acquired after the one to many unattended injuries. Nat bandaged me up nice and tight, I could barely feel the leg, which might have been bad but it was how I asked her to do it.

"Should we wake him?" Nat blinked before checking his pulse. I rubbed my temples, looking at him with a frown on my face.

"No, he doesn't need to be awake." I looked to Nat, "Alright, thinking hats on. What would extinguish a light"

"What sort of light is it?"

"I have…no clue…" I muttered. I tried to recall my encounter with the Burr light, ha! That's what we'll call him, a Burrlight, anyway. Before an idea could turn the lights on upstairs (excuse the light puns) the TARDIS gave a violent shake.

"Your blood! I can smell it!" he growled. I braced myself against the wall.

"Okay waking him up would be a good idea." I put my hand on the Doctor's chest, shaking it a little. "Doctor? Doctor, come on. Rise and shine, breakfast is on the table and there's an alien outside." I said sweetly, falling over him with the second shake.

"B…Bryanna?" he looked at me and I quivered, having banged my bad leg against the rail in my fall. My face buried in his chest trying not to cry out in pain. My eyes watering, I felt his hand come and rest on my head. "Hey…I'm alright…" he seemed tired, and a little aloof, "No need to worry." he smiled at me. I wasn't about to tell him the tears weren't for him. He was awake.

"Monster outside door." I replied very quickly as the TARDIS gave another violent shake. The Doctor's arm came around me to keep me from falling on Nat who was still clinging to the railing on the floor.

"What did you do?" he looked bewildered at the door of the TARDIS as if it were going to break.

"Yes, I attempted to brain him with a chair. Don't you judge me." I hissed and he glared at me.

"Not the time and place!" He got up taking me with him before setting me down, "You leg!"

"Not the time and place!" I repeated back to him, Nat joined us in the circle.

"He tried to suck the…the…" Nat looked at me.

"The blue light-ness stuff!" I threw my arms up, "Your soul! Or energy! But it was blue, it wasn't like Hosack's or his wife's." I said, I looked at the door, the sound of splintering wood made my hand grip the Doctor's forearm. "Doc, what are we going to do…we're trapped."


	50. A shocking experience

People have irrational fears, darkness is not irrational. Light seems to b irrational. And I'm using irrational way too much for anyone's comfort. But let's see here, who in God's green earth would be afraid of light?! Light is suppose to signify life, peace, and heath. What kind of pansy fears light!? Me. That's who.

The Doctor looked bravely at the door. I looked pensively towards the door that was creaking at with the weight of the creature pressing against it. I latched onto the Doctor's arm, feeling like a trapped animal in a bear trap. What the hell were we suppose to do? Like the Doctor was going to be able to survive another one on one with skipper out there. I glanced to him before I glanced at Nat.

"I suppose I should have a chat with him." The Doctor straightened his jacket.

"Did you take one to many blows to the head?! Your chatting was what ended us in this mess! He's not going to chat with you; he's going to steal your soul!" I threw my hands up in the air with a mighty wave of my arms, still favoring my injured leg. He didn't seem to acknowledge my desperate attempt to grab his attention. He walked across the grated TARDIS floors, gracefully like he hadn't taken a decent blow to the head, or had his soul ripped from his Timelord like pretty boy head. He sashayed over quick and easy in long legged strides before he opened the door. Of course, as expected there was the night light creature was there, seething at the mouth. Saliva dripped from his mouth and he was crouching down to see into the TARDIS. If he stood up he was properly he would be as tall as our little blue box. The Doctor didn't even get to open his mouth for words, the sound that passed his lips was more a strangled cry. My hands flew to my eyes, unprepared to witness the worst event in my history (which I seem to say a lot, Maybe one day I'll get used to the fact that the Doctor and dying come hand and hand.). I waited for the sound of flesh and claws, the slush of the penetrating skin. But a strangled cry was all that rang through the TARDIS. I removed my hands and looked franticly to where The Doctor was, struggling to get the door closed over the large purple hand that was trying to intrude.

"Help would be-"he groaned pushing all of his non-existent weight against the door. It took a moment for me to regain myself, realizing that The Doctor was not a bloody mess on the floor. I glanced around frantically for something to use when I spotted the scissors that Nat had used to cut the bandaging done around my leg. I snatched them up before hobbling over to the Doctor, who was still fighting against the monster. With all my might, which wasn't much, and managed to puncture the hand of said creature; its blood of silver dripping all over my hand. I released the rubber handle of the scissors and felt a slight prick in my hand, and again but it hurt. I yelped, jumping away from the door that finally shut now that the hand was withdrawn.

"Ow!" I squeaked again, unsure where the shock was coming from, but my hair began to fray and stand on end. "Hey what's the- Ow!" I hissed looking confused at both hands, still covered in silver blood. Nat took a step toward me, reaching her hand inches from my shoulder. Three large white bolts shot out to her hand, and she jumped back with a jolt, her hair also beginning to stand on end. I went to laugh at such a sight, but was shocked again, "Ha-Ow!" I winced, my whole body feeling the energy. "Ow! Doc-Ow! Doctor!" I cried. The Doctor came over and took my hand, but released just as quickly letting out a hiss and flicking his hand like he had been burned. He examined my ow's and yelps for a moment as I swatted at my arms, before he grabbed a towel and wiped off the silvery goop. The shock no longer hurting him, or me. When the towel was discarded to the side a few bolts of white electricity flickered from it before dying out for good.

"Blood high in electrolytes?" Nat suggested, the Doctor dusted off his hands with a nod.

"Or something similar." He looked at me. But I was already cruising in thought. My thoughts dragged me back to seventh grade, the kinetic and potential energy lessons flowing threw my mind, dances from Mr. Himmah. Everything stuck, if the creature was it's own source of energy it was like a circuit.

"Ha!" I threw up my arms leaving the Doctor confused. I hobbled over to the grating of the TARDIS. I tore away the grating and kneeled down to the grating shuffling through the wires, "What's this one do?" I looked up at the Doctor. He looked at me quite puzzled,

"What are you doing?" he questioned, "And that goes to the lighting system."

"What did the light bulb say to the wires?" I said tightening my grip around the wire, throwing it from the grating before scrambling up and picking up the axe that was under the TARDIS control board. I aimed my swing, the wire splitting right through with my first swing. It wasn't that thick in the first place, I could fit my hand around it easily. As soon as the axe went through the wire the lights flicked down to their death. I carefully picked up the sparking wires by their rubber lining.

"Bryanna! What are you doing?!" was the Doctor's frantic reply. I turned my gaze to him, my face illuminated by the flickering. He didn't answer my riddle.

"Answer the riddle." I said quite simply. He gave a sigh,

"I don't know, what…what did the light bulb say to the wire?"

"Boom." I replied with a slight sadistic monotone. The Doctor didn't seem to pleased with my answer.

"No." he growled, "That's murder, I won't allow you-"

"We're already trapped." I countered, "I know you're against killing species, but this is necessary." If we don't kill him he won't stop. And if we leave, we kill him. If we go out there we die." My voice was weary. "I know I can be drastic, and it's because I'm human, but I know when the jig is up. I know…I know when there are no options." I lowered my arms so the wires sparked towards the ground. The Doctor didn't answer and I couldn't see his out line move in the darkness, "You gave him a chance, and now I have to stop him." I said, "As an American." I nodded my head, not waiting any longer for the Doctor to speak his mind. I took both wires, "Nat can you get the door?" I heard the pattering of feet, and Nat joined me, brushing past my side.

"I'll count to three, ready?" her voice came from in front of me. "One…Two….Three!" she threw the door open quickly and hid behind it. At first the light blinded me, the scenery of the red carpeted hall was something to be expected, no monster in sight. I turned my head cautiously around the corner to see the monster cradling his wounded hand, the scissors lodged in the wall just above my head. With it's glowing eyes the monster spotted me and I was nearly stricken with fear as it's bulge puffed out with anger. I held the wires up with a smirk.

"I'll bring a shock to your system." I said, taking that old Static Shock's line and putting it to better use. I held the wires at either of my sides like a cowboy ready to draw his guns. The creature lunged at me, and I shoved the wires forward into his chest. The sounds of the creature's flesh crackle like a vicious thunder storm were unforgettable. The cry it gave out when the light started to puncture holes in its skin. The force that blew me back into the TARDIS, my hands releasing the wire. I rolled, painfully into the TARDIS's grating, the pain throbbing through my leg, my hair and attire covered in purple and silver goop. The silvery blood did not shock me, it's purple host, was dead. In the pile of what was the good was a man, dressed casually in his period clothing. I frowned, perhaps Burr didn't die on the day we arrived, perhaps the rumors of Burr would live on. Cautiously the Doctor approached said man, Nat closing the door behind him so it didn't seem suspicious that the telephone box held a mysterious room. I cautiously got to my feet, pulling the large piece of flesh from my hair, and sneezing a little. "Smells like pepper." I smiled at Nat, my leg stopped throbbing a little. She sighed,

"Genocide." I couldn't see her expression in the dark. But I could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't happy.

"It didn't say the last of his kind!" I defended, "And you know the rule, he gets one chance…" I played the defense and Nat held up her offense. She said not another word, but helped me too my feet.

"I still don't think you should have done it. It wasn't very well thought out." She said, "we could have maneuvered around this." I dusted off my dress before the door opened. The Doctor stepped in,

"He apparently thinks he's very drunk, and doesn't know how he got here. I filled him in on several of the events that he's been involved in. He should be alright when he wakes up." The Doctor kept the door open to allow light in. He sighed picking up the two wires and holding them back together, giving him light temporarily to fix the problem. I held the two wires for him, with a sheepish grin. As he fixed the two up with electrical tape. When we were finished the TARDIS lit back up and I turned my gaze to the Doctor.

"And that man, that…was killed with me?" I asked cautiously, remembering the man's that had led the way to the pit, and had broken my fall.

"He was the symphony's conductor, which leads me to my second input. I volunteered to conduct for the symphony!" He grinned at me.

"Wha- gnuh…" I looked at him with my jaw dropped and he took it as speechless excitement which was far from what it actually was. The Doctor beamed at me before jumping around the TARDIS to grab the sheets of music scattered on the consol.

"I even have my own music piece ready." He smiled, "Better get going, they're gonna wanna look over this before we start." He left without a word and I frowned.

"Oh boy…" I walked behind him and Nat followed.

"This is not going to end well…is it?" Nat snickered a little. I gave her a squeamish smile. We followed the velvet carpet, already having run this way when we were in a frantic panic, and ended up backstage. The seats were defiantly packed and the symphony was looking quizzically at their new music piece. The Doctor, in his unlucky suit, standing at the music stand with a grin on his face. He gave us the thumbs up, and we weakly returned the gesture, neither of us had the heart to tell him…

The beginning of the music didn't sound so bad, starting with the calm lullabies of the violins and cello. Before arising quickly to a horrid racket of all the instruments, horns and drums. Everything was banging and clacking in an undefined tune. I let my hands fly to my ears. Before he looked at us for encouragement, I waved my hands across my throat and he looked confused, but then took my waving hands as a gesture for a softer playing. Though it wasn't very loud, it was still terrible, but luckily as soon as it started it was over. The crowd clapped politely and he bowed before taking his leave to the side of the staged we sat on.

"So?"

"Eeeh…" Nat and I waved out hands from side to side.

"Was…Was it bad?" he frowned.

"Well…at least you tried!" I smiled.

We left without a word to anyone, I was done with my country's past if anyone care to realize. I bet Nat was too, we returned to Yorkshire, the door that was pink, and sighed.

"Well…" I said with a clap of my hands, "Hope you had fun."

"Ha, it was quite an adventure." She said giving me a hug, "But, I think I'll stay here."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." I replied simply, "Seeing as well, I get injured, and there are scary things and adrenaline rushes." I laughed, I gave a brief wave. "Till we meet again, madam!" I skipped down the long road, happy to have my day or two with Nat. But not everyone liked traveling with the Doctor. I slid towards the TARDIS with a smile on my face before throwing the doors open.

"Let's jam." I said simply before closing the door.

"How's your leg?" The Doctor was flipping switches and realigning things about the TARDIS. I shrugged the pain killers I had packed were dealing with the pain, and were probably accountable for my cloud like nature. I sighed and shrugged,

"Eh, I can't feel it if that makes any difference." I smiled; he looked at the bandaged leg that was visible. I changed my clothes, in my loopy state, I was wearing black leggings that stopped at my knees, and then to add to the strange the shirt like dress I was wearing was bright bumble bee yellow. I plopped down into the chair and sighed.

"Where to?" The Doctor leaned down and rested his arm on the back of the chair. I gazed up at him with my ridiculous smile and laughed.

"So, well, asking me while I'm drugged." I giggled. He gave me a weary look, but I didn't stop my smiling. "Random! Put it on random! Like a slot machine!" I flopped sideways onto the chair and he sighed with a soft chuckle.

"You're very amusing."

"Shove it…I've never been on Vicodin."

"Well that doesn't take away from the fact you're a funny girl." He ruffled my hair and I smiled, nuzzling into his hand like a kitten. "Aw, aren't you an adorable little drugged child."

"Hehe, shut up." I said with a mock glare. The Doctor pulled the lever down, and the TARDIS began to whirl and wiz like it always did. I flopped on the couch, waiting for our destination to be decided. When the TARDIS cooled down to a halt, I turned my head to the Doctor.

"Are you ready?" I rolled onto the ground, landing with a thump. I busted into laughter, rolling onto my back with a smile as the Doctor shook his head at me. I held my arms out to give the Doctor the chance to pick me up. He sighed, pulled me to my feet and I giggled, latching onto him. "Note to self we're, getting you less mind altering drugs…"

"Kay!" I giggled and let go, trotting outside without much of a care. Of course, a strange sight such as the one before me would put anyone into an instant sober state. I stared at the door, the wind blowing my hair in a dramatic matter. Snow covering the ground, and though the blanket covered the ground, I recognized the place instantly. The Doctor came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Doctor…why did the TARDIS bring me home…"


	51. Comfort Zones

Should I be worried? Watching the snowflakes fall, not on some single life form planet, but my own home? One should think me to be happy. I was coming home for Christmas…

"Bry?" a faint childish voice came around the TARDIS with a sled in hand, "You're home for Christmas?" still as night I turned my gaze to my smallest brother. I smiled nervously.

"Yeah…I guess…" I looked back at the Doctor, who was flicking the display screen of the TARDIS. I frowned softly, my face contorting between content and sadness. This was beyond weird. Well what was "weird" anymore? "Well…why waste?" I said throwing up my arms. "It's Christmas."

"Something isn't right." the Doctor blinked, "Will there be cranberry sauce?"

"I t…think?" I slowly grinned, "If not, I can get you some?"

"I…love cranberry sauce." He sighed dreamily, with a frown crossing his face, "No. I have to know-"

"Stop being such a grump, Scrooge!" I grabbed his wrist, leaving the TARDIS door open. I managed to drag him into the grassy center of my drive way before he tore away and I fell, with a yelp, into the cold snow. I glared, "You little-"

"Alright!" he said, "There will be no need to tug me and such1" he turned around, returning to the TARDIS and I jumped to my feet daring towards him in case he were to make a run for it. He simply locked the TARDIS up like normal and turned to me. Quickly I swiped my 'I'm ready to attack' face with a smile, offering my freezing hand for him to take. He took it with a smile and we swung our arms back and forth like over excited children as we skipped up the three steps to my door way. I flung the door open, took a breath and yelled,

"I'm home!"

"Do your dishes!" came my mother's returning call. I frowned; this was the greeting I got upon my return?! Chores?! Psh! The Doctor's laugh fell upon my ears and I turned slowly to him to narrow my eyes.

"Kay, but look! I brought my assofa-" I said the last part nearly silently, "-Professor home for Christmas!" I saw my mother's head slowly glare around the corner, a narrow curious one at that. Giddily I held up out interlocked fingers with a happy smile.

"Where's he going to stay?" my mother inquired. I had yet to realize how awkward this would be. My 'Professor' holding hands, sleeping in the same room, but I spoke anyway.

"My room! I can sleep on the floor." I said obliviously. My mother, as bizarre and accepting as she was looked from me to the Doctor, a sly smiled dived over her face.

"Alright…protect yourself." she slinked back into the kitchen. A hushed whisper to my father was murmured and I stood transfixed. Suddenly like a fast speeding car, it hit me.

"What?! NO! MOTHER!" I screamed running around the corner abandoning the Doctor's grasp and side. "Not like that! You sick, sick woman!" I babbled. My perverted mind wandered to awkward occurrences with that Doctor and I. I shuddered.

"I can, sleep on the couch." The Doctor piped in.

"The dogs will eat you alive, and the couch is too short for your gangly mass." I replied with a gesture towards the Doctor's physique. Why was I arguing this? The Doctor sleeping in my bed…yuck. "Besides, I need to keep an eye on you. You have a notion to run away from these sorts of events." I concluded. Deny me that he did, I dare you, because we all know he never stays for Christmas. I wasn't attempting to get in the Doctor's pants. That was sick, and I wasn't going to let my mother sike me out because of it. The Doctor looked at me with slight discomfort. I wondered to myself weather it was because the sharing the bed thing or the Christmas thing. Either way I didn't care, he could suck it up, the pansy. I turned my gaze to him, and mentally told him to suck it up the psychic bastard. But I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts, he wasn't that sort of psychic. I looked at my mother curiously, "Today is?"

"Christmas Eve. We're going to Uma and Umpa's house." she said.

"Isn't that Italian for Grandma and Grandpa?" my companion blinked. I smiled ruffling my hair as he rubbed his ear.

"Great Grand parents, but yeah." I nodded.

"Do you need help with luggage?" my father perked ip. I flushed and waved my hands.

"Ah no! I didn't bring any we were just staying for Christmas!" I laughed lightly. It dawned upon me, when we did secret Santa; the Doctor wasn't going to be included! I suddenly felt bad. I needed a back up! I needed to get some help. "Come on, Doc, I'll show you to my room." I gripped his hand and dragged him up the flight of fifteen gray, carpeted steps, took a left at the top, and going the short distance to the artwork covered door. The Doctor halted to look at the door. I turned and as he slipped on the glasses my heart skipped a beat.

"Who is the blonde?" he questioned, "Is this me? And Jack?" he inquired pointing. I didn't want to explain Mary to the Doctor, she didn't exist. She was a creation from my mind. My idea of the perfect companion for him. I looked at him, his hands lightly tracing the girl's face in the picture. I frowned, his gaze was fond and I hoped it was more for my artistic skill then the pictures of him and the girl itself. "I…feel like I've seen her before."

"You haven't." I said flatly and quickly. "You can't possibly have." I said sadly, "I made her up." I sat down in my computer chair. He tilted his head sadly, his gaze didn't remove from the girl.

"You made her…up?"

"Yup." I said swaying back and forth in my seat. He made a face that seemed hurt but he walked into the room with one longing gaze at the picture before he turned back to me, closing the door. He moved carefully over to the bed and sat down before flopping back to stare at the ceiling. "Tired?" I asked before getting up and crawling over him to get to the other side of the bed, resting my head on the stuffed animals that lined the edge of my bed.

"Not terribly, Timelords don't need as much sleep as humans." he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm…" my eyes fluttered closed.

"Tired?" he asked softly, and I could barely see the fatherly smile on his face.

"Mmmhmm." I muttered quietly as the noised faded around me and became a soft lullaby. I felt the soft fabric curl around my shoulders as I drifted off, and the Doctor tucked me in.

I don't remember how long I was out. But I did know that I was super tired. I also did know, my mother's insane cackling woke me up when she sprinted from the room, most likely because of my position, I had confirmed later. In my half conscious state the double beating heart and slow rising and falling motion of the room did not register to me as an abnormality. The dim lights only peering through the crack beneath my door, my hand moved slightly, I didn't recognize the coarse fabric; something was around my waist that was heavier then a blanket. Lifting my head I saw the Doctor, arm draped over his eyes, the other gently holding me in place. I supposed that in my sleep I had curled up next to him, slight signs of his previous activity were left behind; an empty glass of tea and a book, split nearly perfectly down the middle, rested on the side table He rested on, unknowing of my stirring. I gently removed his protective grasp from my waist. I fled from the bead, leaving him to rest.

"Hey Nams…I need a favor." I spoke quietly into my cell phone just outside my door.

"What is it?" my grandmother questioned.

"My professor came in town with me, and I don't want to leave him out when we open gifts. It would be a mega help if you could get a thing or two for me, for him."

"Hm. I suppose, what do you have in mind?"

"Two of the most perfect ideas ever." I smiled happily.

While the Doctor rested I caught up on my daily Who. My heart fell lightly at the title of the Christmas special, but it plummeted when I head of David's leaving. His leaving was a hoax, Moffatt and R.T.D knew something we didn't. The Doctor regenerated, again. My heart raced when I turned back to the Doctor, still sleeping soundly behind me. How would I deal with this? When he was just a show I knew how I would act. I'd hate him, and then I'd learn to love him. It was the way of things. But now I was personally involved. One wrong move and I could be back to a normal life. The New Doctor, I'd have to wait. It wasn't Christmas yet. I looked at the clock and vanished to go take a shower. I returned again to an awake Doctor, he smiled and I returned it. It was nice to see him smiling; it would be the few that I would cherish forever. New teeth. The time now chimed eight and I offered the Doctor a towel with a smirk.

"I don't want you smelling up the place." I said "I'll get your su0" I paused. "On second though, no unlucky- lucky suit." I frowned.

"Why not?" He laid the towel over his shoulder.

"I don't want my Christmas getting ruined by some random alien!" I barked placing my hands on my hips. "That suit needs to be burned!"

"Oi! I like that suit!"

"Too bad, I'm dressing you, the shower is in the master bedroom." I said gesturing over my shoulder. "Close the sliding door and I'll put the clothes on the bed." he stood and passed me, warning that if I burned the suit, I would regret it. I rolled my eyes and rummaged through my clothing basket. Picking out a dark green dress shirt and a black shirt, I walked to the room across the hall. Stealing a pair of my slacks from the basket at the end of the bed, I was glad for once that I wore men's clothing. Finding him the only belt I owned, a studded black one, I set the clothing on the bed and turned, "The clothing is on the bed!" I called, hopefully I could be heard over his insane singing.

"Heya, hunny, wanna go for a drive?" the voice shocked me and I turned around from where I was standing at the sink. With my eyes the size of saucers I gripped the counter, but my heart halted his hammering to a cold stop when I saw the Doctor. Black shirt and slacks with the dark shirt hanging open, he smiled at me, hair slicked back because it was damp. He looked like a Greaser from The Outsiders. I laughed a flailed the black towel at hi,

"A Soc with a Greaser? I ain't never heard of that!" I gasped all vally girl like and he slide closer.

"We don't have to follow them rules, we'll run away!" He smirked, I smiled up at him, to us this was just a game. Someone cleared their throat and the Doctor and I turned to look at my mother and smallest brother staring at us. We separated as fast as wild fire.

"We'd like to leave…in five minutes…" my mother looked at me with a smirk and the Doctor and I coughed uncomfortably and my hand found my hair.

"Yeah…" I sucked air through my teeth.

"Sure." The Doctor muttered.

"Of course."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"I drive?"

"Sure!" the Doctor and I fled the scene in fear. My mother snorted when I passed and I grabbed the keys to the Tempo, my car. "Don't wreck this, I'll kill you." I said snottily, sitting in the passenger side of the small teal tempo.

"I won't! Why doesn't anyone think I can drive!?" he caught the keys as I tossed them to him as we crossed the gravel, slumping in his seat. Adjusting the seat backwards and fastening our seatbelts before the automatic did the rest when he started the car.

"Have you SEEN yourself drive the TARDIS?!" I snorted quite sarcastically. But he pealed out of the driveway and I squeaked, "SEE YOU LIE! YOU LIEEE!" I pointed accusingly. Before clinging to the door, he chuckled at me.

"I was kidding, you tell me to lighten up. Have a little fun~" he pursed his lips giving me the baby voice and I glared at him. The car ride was rather dull, because I didn't want to distract the Doctor from driving in fear that a violent crash was going to occur, and if that happened, so help me. Every fangirl on the planet would be after me! You know how many people that is!? A lot! I only gave vague instructions and in the snow…we slid…a lot. There was a lot of screaming as well, screaming and screaming. But we got there safely, or more of we got to the house safely…

"What…what's that?" I said very quietly, I pointed to the large web like decoration covering the house we stopped at. The Doctor looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Halloween decorations?" he suggested as we both got out of the car. I blinked; making sure this was the right house. It was, unfortunately, and I leapt over the ankle high wood fence to cross the knee high piles of snow to get to the door. I reached out to touch the web looking material and quickly recoiled.

"It's like a web." I comment flicking my hand. "Nams?! Lisa!?" I called, "Pat? Austin!?" I tired to look in the windows, "Amanda? Austin? Uma? Umpa!?" I called. No reply came from the pale white house and I looked at the Doctor. "No…" I said. There were two ideas running through my mind, one was…well the Doctor had bestowed upon me with worst wrapped gift other 'surprise you family's alive but the house is covered in disgusting alien wrapping paper, or that he granted an alien occurrence and my family was in danger. "Spiders…"

"No…wrong shape, and much too cold for a trap spider." The Doctor analyzed, and I shuddered.

"But it's warm inside the house…it's much too cold for anything. This looks thick enough to keep even a house warm." I muttered slowly tearing away at the sticky substance to get to the door. "Ugh what is t-that smell?"

"Smells like flowers…" The Doctor blinked, inhaling deeply. I hacked,

"What are you crazy?! Unless you're talking about a corpse flower!" I barked, covering my mouth and nose in my elbow. I continued to pry threw, leaning back and kicking the door open, covered in strings of the webbing. "Sorry to crash the party." I muttered, feeling the need to comment. I glanced around, and to out misconception, it wasn't spiders.

"Why hello there." the woman, er…mantis, turned to me. A lab coat draped over her shoulders that seemed to be made for her and only her. Her voice sounded like someone was talking to while drinking water…it was bubbly and very bouncy. The woman's eyes were like grates, several different sections to look all directions. She was a praying mantis, I fearfully hit the far wall. "Doc! Doc!"

"It…really does smell like flowers…" he muttered calmly, walking past me into the kitchen that was parallel to the door. I waved my arms.

"Close the door please, it's mighty chilly out." the woman chimed and I shut it.

"Doctor! Look! DOC!" I barked. I grabbed his arm and tugged him back my way.

"Bryanna, you're mighty pretty." he smiled down at me, stroking my hair.

"Woah! WOAH THERE CAPTAIN. Halt ship!" I shoved him, I flailed at strands of my hair and backed against the wall, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Ah, it must be the webbing, we made the formula right then." the mantis chuckled. I glared, "What did you do to him!?"

"Oh you'll find out soon. We need all the different species and ages we can get." she tilted her head towards the Doctor and I was already pressed up against the wall when he loomed over me.

"Why can't you be like all my other companions, Bryanna."

"Doctor- Stop-! This is awkward and as much as my fangirl in me says yes. The moral senses that I thought I got rid of several years ago, says no!" I joked, laughing nervously and trying to push him away but he stayed. "D-Doctor really, this isn't cool…yo-you're too close. This is wrong on so many levels."

"But I like be-" I punched the Doctor square in the jaw,

"I said, get away." I growled, what was wrong with him!? I glared at the mantis, "There's about to get a whole lot of pest control up in this bitch if you don't tell me what you did, how to stop it, and where my family is."

Click. Swack!

I gasped, yanking the dart out of my chest.

"N…not…f...fair…" I collapsed to the ground.


End file.
